


These words

by VinyaFay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexuality, Canon Compliant, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, VictUuri, Victuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinyaFay/pseuds/VinyaFay
Summary: Minako has always supported Yuuri, but she also likes to meddle in his business. What would happen, if Victor decided to talk to Minako about Yuuri declining from sleeping together in the same room? Victor just wants to know everything about Yuuri, but this might uncover some feelings, that Yuuri would rather keep buried.One really can't blame Yuuri on the things that ensued on that fateful evening. I mean, what would you do if your long time idol was finally within your reach?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and nice to meet you. This fic is something, that begun, as thoughts about Victuuri wouldn't leave my head since the second episode. It was supposed to just be pwp oneshot, but as I still haven't been able to get the guys to bed, it turned out longer. 
> 
> Here is the first part, it'll end in a cliffhanger, which I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy the story, and if you have any feedback (about story, writing, etc.), please send them to me.

”Don’t you think he is being way too cold with me?”

Yuuri heard Victor’s pathetically whining tone coming from the dining area. How was he being too cold? Normally people don’t sleep in the same room with their coaches, especially men who are over their twenties. They had just argued about the subject during the day, as the Russian clearly was taking “no” for an answer, and Yuuri was steadfast in his decision. It seemed like he would have to have the same discussion with Victor also this evening.

He walked into the room, a protest already forming on his tongue. “I’m not being cold, it’s just---“

“Yuuri, why won’t you sleep in the same room with Victor, it’s such a shame!”

Minako-sensei. She was glaring at Yuuri behind one of the tables, which she was currently sharing with Victor. She was also looking pretty flushed. Yuuri quickly counted at least a dozen empty bottles on the table. Just how much had they been drinking while he’d been out for a jog?

“Victor has his own room, Minako-sensei. There is no reason that he should share mine.”

“But Yuuri, I want to know all about you, so that I can coach you better!”

Victor was sporting a persistent pout and looking at Yuuri pleadingly. Meanwhile, Minako-sensei was glaring daggers at him.  
“Yuuri, don’t be such a baby, let the man sleep with you. It’s not like you will lose anything.”

I dare to object sensei, I surely will lose my sleep and possibly also my sanity. Luckily his room wasn’t still covered with posters of Victor Nikiforov, making it glaringly obvious that he has been a fan of the man for over ten years now. Those he had taken down the first time that the Russian man insisted on this same arrangement. Was it some kind of bizarre Russian bonding ritual to sleep in the same room?

“Mari-chan, be a sweetheart and move Victor’s futon into Yuuri’s room!”

“Okay---!” The answering voice of Mari could be heard from the doorway, and Yuuri saw his older sister making her way towards the bedrooms.

“What! No-no-no…!”

What was Minako-sensei saying! And Victor was now looking at him with a blindingly bright smile plastered on his face.

“Чудесно! Thank you Minako-san. I was so sad that Yuuri didn’t want to sleep with me. Even though I want to know everything about him”

What was he saying, this man! The last thing Yuuri wanted Victor to do, was to learn everything about him. He would literally die from embarrassment if the renowned skater found out just how much he actually had influenced Yuuri through the years. Victor had been his inspiration, his motivation to carry on skating, the ray of light during dark times.

“Minako-sensei, please, this really isn’t helping—“

“Yuuri” Minako-sensei suddenly grabbed Yuuri’s arm, pulling him down forcefully, so that he almost fell face first to the floor. She quickly captured him into a bear like side-hug, preventing any attempts at escaping.

“How many times have I accompanied you through the night, when you wanted to use my dance studio to practice?” She did have a point there. She had taught her moves and kept her company many nights, when he was just too anxious to sleep and looked for the mind clearing calmness he got from immersing himself in practice.

“Now be a good boy, and grant Victor this simple request. He’s also trying to help you. And besides, hasn’t he always been your favorite skater?”

“What!? Really? Yuuri, that makes me so happy!”

Yuuri flushed bright red up to his ears and looked at Victor. He was so mortified! How could Minako-sensei go and say that out loud. Well, not like it was any big secret after that skating video of him doing Victor's routine went viral, but still to have it spelled out in front of them man in question.

Victor however didn’t seem faced about the revelation, but was smiling his trademark charming smile at him. Most likely he was already so accustomed to having a lot of fans, so having one more made no difference to him.

“Yuuri, your room is ready!” Mari re-emerged in the door way, leaning to the door-frame and smoking a cigarette.

“Great! Then Yuuri, let’s go to bed, we’re going to get up very early tomorrow!” Victor rose up from his sitting place on the floor and extended his hand to Yuuri. Without thinking about it, Yuuri took hold of the offered hand and let Victor to pull him up. Perhaps Victor was also a little tipsy, as he ended up using more force than necessary, causing Yuuri to stumble to the taller man’s chest.

‘Of my god, my heart can’t take this’ Yuuri quickly pulled himself free and stood awkwardly beside Victor. His heart was pounding like mad, and his whole body was tingling from the close contact.

“Thank you for the company and entertaining stories Minako-san! I hope you’ll be willing to accompany me around Hasetsu some evening” With those parting words they left for bed. Yuuri could still hear Minako-sensei’s enthusiastic reply about definitely accompanying Victor in the city.

“I’m so happy that I finally get to sleep with you Yuuri! We’ll be so much closer after this!” Victor was smiling and looking at him as they made their way to his room.

“I’m still not sure how sleeping in the same room is going to help…” They had reached his room, and Yuuri reached to open the door, when he felt Victor’s hand tug his face towards himself. The Russian was suddenly so close, leaning his face closer to Yuuri’s. His brain just froze. What was Victor—

“Don’t you find it… that humans are the most open and unguarded when they are on the edge of sleep? I want to see that side of you, Yuuri” Victor was staring into Yuuri’s eyes very intently, and the usual jovial sparkling had disappeared somewhere, replaced with a much deeper emotion Yuuri couldn’t identify. Yuuri felt his mouth go dry, and unconsciously licked his lips. Victor broke their eye contact suddenly, to watch Yuuri's tongue disappearing behind his lips.

“Umm—well, yes…” He felt out of breath saying that. There was a weird tension in the air, which made Yuuri feel nervous. His heart was beating like mad, for being stuck in such a close proximity to Victor. Victor looked again into his eyes, as if searching for something. Yuuri could feel the color staining his cheeks. He was so embarrassed. Whatever it was that Victor was looking for, it seems he found it, as he suddenly broke into an ear splitting smile and let go of his chin.

“Let’s do this Yuuri!”

“Ah, yes.” He had to get away, otherwise this hear couldn’t take it. Yuuri opened the door and walked in first. He fumbled to grab a pair of pajamas, while Victor slowly wandered in and stopped to look around in the middle of the room.

“Sorry its really small. We could always forget about this and you could sleep in your own room?” Yuuri said wishfully. “Nonsense Yuuri! After all it took to get you to agree to this? I wouldn’t miss it for the life of me!” Victor’s eyes were practically sparkling and he sounded way too happy.

“I thought so…” Yuuri mumbled under his breath. “I’ll just need to go and wash my face. Please get comfortable”

After saying that Yuuri made his escape, leaving Victor to his own devices for the time being. He had to try and calm himself down, if he wished to sleep at all during the upcoming night.

Making it to the bathroom, Yuuri firmly locked the door behind him and sighed. This was going to be a long and sleepless night. What had Minako-sensei been thinking, going along with Victor’s idea of them sleeping together in the same room? Yuuri looked himself in the mirror. His face was still beet red from embarrassment. He opened the tap and splashed some cold water to his face.

He could do this! Now just to change into the pajamas and get back to bed, because there was no way he could have changed his clothes in front of Victor in such a small enclosed space like his room. It would be okay, Victor was also drinking with Minako-sensei, and perhaps he would already be asleep by the time he got back to the room.

As it turns out, he had no such luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that left kudos in the first chapter. If you have anything you'd like to say about the newest chapter or about the story/writing/etc. please feel free to leave a comment. I'll be sure to reply you.
> 
> This chapter was half written already during the posting of the first one, so here you go! Next one will come out when I've gotten the time to finish it, and it will have some action between the boys. But before that, enjoy the next episode of the anime, I will do that too!

“I’m back, are you already sleeping Victor--!!” Yuuri’s breath got caught in his throat mid-sentence. 

‘Someone please tell me that I’m dreaming!’ There was Victor, smiling slightly and carefree as ever, sitting on the futon on the floor and leafing through all the posters of himself that just a little while back had been hanging of his bedrooms walls. 

Yuuri moved swiftly, and grasped the whole pile clean out of Victor’s hand, pulling them tightly against his chest. “Where did you get these?!” Yuuri demanded to know, though he knew full well where he had carelessly hidden all the pictures of his idol, who was currently looking at him with an unassuming smile plastered on his face. 

“Under the bed of course! Seriously Yuuri, if you want to hide something, as an adult you should already know better than to hide the stuff under your bed” Victor had the gall to sound admonishing, even after he himself had selfishly went snooping around other people’s bedrooms. Not that he seemed to think that as a problem, taking into account how he was looking at Yuuri, like Yuuri was the one to blame here.

“Normal people don’t go looking under other people’s beds in the first place!” It was a valid argument, but taking into account what he had learned about Victor these past days, his protest would fall to deaf ears. And there it was, the signature pout Victor seemed to make every time he didn’t get his way.

“I just wanted to know you better Yuuri. And since you refused to tell me about your past lovers the other day, I thought I would at least try to figure out what makes you excited. It was only logical that I would check under the bed, as that is such a classical place to hide those kind of things.” Yuuri slumped onto his bed, totally frozen. 

“I didn’t think I would find a pile of posters of myself though. I assume they have been hanging on the walls, considering that they have holes in the corners” 

It wasn’t a question. Yuuri could feel the heat spreading over his face and all the way to his ears. The intensity of Victor’s gaze made him tremble slightly. He had never wanted Victor to find those posters! It would be better if all of these confusing muddled feelings stayed hidden under the bed where they belonged. Yuuri hastily tucked the posters between the wall and his bed, and closed his eyes tightly. ‘This isn’t happening, I must be hallucinating!’. 

As if he was approaching a frightened animal that might suddenly bolt, Victor slowly moved to sit beside Yuuri’s feet. “Yuuri…” His tone was low, not the usual energetic voice he spoke with most of the time. Victor reached out and gently placed his right palm on Yuuri’s left knee. “Do you like men, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s eyes flew open, “What? No! I mean yes! Maybe. I’m not sure!” 

Victor didn’t seem surprised about his sudden outburst, and was still looking calmly at Yuuri, with a slight smile splaying on his lips. Yuuri wasn’t feeling calm at all though, and his hands wound up in his hair, a nervous gesture he hadn’t been able to get rid of since he’d been young. How could Victor be so wonderful and awe-inspiring, but at the same time capable of being so insensitive and self-serving?

“I don’t really have a lot of experience with love, okay?” He didn’t want to think about this, but Victor had struck a chord in him, that he had been skidding around for too long. So everything just came bubbling out, as if Victor’s comment had been the final straw to break the camel’s back.

“For a long time, I had ambiguous feelings for Yu-chan. I liked her since the beginning of my skating days, and somewhere along the line I think that feeling turned into something more. She never seemed to like me like that though, always just seeing me as a friend. But I still held on to a small glimmer of hope, that if I succeeded in skating, the sport she absolutely loved above everything else, she might also begin to love me. I thought that maybe then, I would also be able to clearly figure out my own feelings.” Yuuri felt light headed. He had never told anyone about these things, and here he was, exposing it all to Victor.

“When I had finally been recognized on National level, I called her. I wanted to tell her the good news and finally talk about the feelings I had held for her all these years…” Yuuri had to blink a couple of times. Remembering the frustrations of his youth still made him feel like he was suffocating, but he was stronger now, it didn’t matter anymore, even though after all this time it still stung. “She congratulated me from the bottom of her heart, but then said that it was a little shame, because I would be getting much busier from now on. Can you guess why?”

Yuuri lifted his gaze from his lap, and stared back into Victor’s eyes. There were tears glistening at the corners of his eyes, but he didn’t care. Victor was unnaturally staying quiet, and just held his gaze. Somewhere along his monologue, he had started to slowly massage Yuuri’s left knee with his hand, maybe in an effort to comfort him or ground him to the present.

“Nishigori had just asked Yu-chan to marry him. She was feeling somber, because she said she wanted me, her friend, to be able to attend their wedding…!” Yuuri’s voice cracked, and he had to stop to catch his breath. He had thought that he was over of this already, but clearly the feelings he had held for the Madonna of Ice Castle Hasetsu over 10 years was still a sore spot.

“Yuuri, that’s…” Victors’ soft voice shook Yuuri from his inner musings.

“And then there is you, Victor!” Yuuri continued, having found his voice again. “You were Yuko’s idol since your junior days, so she was always talking about you. Soon I found myself also being fascinated by you, and who wouldn’t be! Your performances always have been an unending chain of surprises, and you are far more talented than anyone I've known.” Yuuri felt so embarrassed. Here he was, talking to his long time idol, in his bedroom, declaring how much he adored the man and his skating. 

“Thoughts of you were steadily filling my head. How I wanted to be like you, and how I wanted to become good enough to be able to compete on the same level as you. Surpassing you became the goal of my professional skating career“. Yuuri couldn’t believe that he was actually going to tell all of this to Victor, but he couldn’t stop now. Not when the Russian had himself shown up literally on Yuuri’s doorstep six days prior, and made a mess out of his life.

“When I finally met you in person during the Sochi Grand Prix Final, you were everything I ever had dreamed of and more. You won the Grand Prix for the fifth consecutive time, while I totally self-destructed and finished in the last place. It was the first time I had even earned a place in the competition…” Yuuri’s stomach began to quiver, when he remembered how nervous he had been before the Sochi competition. His nerves got the better of him for more times than he liked to admit. Victor’s warm hand gently squeezed his knee, and it was enough reassurance for Yuuri to continue.

“After the competition and meeting you Victor, I started to have more dreams with you in them. I was so confused! When I was a teenager, I thought that having intimate dreams about your idol, even if he is a man, was just a phase that would pass. But having met you in person just fed my subconscious and I ended up losing sleep for months.” Yuuri could vividly remember some of the more erotic dreams he previously had of the genius skater. 

He dared to lift his gaze to look into Victor’s eyes, and felt his mouth go dry. Victor was still gently rubbing Yuuri’s left knee with his right hand, but his eyes seemed to have turned to a darker shade of blue. Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, and he swiftly averted his gaze. If he looked into Victor’s eyes for much longer, he might just drown in them. 

Victor had always been quite stubborn though, and now that he had finally gotten to spend the night with Yuuri, he wasn’t going to allow him to hide in his shell anymore. Yuuri was a wonder, which he had decided to explore more deeply, whatever that would end up entailing. Thus he gently grasped Yuuri’s chin with his right hand, making them meet eyes once more. 

“Don’t look away from me Yuuri. Always face me head on. I won’t think less of anyone, who can be honest with themselves.” Victor’s voice was a deep rumble, which sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. 

Victor had turned out to have a much more intense personality than he had ever thought, with a deeper layer of insight, hidden under his goofy smiles and typical vigorous demeanor. Yuuri knew in that moment, that right now, if he wasn’t completely honest with the Russian prodigy, he might lose this one of a lifetime chance of having Victor as his coach. 

Without breaking their eye contact, Victor gently got up from the floor, and slowly sat beside Yuuri on his bed, making the mattress dip a little under his weight. This caused Yuuri’s left thigh to brush up against Victor’s right one. Yuuri could feel his face heat up even more, if that was even possible in this situation. The even closer proximity to Victor wasn’t helping his heart beat any slower either, and he seriously hoped that Victor couldn’t hear the bounding inside his chest. 

“Yuuri” Victor’s tone was insistent.

“You asked me earlier Victor, that if I liked men. I still can’t give you a clear answer, as I can’t even be sure that I really know what love is” Yuuri felt flustered. ‘I’m a 23-year-old virgin who has never even had a lover, please don’t make me spell it out for you! I’m mortified beyond belief already.’ 

“What I do know is that you and Yu-chan have been the only people that have caused any… reaction. As such, I think that the gender of the other party is irrelevant for me.” There, he said it out loud. Yuuri had been confused about his sexuality for a long time, especially after he had his first wet dreams as a teenager. In the end he had come to the conclusion that, at least for him, it was more about the personality and the person as a whole which turned him on, rather than if the other party was a man or a woman.

“Hmm, so Yuuri is bisexual. And has dreams about me.” 

Yuuri couldn’t breathe. ‘Oh please someone tell me that I didn't actually mention the dreams?! Victor is going to be disgusted with me!’ But Victor wasn’t looking at him with anything akin to distaste, and rather with something akin to curiousness. That is at least what Yuuri thought, until Victor suddenly turned to fully face him. It seemed like the whole room got hotter as Victor slowly reached to trace Yuuri’s bottom lip with his thumb.

“Would you care to divulge some of the contents from these dreams of yours Yuuri?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have come back for the 3rd chapter, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your interest. Thank you also to everyone, who has left kudos for this story so far, you motivated me to write this quicker despite my busy life and tight schedule. 
> 
> Welcome also to all new readers, and to people returning, you might notice that the rating went up. Couldn't still get Yuuri to ride Victor (or the other way around!), but I'm satisfied for getting the boys this far.

Yuuri’s mind was totally blank. Victor was slowly tracing his bottom lip with his thumb, and gazing deeply into his eyes. Yuuri had previously calmed down a little, but now he could feel his face heating up even more than before. Victor was asking about his dreams…?

Victor slowly moved his hand to cradle Yuuri’s head, and pulled him even closer, so that Victor was at level with Yuuri’s right ear. “Won’t you tell me about the dreams Yuuri” Victor softly whispered into his ear.

Yuuri involuntarily let out a short gasp. The effect of Victor’s warm breath and quiet voice straight to his ear send a wave of shivers down his back. He instantly remembered some of the more erotic fantasies he’s had of the man, with Victor whispering much more wicked things into his ears in them. Yuuri’s cock stirred from the combined effect of remembering the content of his dreams and of the close proximity of the subject of said dreams.

‘Oh my god, I can’t let Victor find out that I’m getting hard. I’d better just quickly satisfy his curiosity, and then I can go to the bathroom to take care of this problem.’

“Well… m-mostly I dream about skating with you.” It wasn’t a lie. Yuuri did dream about skating on the same rink with Victor a lot. That wasn’t the type of dream he was talking about before though, and when Victor pulled back to stare into his eyes, Yuuri knew that he wasn’t fooling the Russian skater even a bit. Out with the truth and into the fire then.

“A-And… in some of the dreams… you hug me and tell me I did great.” Yuuri was seriously considering of just bolting straight out of the room, consequences be damned.

“What do I do after I hug you Yuuri?” Victor’s voice was a seductive rumble, that wasn’t helping Yuuri to calm down at all. His heart was beating faster by the minute, but Victor’s gaze kept him glued on the spot.

“Sometimes you will… kiss me… and—“. Yuuri’s words got caught in his throat. He could remember dreaming of Victor just the other night. The dream had started with him just relaxing in the onsen, when Victor had suddenly appeared and insisted that he’d wash Yuuri’s back, which lead him to washing… other places too. Remembering the dream made his cock twitch in appreciation.

“And…? What do I do in your dreams after I kiss you?” Victor was smiling slightly, and Yuuri could swear that there was a wicked glint in his eyes.

“Victor please, I can’t—“. There was no way Yuuri could continue. Victor was eying him through half lidded eyes, when he suddenly licked his lips. Yuuri couldn’t help but stare as Victors red tongue slowly traced his lips, and Victor definitely noticed him staring, as his smile widened markedly.

“Then, do you want to kiss me Yuuri?”

‘Oh. Oh!’ Yuuri definitely did, and his already half hard member twitched expectantly of the offered prospect. Victor wasn’t waiting for Yuuri’s response though, but had instead climbed fully on top of Yuuri’s bed and had drawn impossibly close. Victor’s silvery hair fluttered forward as he leaned down a little, to better be on the same level with Yuuri.

Yuuri though that Victor would kiss him, but he stopped just short, his breath only ghosting on Yuuri’s lips.

“You need to ask for it Yuuri. I won’t make you do anything you don’t like or are not ready for yet”.

‘Oh for the love of—!’

Yuuri grasped Victor’s neck, pulling the older man forward the last couple of centimeters, making their lips finally meet. He couldn’t help but moan in pleasure from the feeling of finally kissing Victor for real. The man’s lips were so soft and warm, it was so much better than anything Yuuri could ever have dreamed of. He needed more!

Yuuri pushed himself vigorously against Victor’s chest, toppling them both onto his bed, with Victor ending up sandwiched between himself and the mattress. Victor seemed to be slightly bewildered from Yuuri’s sudden aggressiveness, but soon his arms wrapped possessively around Yuuri, the right cradling his head, while the left wound up on Yuuri’s waist.

Victor smiled slightly into the kiss. Yuuri was clearly inexperienced, but he was definitely making up for it by his enthusiasm, and Victor could definitely feel the shape of Yuuri’s manhood, which was pressing into his right thigh, even though the younger man was clearly trying to keep his waist slightly elevated, in a futile effort to try to hide his growing erection.

Yuuri started to nib at Victors bottom lip, begging for Victor to grant access into his mouth, but Victor wasn’t yielding. Yuuri let out an unsatisfied grunt and pulled back, a complain forming on his lips. The protest died before it even had time to be voiced aloud though, and gave away to a moan, as Victor suddenly bent his right leg, causing it to fully brush against Yuuri’s already fully hard cock.

Victor didn’t let the opportunity pass by and instead slipped his own tongue inside Yuuri’s open mouth. And the things Victor could do! Yuuri’s heart was beating like mad, and he was feeling light headed from all the feelings invading his senses. Victor’s taste was intoxicating, his tongue moving around, exploring Yuuri’s mouth and marking it as his.

Yuuri was trying to return the favor as best as he could, but his increasing arousal was making all kinds of precise movements increasingly difficult. The stimulus from Victor’s thigh wasn’t enough, and soon he found himself grinding against Victor’s leg in an effort to create more friction.

Victor himself was having similar problems, his member straining against his trousers, crying for attention. It wouldn’t do to go any farther though, not before Yuuri actually was ready for it. So instead, he chose to break the kiss for the added pleasure of nibbling Yuuri’s left ear. The loud moan he was awarded for his efforts was totally worth it.

Yuuri couldn’t stop himself. He was leaning on the bed, his hands over Victor’s shoulders, thrusting his hips with an increasing pace against the older man’s leg, trying to get as much friction as possible. His member was leaking pre-come and staining his boxers, but he didn’t care. It just felt so unbelievably good, that he didn’t have time to feel embarrassed. Yuuri suddenly heard a low moan, and looked down at Victor, noticing that the older man was also hard.

‘I did that. He’s getting turned on because of me.’ The thought send electric sparks through Yuuri’s body. His long time idol was lying under him on his bed, aroused, because of him.

Yuuri reached out with his right hand towards Victor’s member, which was straining against his trousers. Before Yuuri could reach his goal though, Victor grasped his arm, linking their fingers together.

“Let’s save that for another time Yuuri. Today I just want to see you feel good.” Victor sounded slightly out of breath as he spoke, and captured Yuuri’s lips in another deep kiss.

Yuuri moaned into the kiss. He could feel his climax building, like a knot getting tighter in his lower abdomen. He was thrusting wildly against Victor’s leg now, looking for the sweet moment of release. The pre-come had completely stained through his pajama pants, creating vulgar wet sounds every time he thrust against Victor’s thigh.

Victor moved down from Yuuri’s mouth, leaving a trail of hot kisses in his wake. Yuuri tilted his head back, in an effort to grant Victor better access. Victor hummed in appreciation, and left three hot, wet kisses on Yuuri’s throat, before biting down strongly, and leaving a red mark behind which would surely bruise.

Yuuri cried out from the act, it had hurt, but the pleasure he was feeling was many more times greater. As if in an apology, Victor’s left hand moved down to knead Yuuri’s ass, moving in time with Yuuri’s thrusts, which were coming more erratic by the minute.

Suddenly Victor slipped his finger between Yuuris cheeks, circling his hole, which caused Yuuri to completely lose his sense of rhythm. He was so close!

“Victor, please—!” Yuuri let out a strangled moan, opening his eyes that had closed of their own accord somewhere down the line.

Victor also looked flushed, his hair a mess. He was licking his lips again, all the while he kept kneading Yuuri’s ass and thrusting his finger teasingly against Yuuri’s hole.

“Let me see you come Yuuri” Victor whispered hotly.

That made him undone. Yuuri came wildly, moaning Victor’s name as he spent himself. Victor couldn’t quite stifle a loud moan himself, as he watched the exquisite creature having an orgasm on top of him. Yuuri’s mouth was open in a slight o, his cheeks were flushed all the way to his ears, and his eyes had fallen closed in pure pleasure.

As Yuuri slowly came down from his afterglow and slumped beside Victor on the bed, Victor came painfully aware of his own problem, namely his shaft, which at this point was starting to become painfully hard.

Victor slowly slipped from the bed, even though Yuuri said something illegible in protest and tried to hold onto him weakly. The younger man was much too tired though, and who could blame him, he had been training hard all week, trying to get back to the weigh he was during the last Grand Prix Final. He was practically at his goal though, and soon they could start to practice some actual skating.

Victor smiled lovingly down on the precious creature on the bed, who was fast losing the fight against sleep. If getting to know Yuuri was going to be this interesting also in the future, he really might get addicted.

First he needed to take care of his straining member though. Victor quietly slipped from Yuuri’s room, and moved down the hall to reach the private bathroom at the end of it. Once he was at his destination, he quickly slipped inside, locking the door behind him.

Victor leaned against the door, and hastily pulled down his trousers and underwear, freeing his engorged member. Without further ceremony, Victor wrapped his fingers around his cock, wetting his whole length with the pre-come that had already gathered at the head.

He closed his eyes, and thought about how he had just wanted to tease Yuuri at first, but wound up with a far more exquisite treat than he could ever have imagined. Yuuri taking the initiative to kiss him was also an unexpected but pleasant surprise. ‘It seems that inside the little piglet there lives a wolf.’

Remembering how Yuuri had been wantonly thrusting against his leg, seeking his own pleasure, made Victor increase the rhythm of his own strokes. Oh, how he would love to have those plump lips sucking his cock, Yuuri probably having slight tears in his eyes, but still earnestly and diligently doing all he could to please him.

Victor sped up, meeting his hands movements with thrusts, knowing he wouldn’t last long, not after the show he had been privileged to witness earlier.  Victor could clearly still remember the sweet and slightly spicy taste of Yuuri’s mouth, and he used the thought of once more kissing the younger man to spur him on.

Victor’s hand movements became frantic, and when he remembered how Yuuri had begged him for release, he came, crying out Yuuri’s name and spending himself on his hand and the floor. Victor’s knees buckled, but he kept himself upright just barely by leaning on the bathroom door, while he waited to come down from his orgasm.

It had been a while since he came only by masturbating, but Victor wasn’t complaining. He wouldn’t mess this up with Yuuri by rushing things, and besides, it seemed like the other man would be more than eager to explore his body with Victor. Even if Yuuri was still a virgin, he was 23 years old, so it wasn’t like he didn’t know about sex, thought Victor had to wonder how much of the specifics Yuuri knew.

“Well, all in due time”. Victor said to himself in an upbeat tone, while his usual smile spread across his face. Hopefully tomorrow he could actually start coaching Yuuri in skating, but only if Yuuri was in good enough shape to handle the training Victor had planned. Otherwise it would be more basic muscle training for him!

Victor quickly cleaned himself and the mess he had made on the floor. Seeing himself in the mirror, he burst out laughing. There were slightly visible red nail marks on his left shoulder. When had Yuuri made those? Still chuckling to himself, he left the bathroom and walked back to Yuuri’s room.

Opening the door quietly, he found Yuuri fast asleep on the bed, with moonlight lighting up his features. Yuuri’s lips looked a little swollen and Victor could just make out the kiss mark he had left on Yuuri’s throat. Yes, he could definitely get addicted to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything to say, please leave a comment, it always brightens an authors day to have some written feedback, thus for those that have commented before, kudos to you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes longer chapters, raise your hand! o/
> 
> This chapter was actually supposed to progress further, but all the good things happening in episode 7 clearly had an affect on me. Or maybe it was lifting the rating in the previous chapter?
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The sun’s first rays were softly flitting through the window, causing Yuuri to stir in his bed. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep that was still hanging onto his consciousness. It couldn’t be more than 6:30 in the morning based on the amount of light. ‘I might as well sleep for another 30 minutes before getting up’.

Yuuri turned to lay on his left side, intending to catch a little more sleep, but found himself rolling next to another body which was occupying his bed. He was awake in an instant, and pushed himself quickly to a sitting position. Yuuri fumbled around, trying to find his glasses.

‘Here they are!’ Yuuri found his glasses beside his pillow and put them on, wishing right away that he hadn’t.

Lying on his bed was Victor Nikiforov, the living legend of figure skating himself, sleeping with no care in the world like he belonged there. As if that wouldn’t be enough, he was topless!

Yuuri blushed all the way up to his ears and he had to hold his hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t wake the other man with an embarrassing sound that was threatening to escape from his throat.

The sun was casting its rays over Victor, making it seem like the other was almost shining. Victor’s hair was tussled and he was breathing softly through his slightly opened mouth. Yuuri’s eyes traveled down Victor’s form, over his chest and waist to his hips, where the blanket had tangled itself around the older man.

Yuuri’s mouth went dry, and he swallowed nervously. It wasn’t the first time he saw Victor without his clothes, so he shouldn’t be this jittery. The first time the man had appeared at Hasetsu he had been taking a bath! So he shouldn’t be this apprehensive just seeing the man’s chest.

However, the first time he saw Victor naked, he hadn’t been getting off on top of the man just the previous night, which happened to be the case now. Yuuri covered his face in humiliation and peeked at Victor through his fingers.

Victor had also been hard the previous night, he was sure about that, though he couldn’t remember much after climaxing, his relaxed body giving away to exhaustion and the comfort sleep provided. But if the man was sleeping in the same bed as him, he couldn’t have been disgusted or disappointed with Yuuri, right?

The last part might change though, if he wasn’t in the physical shape needed for Victor’s standards. Yuuri looked down at his stomach, and made another discovery. He was still wearing the same pants as yesterday. Would the amount of humiliation this morning provided for him never end?

‘Ugh, I need to take these off.’

Now the problem was just how to get off the bed and into the bathroom without waking Victor, who was very efficiently blocking Yuuri’s way out of the bed. Yuuri couldn’t even crawl off the bed from the foot end, not with Victor being taller than him and taking up all the space.

Yuuri focused his gaze on Victor’s face. The man seemed to still be soundly asleep. Good, he could do this.

Yuuri shrugged the rest of the blanket off himself and quietly moved his right hand over Victor to grab the edge of the bed. Yuuri kept nervously glancing up to see Victor’s face, trying to determine if the man was about to wake up.

Yuuri slowly bent his right led over Victor and softly placed it on the floor beside the bed. His hips were hovering just above Victor’s, and any sudden movement could topple him over the older man.

‘Thank god my bed isn’t higher, otherwise reaching the floor would have been impossible.’

Now came the hard part, but luckily Yuuri hadn’t been training for nothing. He gave a strong push with his left hand and leg, swinging the rest of his body over Victor and landing fully to the floor with a soft thump.

‘Yes!’ It was times like these that having the extra muscle from skating really came useful. Now he just needed to sneak off the room and he would be clear.

Sadly things don’t always go as planned, at least for him. Just as Yuuri was taking his first step towards the door, his advancement was halted by two strong arms suddenly capturing him by the waist.

“Wha-!”

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat and he swiveled his head around. He was met with the sleepy blue eyes of Victor, who was yawning and looking up at him.

“Yuuri, where are you going—?” Victor still sounded like he was half asleep, but his warm hands held Yuuri firmly in place.

“W-well I was just planning to take a quick shower and then go for my morning run.” A sleep tussled Victor was a new and stimulating experience, causing Yuuri to fumble with his words. His morning wood was also happily reacting to the picture Victor painted, lying there on his bed in the morning light.

“Eh, but it’s still so early, you can sleep a little more.” Victor was whining slightly and had started to softly massage Yuuri’s hips with his hands.

‘Sleeping late did sound really tempting.’ Yuuri was almost swayed to climb back into the bed, but then Victor squeezed his waist softly, causing him to remember what he had been working towards the whole week.

“I’m sorry Victor! I’ll see you at the rink later today!”

With those words, Yuuri gently pulled himself away from Victor’s hands and dashed out of the room.

Victor chuckled softly, as he watched Yuuri almost trip because of Makkachin that had been sleeping right outside Yuuri’s bedroom door. ‘Oh well, there will be other chances.’ With those thoughts in his head, Victor tucked himself once again under the covers. Makkachin soon joined him on the bed, and they both drifted back to undisturbed sleep.

Meanwhile Yuuri had finally made it to the private bathroom at the end of the hall. He quickly made his way inside and locked the door behind him.

Yuuri couldn’t believe he had actually survived that exchange with Victor after what had happened between them yesterday. His heart was still beating like mad and he could feel the heat radiating from his face.

Yuuri hadn’t even had time to feel awkward before, not when Victor had so nonchalantly suggested that he would stay and sleep a little longer in the same bed as the other man. Now that he was by himself though, he was feeling more than a little mortified. Had he seriously confessed being bisexual, kissed, and had an orgasm on top of Victor the day before?

‘I did not seriously do that. Please let me believe it was just another one of my dreams!’

Trying to keep himself in the denial, Yuuri walked deeper into the bathroom and got out of his pajamas, tossing them into the laundry basket. He cringed inwardly as he peeled his underwear off, the cum from yesterday having dried into them.

‘Reality is harsh.’ He would have to wash those himself later, he wouldn’t live it down if his mother or sister found them. For now though, they joined his pajamas in the pile of laundry.

Yuuri’s penis was still half hard after the morning’s events and straining for his attention. Yuuri ignored it though, and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water.

The warm water felt heavenly on his skin, and Yuuri started to slowly shampoo his hair. He closed his eyes in bliss and let the water wash the shampoo down the drain. It seemed that his determination to ignore the problem had helped, and his shaft had also calmed down considerably.

Yuuri grabbed a bottle of body wash, and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He turned off the shower head for the time being, and started to soap himself from his legs up. He was almost done, when he reached his neck and felt a sudden dull pain.

‘What was that?’

Yuuri probed his neck softly, and was met with the same blunt twinge again. Then he remembered. Yesterday, Victor had bitten him there, while he had been drowning in the pleasure that having his idol underneath him had provided. All of the memories of their passionate encounter came flooding back to his conscious mind at once, and his cock was instantly hard again and straining for attention.

Yuuri let out a guttural groan and closed his eyes. He had been trying to avoid thinking about this for most of the morning, but it seemed all his efforts had been for naught. Yuuri turned the water on again, which washed away the foam that had formed from the body wash, but did nothing to calm his engorged member.

Letting out an unsatisfied huff, Yuuri took hold of his cock with his right hand. He was so embarrassed to be jerking off in the shower in the morning. It was like he was a teenager again. However there was no helping it, as he needed to calm down quickly so he could get to his morning practice. There was no way he could make Victor wait for him to get back into shape any longer than he already had done.

‘Speaking of Victor, he looked way too erotic last night.’ Yuuri could clearly remember how Victor had looked at him, like he was some kind of intriguing creature Victor would love to eat up whole. Yuuri moved his hand in a slow rhythm over his cock, letting the water and the remaining body wash act as a lubricant.

The images of Victor were filling his mind as he gently massaged his balls, moving back up his penis to finger the head that had started to leak pre-come. Yuuri was slowly building up the speed of his strokes, while images of Victor giving him a hand-job filled his head.

The warm water was slowly fogging up the bathroom and Yuuri started to pant in time with his strokes. He moved his hand faster, first over the head of his shaft, then down all the way to his stomach, and then quickly back again. The movement was creating an indecent squishing sound, which was made louder in the bathroom’s enclosed space.

“It feels so good Victor”. Yuuri couldn’t help crying out softly, as he started to thrust into his hand, imagining it to be Victor’s more elegant looking one. He could feel his orgasm slowly building in his lower stomach, but the stimulation just wasn’t enough yet!

Yuuri lifted his left hand and softly took his fingers into his mouth. He could vividly remember the way Victor had kissed him, moving his tongue inside Yuuri’s mouth, claiming it as his own. Yuuri sucked his fingers, making them slick with saliva, little of it escaping from the corner of his lips. He pumped his fingers in and out of his mouth at the same rhythm with his thrusts, massaging the digits with his tongue.

‘I think that’s enough, it’s not like it will get any better without some lotion.’ Yuuri pulled his fingers out of his mouth, making a slight popping sound while doing so. He stilled his hips, but kept up the rhythm, which was quickly becoming frantic, with the movements of his right hand. Yuuri leaned to rest his forehead to the wall, letting the water from the shower head wash down his back.

He moved his left hand gently down his back, finally reaching his destination. Yuuri could remember how Victor had teased his ass the previous night, and with that thought he thrust one of his fingers inside himself.

‘Ah! This is it.’ As he had thought, it stung at first, but it was exactly the stimulation he needed. Yuuri started to thrust his finger in and out of himself with a matching rhythm to his strokes. The knot in his stomach was getting tighter, and the double stimulation from his back and front was sending little electric currents running through him.

Yuuri cried out as he finally found his prostate. Stroking it send a shock running through his nerves all the way to the tip of his penis. He was so close now! Yuuri added a second finger inside himself, and kept thrusting them frantically, creating small sparks every time he touched that sweet spot inside himself.

Having lost all sense of rhythm, Yuuri kept fingering himself and thrusting into his hand, while he could feel his legs starting to tremble. He couldn’t help moaning wantonly from the pleasure, and just thanked his lucky stars that it was so early in the morning that others of the household would still be sleeping.

Yuuri was lost in a fantasy of Victor, disheveled on his bed in throes of passion, Yuuri’s name on his lips as Yuuri made him come. Yuuri hit his prostate in the perfect angle then and he was undone. He came all over the bathroom wall, crying out Victor’s name. Yuuri’s legs gave up at that point, and he slowly slipped to the shower floor, feeling spent but satisfied.  

The still flowing water smoothly washed away the mess Yuuri had made while he came down from the height of his orgasm. Yuuri sighed, and climbed up from the floor to turn off the water.

He got off the shower and grasped a fluffy towel from the rack to dry himself. The whole room had been fogged up because of the long shower he had taken, and he had to wipe the mirror with his hand to get a proper look of himself.

Yuuri’s cheeks were still flushed red and his pupils were slightly dilated in the afterglow of the orgasm he had just had.  Now he could also clearly see the kiss mark Victor had left on his neck. He couldn’t believe the Russian man and his selfishness! How was he supposed to cover this up?

Yuuri sighed dejectedly and dried himself off. Luckily there was a folded pile of clean clothes in the bathroom. Yuuri had planned to go to the rink to skate the previous night after taking a shower, but Minako’s insisting had gotten him into the situation he was now.

‘I wonder what Victor thinks of me? He did choose to come here to be my coach of his own free will, but I seriously have to wonder if it’s just something he’s doing to pass time before he gets his inspiration back.’

Yuuri felt depressed for thinking that he wasn’t more than a passing fancy for Victor, like an interesting new toy a child gets for Christmas, but forgets soon after. Wanting to not dwell on the morose thoughts, he dressed quickly, brushed his teeth, and exited the bathroom.

It was almost seven already, so he really needed to start his morning jog. Yuuri quickly made it to the front door, and exited into the fresh morning air. Perhaps the exercise would also help him to sort out his thoughts about a certain Russian skater, who was still blissfully sleeping in Yuuri’s bed.

Yuuri was sure that he would be at least a little less anxious after the exercise, but little did he know that another Russian would come and shatter the peace he’d find in just a couple of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far, it makes the writing really worth it, when you know that someone else is also enjoying these spurs of imagination.
> 
> Please leave kudos if the story was worth your time, and leave a comment if you have anything to say about writing/story etc. or you just want to make me happy, because that's a certain way to make it happen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 5th chapter, this time with Victor's POV, as I needed to write about Makkachin for my own mental health.
> 
> If you came back for this chapter, I thank you for your continued interest and I hope you'll come back for more in the future. As the author, I must also offer my most sincere thanks to everyone commenting, leaving kudos, or following this story. It's always nice to know that there are people who enjoy something you create. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll have more time next week to write. It's always especially hectic for me before Christmas, so I envy people who have time to write a lot also during the week. Now on with the show.

Victor awoke to a quiet beeping sound invading his sleep. He reached for his phone which he had left on top of the futon to turn off the alarm. Makkachin was still sleeping beside him, warming up his right side.

Victor yawned and slowly got up from the bed. He would need some strong coffee before he could even wish for his brain to start properly working. However, first some more proper clothes would be in order.

Victor smiled slyly to himself. At first he had planned to sleep with a shirt on for a change, but after Yuuri had come on to him so strongly the night before, he just had to see the reaction he would get in the morning, from sleeping in only his underwear next to the younger man. Sadly he had been half asleep during the actual event, but Yuuri’s flustered reactions gave him hope that yesterday hadn’t been just Yuuri venting his pent up frustrations, in more than one level.

Victor walked to his own room and got dressed for the day. He would be skating later, so he wore his usual gray training trousers and a black T-shirt. The shirt covered well the scratch marks Yuuri had left, but he had to chuckle to himself as he remembered leaving the kiss mark on Yuuri’s neck.

‘I wonder how he’ll try to cover it up’.

Victor left his room for the bathroom to make himself presentable for the day, and then made his way downstairs. He usually ate breakfast in the same room with all the quests staying at the onsen, and as he stepped in he found a couple of quests still lounging around. Yuuri’s mother was animatedly talking to one of the quests, while she was cleaning up his dishes.

The woman was always radiating such positive energy, that it made Victor feel like he had finally found the home he had always wanted. He hadn’t really been unhappy in his flat at St. Petersburg, but in the back of his head he had felt that something important was missing.

Victor was awoken from his thoughts by Hiroko Katsuki’s bright voice. “Oh Vicchan, you’re up! Just take a seat and I’ll have coffee and some breakfast brought to you in a minute.”

Victor smiled his usual bright smile and nodded to Hiroko, who disappeared into the kitchen. He took a seat at one of the tables, and was soon joined by Makkachin, who clearly had finally decided to get out of bed.

“Well good morning to you too Makkachin, you sleepy head.” Victor smiled and petted his dog lovingly. Makkachin was wagging its tail excitedly and settled down next to Victor when Hiroko came over with a tray laden with breakfast and a steaming cup of coffee.

“Here you go Vicchan. Will you be leaving for the rink after you finish eating?” Hiroko placed the tray with the food in front of Victor and sat to next to him.

“Yes, though I’ll play with Makkachin for a little while before going.”

Makkachin lifted its head after hearing his name, and looked excitedly at Victor. He stroked the dog’s head a couple of times, making it settle down again. Victor really loved his poodle, and often had felt bad for leaving it for long amounts of time, because of the competitions he took part in around the world.

“I’ll pack you a lunch then, as you probably won’t come home before the evening again.”

‘Home…’ Victor turned to face Hiroko again. The woman was gazing at him with such affection in her eyes that the protest about bothering her with making his lunch died before it made to his lips.

“Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold!” With those words Hiroko got up, patted Victor softly on the shoulder and disappeared into the kitchen.

‘I’ve been called willful before, but I think I’ll never be able to say no to Yuuri’s mother.’ Victor chuckled as he reached for his steaming coffee, taking a long sip of the dark beverage. It tasted like heaven and made him feel like he was alive again.

Victor ate his breakfast in contemplative silence, absentmindedly petting Makkachin behind the ears while he had devoured the last of the food. Now he was sipping the rest of his coffee that Hiroko had graciously re-filled somewhere along the line. Makkachin had patiently waited for him to finish, but it was clear that the dog was getting anxious for his attention, as it had started to muzzle its head against his thigh.

Victor lowered the mug down to the table, and beamed at his dog, who immediately perked up.

“Okay, lets go out shall we?”

Makkahin was instantly up and running for the front door. Victor let out a hearty laugh and followed after this canine friend.

They played outside for at least half an hour, until it seemed like Makkachin was satisfied with his owner’s attention for the time being. As they made their way back inside, they were greeted at the entrance by Yuuri’s mother, who was holding Victor’s bag and a small parcel, which presumably had Victor’s lunch inside it.

“Here are your things Vicchan! I also packed the lunch as promised. You’ve been staying out late exploring the city during the week, so I put in things which will help to keep up your energy through the day. You need to take care of yourself and keep up a healthy diet after all.” Hiroko was smiling her warm smile as she handed Victor his things.

“Thank you, you really shouldn’t have gone through the trouble.” Victor gratefully took the things from her, and went to place the lunch box into the basket of his bike, which he kept beside the house. He was ready to go.

“Oh, and Vicchan.”

Victor had been opening the bike’s lock, and lifted his head at hearing his name being called. Hiroko was still beaming at him from the doorway, with Makkachin sitting dutifully beside her.

“Please take care of our Yuuri from now on too.”

Even though Victor was still smiling, his answer sounded somber, filled with serious conviction. “I will.” 

Hiroko seemed happy with his response. “Our son can be pretty stubborn, but I’m sure you will manage. If you ever have any trouble though, you can always come to talk to me. I’ll sort him out for you.”

A bubbly laugh escaped from Victor, as he gazed at the woman in front of him. He was earnestly beginning to like Yuuri’s mother more and more. She had so easily accepted the Russian just moving into the household, and was treating him like he was already part of the family.

“I’ll see you in the evening then Vicchan.” Hiroko made a small bow and stepped back inside the house, with Makkachin following excitedly after her.

Victor got onto his bike and made his way through the town to the Hasetsu ice castle.

As he made his way inside, he was greeted with Yuuko Nishigori tending to the skates at the front desk. At the sound of the door opening, she had lifted hear head, and was presently beaming at him.

“Good morning Victor!”

Now that Victor took a proper look at her, he could see why Yuuri had taken a liking to the woman. She was definitely pretty, with a petite feminine body, and her radiant disposition seemed to brighten up the whole room.

“Good morning! Is it alright if I use the rink again today?” Victor smiled his customary smile as he made his way to the desk.

“You’ve been asking the same thing every morning for the past week and I keep telling you that it’s totally fine! No one in their right mind would turn a renowned world class skater like you from their rink Victor, so you can stop asking already.” Though her voice sounded a little admonishing her eyes were sparking brightly.

Victor’s smile widened. “Then, would it also be possible to reserve the rink for private use in the afternoon?”

Yuuko picked up a leather covered book and quickly read through the entries. She lifted her gaze and smiled at Victor again.

“There are no classes today, so I can do that. Will you be practicing together with Yuuri?”

Victor had to give points for the woman’s insight, though it probably hadn’t been such a leap to come to that conclusion. It seemed that they had anyways reserved the rink for his use at his usual practice times, without him even asking, but this time he had especially requested for her to reserve the place.

“It’s up to Yuuri, but I think he might already be in the shape I deemed necessary.” Victor’s mind helpfully supplied him with images from the night before, with Yuuri’s weight on top of him, moaning his name. ‘Yes, the younger man should be ready today’. 

It wouldn't do to linger in the thoughts if he didn't want to repeat his nightly excursion to the bathroom, so Victor thanked Yuuko for all her help and made his way towards the rink. Now all he had to do was wait for the lovely little piglet to make his appearance. Before that, he would immerse himself in his training. He was still torn between the two possible themes for the short program, and moving his body through the choreography always helped.

_\-  Afternoon of the same day -_

Victor was skating in the rink, going through the program he had started crafting previously in the year.

‘Hmm, I’m still not quite sure’. Victor was trying to figure out the best way to capture the feeling of the music into the performance, but he was stuck. It just seemed that his imagination would need some more inspiration from somewhere.

He was in deep though, when a familiar angry voice broke into his consciousness.

“You look like you’re doing just great, Victor!!”

Victor turned to the side, and saw the owner of the voice, Yuri Plisetsky, standing next to his Yuuri at the side of the rink. ‘His Yuuri? Well, he had self-righteously appointed himself as the younger man’s coach, but the thought had still come from nowhere’.

Victor didn’t have time for analyzing the thought any deeper, as Yuri was clearly waiting for his response. 

“Yuri, you came here? I’m surprised that Yakov let you come. Do you want something?”

Yuri’s look turned even darker if possible, and it seemed that he might blow up at any moment. It was a face Victor had come very familiar with through the years, as various people showed similar expression to him from time to time. It only served to brighten his mood though, as he loved getting reactions out of people. The young man might turn out to be just the extra stimulation his imagination needed.

“Judging from that look, I’m guessing that I forgot some promise that I made?” Victor smiled widely while saying that, which didn’t seem to lift Yuri’s mood at all.

Yuuri was keeping quiet though, and to Victor it seemed like he had slightly retreated back into his shell compared to the night before. Yuri instead was making noise on both of their behalf, declaring that Victor had promised to choreograph a program for him.

Now that Yuri mentioned it, he might have said that! But he had always had a hard time remembering all the inconsequential things he promised. However, a promise is a promise, and Victor did feel slightly bad for letting the young skater down.

‘Oh, I just had the best idea!’

“Tomorrow I’ll choreograph a program for both of you to the same music I’m using in my short program.”

He had been torn about which piece to use, but Yuri turning up solved that problem. Also, he was really looking forward to Yuuri’s reactions to the volatile young Russian, even if now it was probably impossible to try and sneak into Yuuri’s room at night. Such a pity.

‘Well, some distance might also be good. I don’t want to forcefully push Yuuri into anything he doesn’t want to do.’

The “Hot Springs on Ice” would definitely turn out to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything to say (loved this, hated that), please leave a comment. It's the only certain way for us authors to improve quicker. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this in time for Yuuri's birthday, and well, it still is 29.11. somewhere in the world, thus I consider myself safe. I hope you all had a wonderful day, and thank you for your continued support, it's what makes me try harder to make this story better.
> 
> I'll be away from the country the coming weekend, thus a new chapter before the next week is highly unlikely, so this in another reason why I motivated myself to post this asap (even if I'll be dead on my feet tomorrow from lack of sleep, haha).
> 
> Enjoy!

Victor was calmly lounging on his white sofa with Makkachin, while Yuuri was nervously fidgeting in front of him, with his back turned to Victor.

‘How on earth did it turn out like this?’

Just a couple of hours before Yuuri had been happy that he was finally back to the weight he was before the Grand Prix Final, which had meant that he could finally get Victor's permission to actually skate.

Then Yuri Plisetsky had appeared out of nowhere, proclaiming that Victor had promised to choreograph a program to the young Russian skater. And the worst of all, he had demanded that Victor should come back to Russia with him. 

At the moment Yuuri felt unsure. Just the day before he had been fairly confident that Victor would stay here by his side, but seeing the thoughtful face Victor had made after Yuri’s demand made him feel anxious.

What if his doubts were right, and Victor really had come to Japan only to get his inspiration back? Or what if the video of Yuuri skating Victor’s program had piqued Victor’s interest at first, but now he had been disappointed with the real Yuuri? Especially after Yuuri had so forcefully thrown himself in the arms of the genius skater the night before.

‘Well it's not like I can change the past. I’m an adult already, I’ll deal with the issue when it arises and keep a proper distance to Victor.’

Besides, Yuri had just a moment ago proclaimed that he would also be staying at Yuuri’s family home, as otherwise Yuuri would have Victor all to himself. Seriously though, it’s not like he could calmly stay in the same room as Victor at the moment, what with everything going on between them.

Yuuri was roused from his thoughts when Yuri opened the door adjoining his and Victor’s rooms with a slam. He was holding a huge towel in his hands.

“Okay, I’m ready. Which way is the bath, pig?”

Yuuri sighed inwardly at the young Russians hostile tone and gave him a small smile. Yuri had definitely earned the nickname “Russian Punk.”

“The private bath is downstairs, through the corridor on the right. If you’ll just follow me, I can show you—“

“I can find it by myself! It’s not like I need your help with anything. Just get me some food!” Yuri glared at Yuuri for another good measure, and then excited the room.

‘Uwaah, he has such attitude.’ Yuuri looked after Yuri’s back smiling slightly, as the younger man went fuming down the hallway. Even though he was unbelievably rude, Yuuri couldn’t really dislike the young man.

Yuri kind of reminded him of a tabby cat that had lived near his high school. It had been quick to scratch anyone who suddenly tried to pet it, but every time its owner came home, the cat would happily run to meet them, mewing delightedly in greeting.

“Yuri, play nicely!” Victor’s cheery voice called after the retreating form of Yuri, who Yuuri could hear stomping down the stairs.

The young man had made such a fuss, that it was only now that Yuuri realized he had been left alone with Victor, save Makkachin. Call him a coward, but he was suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Yuuri thought he had handled everything fine previously, but now that it was just him and Victor in the room, he couldn’t help feeling embarrassed.

Without turning back to look at Victor, Yuuri quickly circled around Victor’s coffee table, making his way towards the door.

“I’ll just go and ask my mother to prepare some food also for Yuri for when he gets out of the bath.”

Yuuri made to leave the room, but he wasn’t able to take more than one step, when he felt himself being yanked backwards from the waist.

Yuuri yelped in surprise and stumbled straight onto Victor’s waiting lap. Makkachin gave a startled ruff at the sudden action, and jumped down the sofa to go and sleep on the bed instead. His owner really was a handful sometimes! 

The Russian tightened his hold around Yuuri’s waist, and pulled him flush against his chest. Yuuri could feel Victor breathing against the shell of his ear and it made him blush crimson all the way to his ears.

“Yuuri, are you avoiding me?”

Victor sounded like he was definitely pouting, and his tone had dropped to a deep rumble. Yuuri could feel a soft tremble traveling down his back. Even if he had worshiped Victor as his idol for over a decade, his reactions were still so juvenile!

Hadn’t they just the previous night been doing something far more embarrassing? This wasn’t the time to be turned on just from having the older man talking into his ear from close proximity.

“I—I’m not avoiding you Victor.”

“Then why were you so eager to leave right after we were left alone?”

So Victor had realized it after all. Yuuri had hoped that he had sounded natural when he had tried to leave the room, but apparently that hadn’t been the case.

“And you even used make up to cover the kiss mark I left on your neck. Even though you were so turned on yesterday.” Victor sounded sullen as he nuzzled Yuuri’s neck right at the spot he had been kissing just the previous night.

Yuuri’s breath hitched in his throat from the added stimulation. Yuuri’s own hands wound up over Victor’s, and he unconsciously tilted his neck to give Victor better access. He had learned how to cover up the dark circles which usually resulted from his lack of sleep before competitions, and in a situation like this he had thought the skill would serve him well.

He hadn’t taken into account Victor’s reaction though. The possessive way the older man was now nibbling at his neck, moving slowly towards his left ear, was slowly starting to drive him mad. 

Yuuri took a shaky breath and found his voice once more. “I just—didn’t want everyone to see it.”

Victor pulled back wistfully and rested his forehead against the back of Yuuri’s head, letting out a low huff.

“I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable Yuuri. If you regret what happened yesterday, we can just forget it.”

“I don’t regret it!”

Yuuri twisted himself in Victor’s arms so that he was able to see the older man. The Russian’s eyes were widened in slight awe, and a small questioning smile was slowly turning up the corner of his lips.

“It’s just that I wanted to keep it private. It’s not like I know how long you’ll put up with me…”

Yuuri averted his eyes at the end of his sentence, so he didn’t see how Victor’s face morphed into a frown.

Victor carefully studied Yuuri’s closed expression, and noticed how the younger man had started gnawing at his bottom lip nervously. ‘Was Yuuri feeling insecure about the connection he now shared with him?’ He was looking at anywhere but Victor, and was gently starting to fidget on his lap.

It wasn’t like he could yet say that he was in love with Yuuri, and Victor doubted that the younger man felt little more than admiration and a moderate amount of lust for him. However, he wasn’t planning on toying with Yuuri’s feelings, and was rather looking forward to where their continued association would lead them.

But how could he best convey his feeling to the man before him?

“Yuuri, I—“

“Yuuri, do we have another guest?”

Yuuri and Victor both startled from hearing Yuuri’s mother’s voice calling from the stairs. The tension in the room dissipated to some degree, and Victor unknowingly loosened his hold around Yuuri’s waist.

“Yes mum, could you make them some food too? I’ll come down to help set the table right away.”

Yuuri gently got up from Victor’s lap and turned to face Victor once more. Even though there was a smile ghosting at the corner of his lips, he seemed to have withdrawn back into the shell he had been in when they had first met.

Victor frowned at that, this certainly hadn’t been the development he had been hoping to take place. Before he could continue his cut-off sentence though, Yuuri spoke in a soft voice.

“I’ll go and help out downstairs. See you at the dining room in a bit Victor.”

Without sparing Victor any time to finish what he had wanted to say, Yuuri disappeared downstairs.

Victor let out a small sight and got up from the sofa. He walked to his bed to pet Makkachin, who was blissfully unaware of the dilemma its owner currently found themselves in.

“If we just talk it out I think we’ll be able to understand each other and move on from this predicament, Makkachin. But how to achieve that seems to be the problem.”

Victor smiled as he scratched Makkachin behind the ears, the dog sighing in satisfaction.This was the first time Victor was having such a hard time with another person. It was so refreshing! It had been such a long time since he was so excited to get to know anyone better, and Yuuri was definitely someone who piqued his interest time and time again.

Perhaps having the outspoken Yuri around might help to also coax Yuuri to be more vocal about his feelings.

Meanwhile downstairs, Yuuri found himself sitting awkwardly in a room with Yuri. The younger man was fumbling around with the coat of the robe he had borrowed from the inn, but Yuuri didn't dare to offer any help with the clearly unfamiliar garment. Yuri probably wouldn't listen him anyway. Luckily the awkward atmosphere between them was broken by Yuuri’s mother Hiroko entering the room with the food.

“Here is your dinner Yuuri. And who is this young man with you?” Hiroko was smiling, as she sat beside the table in order to place down all the food she was carrying.

“Mom, this is Yuri Plisetsky. He’s also a figure skater.” Yuuri made the introductions and gratefully accepted the food brought to him, though he was slightly disappointed that he was still abstaining from eating their family’s katsudon.

“Nice to meet you mam, I’m Yuri.”

Yuri’s tone was respectful, though as usual there wasn't even a sliver of a smile on his face.

“So your name is also Yuri? How nice! I hope you enjoy your stay here in Japan.” Hiroko smiled brightly at Yuri, and set down the tray containing his food in front of him.

“Oh Yuri, you’re having Katsudon? It’s really good!”

Victor languidly walked into the room and sat on the opposite side of the table from Yuuri. He was smiling his customarily childish bright smile, and gazing at Yuri.

Yuuri felt like something got caught in his throat. ‘Just act normal, there’s nothing to feel uneasy about.’

However, behaving normally turned out to be a much harder hurdle than Yuuri had even dared to imagine. Watching the easygoing banter between the two Russian skaters felt like someone had tied a rope around his chest, which was slowly squeezing the air out of him and making his heart ache with longing.

The last straw was seeing Victor laughing so freely after Yuri got angry at him, for using the new nickname ‘Yurio’ which his sister had just a couple of minutes before bestowed upon the young man. The unrestrained laugh seemed like a rejection.

Yuuri felt like he was suffocating. He needed to get away to clear his head. Yuuri quickly went to get his training gear and then he was off.

It was like he was running through a fog, as his feet slowly carried him towards the Hasetsu Ice Castle.

‘It seems that Victor would rather be with **that** Yuri.’

Not that it would surprise him. Yurio was after all 8 years younger than him, with a lot more potential and a longer career ahead of him. Moreover, the interaction between the two had been so comfortable, so Victor would surely prefer to coach Yurio instead of someone like him, who still couldn’t even properly relax in Victor’s presence.

Yuuri wasn’t sure when he had reached the rink, but luckily the place was still open. He didn’t have to say anything to Yuko, who just smiled dolefully at him and said that he could skate for as long as he needed.

Yuuri put on his skates, his hands automatically going through the familiar movements even though his mind was buzzing with distressing thoughts. He slowly made his way to the ice, and started to softly go through the usual motions. The morose thoughts slipped one by one from his mind, until he was left with nothing.

Slowly Yuuri calmed down, as moving of his body freed him from the chains of the deliberating anxiety that just a moment ago had consumed his whole body, making it turn ice cold.

‘There is nothing I can do about the relationship Victor has with Yuri. They have known each other for a much longer time after all.’ However, he hadn’t made it to the Grand Prix Final on pure luck the previous year. Even if Yurio had a lot more confidence than him, Yuuri was sure that all the practice he had done until this moment was something he could compete with.

‘I’ll never win if I back off even before the competition begins.’ He wasn’t sure how many seasons his body could still last even if he hadn’t had any serious injuries so far. Yurio would still have many chances, but this could as well be his last season.

Furthermore, Victor had come to Japan to be his coach. Whatever the living legend had seen in him, he wouldn’t let those expectations die in vain. There was no way he couldn’t lose the “Hot Springs on Ice” if he wanted to make it to the Grand Prix Final.

‘No matter what the future brings, I am sure I’m the one who wants Victor to be their coach the most.’

With a newfound conviction, Yuuri finished his training and after saying his goodbyes to Yuko and Takeshi, he made his way back home.

Yuuri was relieved when he saw no-one as he made his way to his room. Victor would announce the short programs the next day, so he really needed all his energy, and all the emotional roller-coaster he had gone through during the day had totally exhausted him.

‘I’m not sure if I can sleep though.’ After all it wouldn’t be the first time that he had worked himself into such an emotional exhaustion that falling asleep was a difficult task.

Yuuri burrowed himself under the blankets, burying his face in the pillow. That’s when it hit him. He wasn’t sure how he recognized it straight away, not having consciously thought about it before, but it definitely was there. Victor’s scent.

Yuuri hugged his pillow and inhaled deeply. There was a faint smell which reminded him of freshly cut grass and Viscaria flowers, and also something very much Victor, which Yuuri couldn’t compare to anything. It was calming and made him feel content, and before he had time to think about it, he had drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow would be another trying day for Yuuri, but for now he dreamed of a silver haired skater, who was reaching his hand out towards him, as if in an invitation to dance. No matter what the future would entail, he would always take that hand. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has supported this story so far, if you have anything to say, please do, I'll be sure to answer you back! As always, your lovely comments keep me motivated to go on and improve my writing.
> 
> Also did you notice what I did in the end with the plants? :3 And I just HAD to compare Yurio to a cat, don't blame me, it had to be done after the cat ears landed on his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone following this story and to anyone who is reading this for the first time.
> 
> It's been a little over a week since the last update (boo), my dominant hand hurts like hell because of tenosynovitis (a recurring problem I have), BUT here is a new chapter for your pleasure.
> 
> I was intending to get into some smutty goodness in this chapter, but Yurio ended up taking more pages than I intended. Well whatever, we'll get into that in the next one, so hopefully you'll come back for that!
> 
> Now on with the show!

Victor was watching him.

Naturally that should be expected, the older Russian man had come to Hasetsu in the first place to be his coach after all. If he didn’t see how Yuuri was performing, how on earth would he be able to correct his mistakes, though Victor being Victor, he might just be able to pull it off.

That wasn’t the issue though. It was the way Victor was looking at him. There seemed to be a quietly growing intense desire for **something** hidden just under the surface of the façade of Victor’s bright teasing smiles. Yuuri still felt a slight tremor travel down his back as he remembered Victor’s words from a couple of days before.

“No one in the whole wide world knows your true eros, Yuuri. It may be an alluring side of you that you yourself are unaware of. Can you show it to me soon?”

A blush stained Yuuri’s cheeks red as he remembered the way Victor had smoothly glided on the ice, sliding his right leg between Yuuri’s, making him remember more wicked things said leg had been previously used for.

Yuuri lifted his index finger and gingerly traced his lips. It had definitely been unfair how composed the older man had seemed, languidly tracing Yuuri’s bottom lip, while leaning impossibly close to his face. And the way Victor's tone of voice had seemed to drop a couple of octaves lower–!

Luckily Yurio had been there demanding for Victor’s attention before the situation turned any more risqué. However, after that incident and Yurio’s appearance, Yuuri had caught Victor staring at him several times.

The quiet staring was drastically opposed by the sharp remarks Victor wasn’t afraid to say, as he pushed both Yuuri and Yurio to reach the level of skill he deemed necessary.  They had been training hard for almost a week, and now there were only two days left before the actual showdown at the Hasetsu Ice Castle.

Yurio had also slowly been warming up to Yuuri during all the practice they had been doing together. There was no way he could yet call them friends at this point, but the tight training schedule had seemed to quell enough of Yurio’s energy, so that he wasn’t actively looking to start conflict between the Japanese skater anymore.

“Hey pig, what's taking so long?!”

Or perhaps that was just wishful thinking of his part. Yuuri sighed and tightened the belt of his white coat, before stepping outside.

‘Why had he been made to accompany Yurio on this waterfall mediation exercise again?’

They made their way on a wooden platform towards the bank of the small river beginning from the waterfall. Yurio was storming ahead, grumbling something in Russian which Yuuri couldn’t understand. Yurio complained frequently, but he still had done everything Victor had asked of him so far, and Yuuri had developed a profound respect for the dedicated teen.

However, it still seemed that Yurio couldn’t quite capture the required ambience for the short program Victor had choreographed for him, and it wasn't like Yuuri was doing a lot better. He had gotten started with the epiphany that the thing which was eros to him was katsudon, but Yuuri felt like something still wasn’t quite lining up in the performance.

Victor, being the genius he was, had probably sensed his uncertainty and thus send him along with Yurio in order to clear his head. Yuuri could still remember how the older Russian skater had gleefully smiled at him, telling Yuuri to accompany Yurio to the waterfall, and leaving no room for him to even try to utter an objection.

Yuuri and Yurio had made their way to the riverbank, and even though Yurio had seemed confident before, even he looked a little unsure, staring at the waterfall ahead. And who could blame him. Even if it was spring, it was still March, and the water was most likely still freezing.

Yurio’s voice broke the silence that had fallen over them. “So we just have to stand under the waterfall?”

Yuuri smiled slightly at the uncertainty he could hear from Yurio’s voice, even though the younger man was trying to uphold a grumpy tone.

“Yes, that is pretty much it.”

Yurio gave a single nod, acknowledging his words, and gingerly walked into the water. Yuuri followed suit, cringing from the chilly water enveloping his feet. They made their way slowly to the waterfall, where Yuuri showed Yurio the proper way to mediate.

Yurio grumpily took his place on Yuuri’s right side, assuming the proper position, with hands held palms flat against each other in front of one’s chest. After fussing for a while, Yurio quieted down. This gave Yuuri time to try and focus on himself.

Victor had asked him to show his “true eros” in his skating, whatever that had meant. Yuuri had never thought of earnestly trying to seduce another person, nor did he think he had anywhere near the necessary skills or body to do that. He wasn’t like Victor, who had been titled as one of the most sought after bachelors, making both men and women swoon for him where ever he went. If only Yuuri would have the compelling charm to steal Victor from the world.

At that point, Yuuri’s brain unhelpfully provided him with a vivid memory of Victor, below him on his bed, definitely feeling at least lust, as Yuuri wantonly got off on top of the man. Only finding relief for sexual tension wasn’t what Yuuri truly wanted though, but what about Victor?

The older man clearly had a lot of experience and a broad range of options, so would he really be satisfied with someone as unexceptional as Yuuri? Was Victor even interested in other men in the first place, and did he rather prefer women with their softer, fuller bodies?

All of these questions kept getting tossed around in Yuuri’s head. As he stood under the waterfall, his fingers and toes tingling from the cold water, he came to a silent resolution.

‘No matter what, I still want that man.’

It would hurt so bad if he learned that Victor was only interested in reliving sexual urges, but even with that doubt gnawing at the back of his mind, Yuuri knew without a doubt that he would do anything in his power to keep Victor by his side. 

Previously he had only idolized the living legend, but during these couple of weeks, the man had slowly wormed his way into Yuuri’s everyday life. There was no way he would give up on the man now.

First things first, he would need to win with the new short program Victor had specifically made for him. Yuuri still needed some kind of inspiration though, something to just click, and the pieces would fall in place.

However, if they kept standing under the waterfall at this time of the year for much longer, his digits would freeze. Yuuri opened his eyes and flexed his fingers, getting the blood properly flowing again.

“Let’s get back then shall we.”

Yuuri turned to look at Yurio, surprised that he didn’t get quick a response from the usually volatile teen. The young man had his eyes languidly closed and somewhere along the line he seemed to have relaxed into a deep meditative state.

“Yurio? Hey, Yurio!”

Yuuri grasped Yurio’s left hand, firmly pulling the young Russian away from the relentless stream of water dosing them both. Yurio’s body followed Yuuri’s pull easily, and the young man drowsily blinked a couple of times to get fully orientated. The boy was so quiet that Yuuri was worried that he might have gotten too chilled.

“Are you all right? Let’s stop this waterfall practice for today, okay?”

Yurio opened his eyes wide, and looked straight into Yuuri’s eyes, nodding. Yuuri was struck speechless by the defenseless expression on the young man’s face, which usually sported a permanent glare when directed at him.

‘I wonder what he was thinking about, being so engrossed in his own world.’

Yurio sneezed from the cold, and the vulnerable look on his face was gone just as quickly as it had appeared. Yuuri released the young Russians hand and started to make his way out of the stream. Yurio followed suit, and Yuuri could hear the teen’s teeth clattering slightly behind his back.

Despite being obviously cold, Yurio managed to keep his voice from trembling as he spoke up. “Ugh… Where’s Victor anyway?”

Yuuri thought back on the last exchange he’d had with the older Russian. If he remembered correctly, Victor had been dying to go and try out some of the ramen with the famous pork-based soup one could get in the central part of Fukuoka city, Nagahama.

“I think he went to eat Nagahama ramen.”

Yuuri looked back while answering, and was rewarded with one of the most flabbergast expressions he had ever seen. The dumbfound expression on Yurio’s face was however quickly replaced by irritation, quite possibly from realizing that their coach was happily enjoying a meal while the two of them had been submerged in icy cold water.

“What? We’re going there too!”

Yurio strode hotly ahead of Yuuri, and made his way into the attached building where they had changed their clothes previously. Yuuri followed Yurio inside and started peeling the wet clothes off from his back.

“I don’t think that is such a good idea Yurio. I think you might have chilled yourself a little too much out there, so going outside to eat is perhaps not the best option.”

Yurio was trying to open the tightly knotted wet string of his trousers, and turned to give Yuuri a death glare. “I can take care of myself!”

The young Russian’s angry façade was however broken by the huge sneeze he let out at the end of his sentence. Yuuri sighed and pulled a fluffy towel from the shelf. He flung the towel over Yurio’s head, and started to dry the boy’s hair vigorously.

“Hey, what the—!”

“Please say that after you have actually dried yourself. What if you get sick?!”

Yuuri muzzled Yurio’s hair thoroughly with the towel, all the while the Russian kept grumbling something under his breath. However, even with all of his fussing, Yurio didn’t put up a fight and let Yuuri finish with drying his head.

Yuuri let the towel drop on the teen’s shoulder’s and eyed the results of his work critically. The boy was glaring hotly at him looked a little flushed in the face, but at least he had stopped trembling and his hair seemed mostly dry now. Nodding once in acceptance, Yuuri focused on getting himself presentable again.

“Please dry the rest by yourself properly and get dressed. Otherwise you really will catch a cold.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Yuuri allowed a small smile to caress the corner of his lips, as he dried himself off and put on his clothes. Yurio really did remind him of a cat which has a hissing fit even when its owner washes it with good intentions. It was still cold however, and he really didn’t want the young man to get a flu or something else just two days before the "Onsen on Ice" competition.

When he was done, Yuuri turned to see Yurio waiting for him with his hands inside the pockets of his coat, sulking right beside the entrance.

“Thank you for waiting Yurio. I think I’ll call us a cab, it’s already late and we’re both getting up early tomorrow morning.”

“Whatever, just hurry up, I’m hungry.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the sullen boy as he dug his phone out from his pocket. Normally he would just jog back, but no matter how brave a front Yurio was trying to show, the Russian was clearly exhausted. Yuuri dialed the number for the local firm, and was happy to hear that their ride would arrive shortly.

They made their way outside, and in just about 6 to 10 minutes their ride was there. Yuuri climbed on the backseat behind the driver, telling her the address while Yurio came in to sit on the other side on the back.

The inside of the car was warm, and the soft music combined with the scenery of the city passing them by lulled Yuuri into a relaxed state. For once he was blissfully devoid of thoughts as they made their way towards his home.

After about 10 minutes, Yuuri was roused from his thoughts when something heavy softly landed on his lap. Yuuri looked down, and found that Yurio had fallen asleep at some point during the drive and was now using his thighs as a pillow.

The young man’s hair had fallen around his face in disarray, making it look like a golden halo. Yuuri delicately brushed some of the hair away from Yurio’s face, careful not to wake the clearly tired skater. It had been a long week after all, and the Russian didn’t have the stamina Yuuri possessed.

Now that he had the chance, Yuuri studied Yurio’s face attentively. The bright green eyes which were usually glaring at him were now hidden, and Yuuri was amazed at how long the teen’s eyelashes were. He still had a delicate, if he dare say even effeminate, facial features, making it clear that Yurio still hadn’t reached the peak of his puberty yet.

‘He’s only fifteen, but he already has the necessary skill to compete with the world’s best skaters.’ The boy was also definitely greedy, aiming only for the top, but he seemed to also be almost desperately pining after approval and recognition. 'I wonder what makes him so desperate?'

“He must have been exhausted, falling dead asleep like that”

Yuuri lifted his gaze to smile back at the driver, who was currently gazing at them through the rear-view mirror.

“Yes, he’s had a demanding week.”

Yuuri unconsciously stroked Yurio’s hair, which caused the young man to reflexively stretch himself, and burrow his head more firmly against Yuuri.

“Then I’m sorry to say that you’ll have to wake him up, as we’ve arrived at your destination.”

Yuuri looked out of the window and noticed that they had indeed arrived in front of his house. Now the problem was waking up the Russian currently sleeping on his lap. Yuuri gently shook Yurio from his shoulder.

“Yurio, wake up, we’re here.”

The boy woke up slowly, blinking the sleep from his eyes. He turned his head to look at Yuuri’s face, and Yuuri clearly saw the moment when Yurio finally realized he was sleeping on Yuuri’s lap. The Russian’s eyes grew impossibly wide and an embarrassed blush flushed to color his cheeks.

“What—!” Yurio was up in a sitting position in an instant.

“We’re here.” Yuuri repeated his earlier words calmly, and turned to speak with the driver. He paid for the cab, and turned to again address Yurio, who almost seemed to have fume coming out of his ears. Yuuri decided to spare the young skater from feeling any more embarrassed than he already was, and instead of commenting on Yurio’s sleeping, just smiled at the younger man soothingly.

“Let’s go inside and have something to eat shall we.”

Yurio nodded mutely, and they made their way inside in mutual silence. Upon arrival Yuuri’s mother welcomed them back warmly and told that she would bring them something to eat shortly. Before she disappeared into the kitchen, Yuuri asked if Victor had already returned.

“I don’t think he’s returned yet. Dear Vicchan was asking about all the different food stalls in Nagahama this morning, so I think he might be still going through them.”

Yuuri could totally imagine that. The older Russian skater had a habit of getting deeply engrossed in new things he found interesting, which usually ended up with Victor pursuing the subject of interested until he was completely satisfied. It wouldn’t be the first night the man spent exploring the city up till the small hours.

Yuuri settled himself at a table with Yurio, and his mother soon came back with a tray of food for both of them. The dinner was for the first time a fairly quiet occasion, with Yurio mostly avoiding of having eye contact or conversation with Yuuri. Yurio was still looking a little flushed, but it seemed that he had calmed down after Yuuri didn’t bring up him falling asleep on his lap during the ride back.

Luckily Mari came in halfway through the dinner, and fussed over Yurio as usual. It seemed to finally be the thing to completely relax Yurio, and when Yuuri went to retire for the night, the younger skater turned to him grumpily.

“Tomorrow is the last day before the competition, so you better be up early and ready to train!” Even though the sentence was accompanied by a glare, it was halfhearted at best. Yuuri allowed a smile to graze his lips.

“I'll see you tomorrow morning then, Yurio. Goodnight Mari-neechan.”

Yuuri thanked his mother for the food and made his way upstairs. After stopping by the bathroom, Yuuri made his way into his bedroom and all but collapsed on the bed.

It had seemed that Yurio had figured out something today while they were at the waterfall. That made him feel slightly anxious. He didn’t want to lose, but he was still lacking that something which would become the backbone of his own short program. However no matter how hard he thought, he still couldn’t find that missing thing.

‘Ugh, mulling over this now isn’t helping at all, I should just sleep so I have energy to train tomorrow.’

Yuuri set an alarm on his phone and placed it on a charger beside his bed, his glasses following suit. He would rest well and figure it out tomorrow.

Yuuri fell quickly into deep sleep, with dreams filled with swirling colors, endless possibilities, and the faint smell of grass and Viscaria flowers. His restful sleep was however penetrated by a faint but persistent ringing.

Yuuri woke up groggily and reached for his glasses. He was feeling disorientated, but the constant ringing was demanding for his attention. Yuuri reached for his phone, which was blinking on the floor.

The clock on his phone read 3:34, but more importantly, someone was calling him. And not just anyone. The caller id read: Victor Nikiforov.

Yuuri gingerly pressed the answer button and placed the phone onto his ear.

“Hello, Victor?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great many thank you's to everyone who has taken their time to leave a comment or kudos <3  
> I also want to say my thanks to everyone subscribing this fic, it makes me happy to know that there are so many of you coming back for more <3 <3 <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were anxiously waiting for this chapter last week, my apologies.
> 
> I broke after episode 11 of the anime, and my computer decided to also break (perhaps in sympathy?) on Friday, so I had no way of updating the story before now.
> 
> About this chapter; I know I promised smutty goodness, and it's half done, but as I was writing this on paper (because of the computer problems), it kinda turned out way longer than expected, and I try to avoid posting chapters that are over 10000 words (as there usually ends up being more typos). 
> 
> Apologies again for the delay to you dearest reader, as a compensation I hope you'll enjoy the longest chapter of this story at this point in time.

“Yuuri! Are you sleeping?”

Victor’s happy, but clearly drunken voice filled Yuuri’s ears. Yuuri turned to lay back on his back and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Just how long had the Russian skater been drinking to actually call someone on the phone after 3AM, just to ask if they are sleeping? Victor’s voice roused Yuuri from his musings, reminding him that he hadn’t given an answer to his earlier question.

“Yuuri? Are you there?”

“Yes, I’m here Victor, and no, I’m not sleeping.” At least not anymore.

“Great! Come here! We’re having the best poker tournament ever.”

Yuuri blinked the rest of the sleep away from his eyes and focused on the ceiling above his bed. ‘What on earth had the man said he was playing and where?’

Yuuri was considering his options. He was already awake after all, and from the sounds of it Victor had been drinking way too much alcohol, as his voice had an impossibly upbeat tone to it. From the background he could also hear some laughter, and the general loud speaking one tended to associate with intoxicated people.

Then again, maybe it would be better to let Victor enjoy the company he was with at the moment and not get involved, even if the Russian skater had especially made a phone call to invite him over. He wasn’t too good at socializing with strangers after all, and he did need to be up and training in a couple of hours.

“Yuuri! You really should be punished for keeping Victor all for yourself! Seeing the man’s abdominal muscles, we've concluded that his body should definitely be declared as a national treasure.”

‘Wait, what?!’ Minako’s ecstatic voice had Yuuri immediately sitting up on his bed. ‘Was Victor currently getting wasted at Minako-sensei’s snack bar? Oh no, no, no, that’s not good.’ Also, what had Minako said about Victor’s body? How did she know-

Then the pieces fell together. Victor had earlier said that they we’re playing poker, and if he had heard correctly, Victor clearly wasn’t wearing his shirt. An ominous thread filled Yuuri’s mind and caused a shiver to run down his spine. 'Were they playing strip poker?'

“Minako-sensei, what did you mean by—?”

Before Yuuri had time to finish his sentence, he was cut off by Minako’s elated voice.

“Oooh, you guys lost again! Off with the socks then Victor, and next shall be the trousers!”

Loud laughter burst out from the other side of the line, it being the last thing Yuuri heard as he was cut off. He sat dumbfounded on his bed for a moment, just processing what he had just heard.

That didn’t take long however, as there really was no way he could leave a drunken Victor to play strip poker with Minako, and whomever was also involved based on the laughter he had heard during the call. His former ballet instructor already had way too many embarrassing pictures of Yuuri himself, so he really didn’t need her taking some of Victor too.

Yuuri got up from his bead in a flurry of movements, and he was quickly rummaging through his closet for any appropriate clothes to go out in. He chose some basic coal gray jeans and a black T-shirt, thinking that they would pass for the bar. The shirt was a little crumbled as he had just carelessly tossed it into his closet after he had come back from Detroit, but it would have to do.

Yuuri finished with pulling on his socks, and grabbing his phone and keys in a hurry, he made his way quickly but quietly to the stairs. Makkachin luckily didn’t stir as Yuuri swiftly passed by Victor’s room, where it was soundly asleep on top of Victor’s double bed.

When he had stealthily made his way downstairs, he dared to increase his speed and half jogged to the entrance.

Luckily the Kashu snack bar that Minako owned wasn’t too far away from his family home. If he’d run, he could make it to there in under ten minutes.

Yuuri quickly put on his coat and jogging sneakers, and then he was off. The air outside was only slightly chilly, making it the perfect weather to be out and about enjoying the warm food and drinks in the town food stalls. No wonder Victor had stayed up so late, though Yuuri thought that next time he’d have to be sure to tack along. It would be worth it, if it meant he could prevent Victor from ending up playing poker with Minako.

The soft thumbing sound coming from his feet hitting the pavement was the only sound filling the air as Yuuri passed the familiar streets in a blur. He was slightly out of breath when he finally arrived at his destination. A thin layer of sweat had formed on Yuuri’s temple, which he promptly brushed away with his hand. This caused his hair to be smoothed back in the process, a familiar look for him during the competitions.

As he made his way to the bar’s front door, he could already hear the laughter coming from within. Yuuri took a deep breath and set his brow in a determined scowl. He would just go in, grab Victor, and then leave right away.

Yuuri pushed the door open firmly, and as he walked inside he was met with a rather peculiar view.

The place was almost empty as one might expect only about half an hour before the closing time. However, in a corner table to the back, was a lively group of people talking and laughing loudly. All of the table's occupants were also in various states of undress.

Yuuri’s eyes quickly focused on Victor, whose bare back was currently facing towards him. He examined the older skater’s form, his eyes  stopping for a moment to admire the man's bare shoulder blades. He was relieved to find that the man was still wearing his trousers, though by the looks of it, his socks had joined the jumbled pile of discarded clothing on the left side of his chair.

As Yuuri made his way towards the group, he took a better look at the other occupants of the table. Minako and another woman Yuuri didn’t recognize we’re sitting across from Victor and were also missing various articles of clothing, though Victor seemed to be the one worst off. There was also a fourth person, a dark haired man he hadn't noticed at first. The man was currently slumped over the table between Victor and Minako, and seemed to have fallen asleep in the middle of the game.

Yuuri made it almost all the way to the table before someone, namely Minako, finally noticed him.

“Yuuri, perfect timing! We just finished this round, but then Naoki here passed out before revealing his hand, so now we don’t know who the winner is!”

Minako’s loud exclamation caused the other two who were still awake to turn and look at him. Yuuri’s eyes were swiftly drawn to Victor, who was currently gazing up at him, and though it seemed impossible, the smile he was sporting widened even more, making his mouth distinctly the shape of a heart.

“Yuuri! So you did come for me!” The Russian skater’s speech was slightly slurred, but his eyes were sparkling brightly at Yuuri.

Yuuri could feel a faint blush coloring his cheeks as he got a closer view of Victor. The man's usually pristine hair was tussled, falling in disarray over his forehead. He was also slightly flushed, probably due to the alcohol. Nevertheless, no matter how many times he had seen the man completely naked at his family’s onsen, it still hit him hard to see the handsome man up close, especially with Victor not wearing clothes. 

“Well after your phone call Victor I was already awake, so—“

Yuuri stood next to Victor's right side, situating himself between Victor and the man Minako had called Naoki. He sifted his gaze from Victor to study Naoki, who seemed to be a man maybe in his early thirties, with short dark brown hair that was currently falling in a disarray to cover his facial features. The man's glasses were still on and would probably leave a mark, as they had sifted upwards on his nose and were currently pressed against his forehead.

He also seemed to not have done so well in their little strip poker tournament, as now that Yuuri got a good look at him, he saw that the man was only wearing a blue dress shirt, which was crumbled over his hips and just barely covering the upper half of the man’s bare thighs.

“Yuuri…”

Victor’s voice made Yuuri to turn and face the older skater once again. However he wasn’t prepared for the hand, which suddenly shot out to grab his waist. Yuuri had no time to brace himself as Victor firmly yanked him towards himself, causing Yuuri to stumble in an undignified heap straight onto Victor’s lap.

Yuuri barely managed to grab a hold of the edge of the table with his own hand, preventing him from toppling over from Victor’s lap all the way to the floor.

“Victor, what are you—?” Before he could finish however, Victor bend down and whispered into his ear in a deep rumble.

“Yuuri, I’m the one on a losing streak here, so you should be comforting me rather than checking out another man.”

Victor’s eyes had turned serious all of a sudden, and as he stared at Yuuri, the annoyed reply he had intended to say due to Victor's earlier actions died on his lips. The intense look the older skater was giving him made a shiver run down Yuuri’s back, and he had to swallow thickly as he felt his mouth go dry.

This was the first time Victor was acting like this, and it made Yuuri apprehensive. There was no way that his coach was actually feeling possessive over him, right? It probably was just the alcohol making the man more clingy than usual. Still, he probably should respond to the man's unfounded claims, before he decided to anything more brash.

“I wasn’t checking him out Victor, I was just—“

“Hey Victor, what are you guys mumbling by yourselves over there? You’re surely can't be trying to bribe Yuuri into taking the fall for you?”

Minako’s childishly accusing voice broke the tension which had built up between the two skaters, and Yuuri flushed in embarrassment as he turned to face Minako. For a minute there he had totally forgotten that they weren’t alone, and that the two women were still sitting on the couch across from them. Yuuri blushed an even deeper shade of red as he thought how their new sitting arrangement must look like.

‘I don’t think I can handle this situation for much longer.’

Yuuri went to get up from Victor’s lap, but as a response the Russian only tightened the grip he had on Yuuri’s waist, pulling the younger man in a better sitting position firmly against himself.

As Yuuri turned to look back at Victor, intending to say that Victor should release him and that they should leave, he was taken aback by the teasing smile which had spread over his coach’s face. Even though just a moment ago the older man had looked so serious, now his eyes were sparkling again as he looked at the women sitting on the other side of the table.

“So you figured out my plot Minako. And here I thought that I’d be able to fool you guys.”

The man’s voice was filled with mischievousness, and he even had the gall to wink teasingly at the two, causing them to burst into joyful giggles. The woman sitting next to Minako regained her composure first and even though she was still clearly trying not to laugh she spoke up in a melodious voice.

“You really weren’t being subtle about it Victor, snatching the young man all for yourself like that.”

Her mirth at the situation could be heard from her voice and her eyes still shone with the suppressed laughter as she turned to address Yuuri.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Yuuri, we’ve heard so much about you! I’m Hikaruko Satou, and the man to your right is my childhood friend Naoki Yamashita. I must apologize on his behalf, he's had a little too much to drink today I’m afraid.”

Yuuri smiled softly at the dark haired woman, telling her that it was nice to make her acquaintance. Hikaruko looked to be about the same age with Minako and was thankfully not commenting about Victor still stubbornly clinging to Yuuri's waist. By the looks of it she was also on a winning streak, as she was only missing her shoes.

Meanwhile Minako had finally gotten her laughter under control and was now grinning at Yuuri. He didn’t need to be a mind reader to figure out her thoughts from the teasing smile directed straight at him. She clearly was thinking that 'wasn’t he glad to be able to bond more with his favorite skater' or something else along the lines. 

Yuuri gave his former ballet teacher a halfhearted glare. Minako-sensei had always cheered him on, but she really liked to meddle in his business too, and even though Yuuri knew she meant well, her tactics left much to be desired more often than not.

Minako took a swig of her beer and spoke up merrily. “Okay, now that everyone has been introduced to each other let’s get back to the game! I want to know who lost this round. Yuuri, you check Naoki’s cards.”

Yuuri sighed and tried to get up from Victor’s lap to reach Naoki’s cards, which were currently tucked half way under his folded arms that he was currently using as a substitute pillow. Victor however wasn’t letting go of his waist, and instead rested his chin against Yuuri’s left shoulder.

“Don’t leave me.”

Yuuri stilled his movements. The solemn tone was so quiet that he wasn’t sure if Victor had actually spoken or if it had just been a trick of his mind. He couldn’t see Victor’s expression clearly, but the distraught voice had him wrapping his left hand gently over Victor’s right one currently keeping him steadfast on the Russian skater’s lap.

Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand gently, and it seemed that the gesture was enough for Victor to loosen his grip enough, so that Yuuri could bend forward to snatch Naoki’s cards. He was happy for once that Minako-sensei had been drinking and wasn’t paying so much detail to the finer things which seemed to be going on right in front of her.

“Right, now that everyone has their cards… on-two-three!”

At the signal of Minako’s count everyone revealed their hand on the table. Yuuri’s eyes sifted through all of their cards. They actually had fairly good hands, considering how much they must have been drinking, but…

“It’s your loss Victor!”

“Eh?” Yuuri lifted his eyes from the cards to focus on Minako, who was looking at Victor with a triumphant expression on her face. He sifted his gaze to Hikaruko, who was sporting a similar look, while Victor was squinting his eyes at the table like he couldn’t quite focus on the cards.

“But Minako-sensei, my hand has the lowest score.” After all, he had only a pair of two’s, while Victor had two pairs, Minako had a pair of fours and Hikaruko had a flush.

“Oh didn’t Victor tell you earlier? We’re playing this in teams, women against men, and if you count the total score we have the higher one, thus you guys lost.”

Minako was grinning like the Cheshire cat, while she collected all the cards back into the deck.

“It is as you say, which means I should probably take off my trousers now.” Victor’s voice was way too jovial considering that he was about to strip to only his underwear in Minako’s bar.

“You can’t!” The panicked sentence was out of Yuuri’s mouth before he had time to think further, causing everyone to turn to look at him. Their undivided attention made Yuuri feel nervous, but luckily Hikaruko saved him by speaking up.

“I think we should end here for today Minako. The guys lost the game, and we should get Naoki home soon so that he can clear his head. Could you help me carry him?”

Hikaruko had a knowing look in her eyes as she smiled calmly at Yuuri, making him flush in embarrassment at his sudden outburst. Minako on the other had looked disappointed, but after turning to look at Naoki she sighed in clear resignation.

“I guess you’re right, and we should be closing the place now after all.”

Minako got up from her seat and reached to shake Naoki from his shoulder.

“Hey Naoki, wake up and get dressed!”

The sudden movement seemed to rouse the man, who opened his eyes and blinked tiredly at them. He nodded softly and started to slowly dress himself with Hikaruko helping him out. Minako in turn collected the empty glasses from the table and made her way to the bar’s kitchen.

All the while Victor was still holding onto Yuuri’s waist and softly resting his head on the younger man’s shoulder. He wasn’t saying anything and it was making Yuuri feel more self-conscious by the minute.

“Victor, we should also go home.” Yuuri’s tone of voice was tender and it seemed to rouse Victor from whatever thoughts that had been occupying his mind. The Russian finally released his hold on Yuuri’s waist, allowing the younger man to stand beside his chair. Yuuri turned to finally fully face Victor and saw that he was now smiling playfully at the younger skater.

However Victor didn’t say anything, but instead turned to collect his clothes, which had been scattered in a messy pile on the floor during the poker game. Yuuri was transfixed, as he stared at Victor pulling on his socks and putting on his shoes painstakingly slow.

‘Why can’t he put on his shirt first?! Is he doing this on purpose?’

The way Victor’s abdominal muscles flexed as he bend down to put on the last shoe had Yuuri unconsciously licking his lips, and as his luck would have it that was exactly the moment Victor decided to look up at him. Yuuri had to suck in a sudden breath from the sensuous look Victor gave him in response. 

Victor got up from the chair to stand in front of the Japanese skater, all the while keeping eye contact. Yuuri was reminded of the night that Minako-sensei had insisted he’d sleep in the same room with Victor. The older man’s eyes seemed to be burning with the same kind of hunger as that night.

However the older man didn't say anything and instead turned to face away from Yuuri to bend down to pick up his shirt and coat from the floor. The movement seemed to be deliberately slow and Yuuri felt his breath hitch from the image of Victor’s buttocks being slightly thrust towards him as the older man snatched the last of his clothes.

Victor turned around to face Yuuri again, and gave him a seductive smile as he pulled the navy blue shirt over his head. Yuuri unwittingly followed the movement as the shirt so disappointingly covered the well-toned chest, causing him to let out a small unsatisfied huff. It didn’t go unnoticed by Victor, who bend forward until his mouth was just by Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri was frozen in place, as Victor’s low whisper demanded his full attention.

“What do you want Yuuri. Try telling me.”

Victor backed away just enough so that their faces were on the same level. Even though the Russian wasn’t touching him, Yuuri could almost feel the man’s hands ghosting over his form, as Victor stared at him from under half-closed eyelids.

Yuuri could feel his heart hammering in a rapid rhythm against his chest.

‘What he wanted?’

He already had gotten so much more than he had ever even dared to dream about. Yuuri couldn’t even clearly remember anymore when he had started following Victor, watching his performances, reading articles, searching the internet for videos about him, imagining what it would be like to actually talk to his idol and in his wildest fantasies he had even dreamed about them being together.

It all had become reality thanks to Victor suddenly appearing in his life. Now, if he reached out, he could touch Victor. So asking him what he wanted in that moment…

However Yuuri had to wonder what **Victor** wanted. This was the first time he was seeing the older skater so inebriated and he had to wonder if it was because of him. The Hot Springs on Ice showdown was in just two days after all, so perhaps Victor had finally given up on him being able to perform the short program he had choreographed for Yuuri and ended up drinking because of that.

‘I still haven’t really figured out how to perform the Eros after all.’ The anxious feelings were slowly growing inside him, like a fire which fed off his negative thoughts even if he tried to rationalize that it was Victor who had come for him on his own accord in the first place.

“Yuuri?”

Victor’s questioning voice had Yuuri snapping out of his thoughts and backing up, creating a little more distance between them. However, he didn’t break the eye contact with Victor.

“What about you Victor? What do **you** want?”

Victor blinked in surprise. He hadn’t expected Yuuri to return the question. Before the older man had any time to answer, Minako’s voice interrupted them from behind the bar.

“Okay, everything is done, are you guys ready?”

Victor smiled brightly and nodded at Minako, but deep down he was feeling slightly vexed. He had wanted to hear Yuuri’s answer, but the untimely interruption had cut their conversation short. As he pulled on his coat he watched Yuuri go to lend a hand to Hikaruko who was trying to help the drunkenly swaying Naoki to pull on his coat.

Victor was himself also still feeling the effects of the large amount of alcohol he had consumed during the evening. He still felt a slight buzz ringing in his head, though he had sobered up considerably in the last half an hour.

He had been keenly watching the Japanese skater the last couple of days. When it came to skating, Yuuri clearly had everything needed to win gold on the world level, but the younger man seemed to always be belittling his own abilities. Then again, he had the perseverance to keep on getting up even when he failed at his jumps.

‘I wonder how I can get Yuuri to be more confident in himself.’

Yuuri was slowly starting to open up to him after letting him into his life, and Victor was sure that Yuuri didn’t know how much he had come to cherish the time they spent together. What should he do to convey just how much having this exquisite creature in his life had already saved him?

“Do you like him?”

Minako’s voice cut into Victor’s thoughts and he turned to smile questioningly at the woman who had made her way to his side.

“I mean our Yuuri, you like him don’t you?” The woman was smiling at him, but there was a certain protective undertone in her voice which didn’t go unnoticed by Victor. Even if the woman caused intentionally and unintentionally a certain degree of trouble for Yuuri, she also clearly cared for him.

Victor knew he was slurring his words a little due to all the alcohol still coursing through his blood, but his voice was filled with serious conviction as he answered Minako.

“Yes, I like him very much.”

Minako didn’t say anything, just smiled slightly and nodded in affirmation. Then she turned her gaze to regard the two supporting Naoki, who was having some serious difficulties staying on his feet.

“Okay Naoki, it’s time to go! Your wife must be worried sick because you haven’t come home yet.” Minako shooed Yuuri away from Naoki’s side and took a firm hold of the man’s right elbow.

“But I broke the lamp we got as a wedding gift! She was so maaaaad—“

Naoki’s words were jumbled together in his drunken haze and he sniffed a little at the memory of his enraged spouse.

“Did you break it on purpose Naoki?” Hikaruko sounded sympathetic all the while she was hauling the man towards the bar’s door with surprising strength. She smiled at Victor as the group passed by him, and Yuuri again came to stand by his side, with nothing else to help with.

“It was an accident! I also liked that lamp!” Naoki's wail was filled with desperation at the situation he found himself in.

“Then you need to apologize and tell her that.”

Victor smiled as the group made their way to the door. Hikaruko had really turned out to be a lovely person. Even at this ungodly hour she was still being the voice of reason. She had clearly understood that he was in need of some harmless carefree conversation to take his mind off of more solemn things, and was the one to first suggest that they play some poker.

‘Women are frighteningly perceptive sometimes.’

That’s when he felt it. A warm hand took a firm hold of his right one. Victor looked down to see what he already knew to be true. Yuuri’s was holding his hand tenderly, as if Victor might pull his away at any moment. Victor lifted his eyes to see how the younger man's expression, and was taken aback by the way Yuuri’s eyes looked to be sparkling in the dim light of the bar.

It seemed like Yuuri was deeply thinking of something, so Victor just stayed still and gazed back at this marvelous person, who had brought so much color into his life. After a moment which actually only took some seconds but seemed to stretch out for much longer, Yuuri smiled at him softly, though a soft frown grazed his fringe as he took in Victor's solemn appearance. Before Victor had the chance to question Yuuri’s reaction it was replaced by a neutral expression and the younger man squeezed his hand.

“We should also get going Victor, otherwise Minako won’t be able to lock the door.”

Victor broke their eye contact to see that indeed, the group of three had made it to the door, which Minako was now holding open so that the two others could pass.

“Let’s go then.”

Victor was a little sad that he wouldn’t be able to be in such a close proximity with Yuuri any longer, but the young man surprised him yet again as instead of letting go he tightened his hold on Victor’s hand, and started softly pulling the Russian behind him towards the door. 'I'm not complaining, but I wonder what brought on this peculiar behavior from Yuuri.'

“Yuuri—?” 

“You’ve been drinking, and I don’t want you to trip, so that’s why…”

Even from behind, Victor could see that Yuuri’s ears were red from embarrassment, but even if he was flustered at the situation he still wasn’t letting go of Victor's hand. Victor smiled lovingly at the younger skater. Never had he even imagined that the Japanese skater would turn out to be so endearing and sweet.

Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hand slightly and allowed himself to be pulled along out of the establishment. As they made their way outside they were greeted by Hikaruko, who was doing her best to keep her childhood friend in an upright position. Minako locked the door behind them and made her way back to support Naoki from his other side.

“Okay then, we’ll be taking Naoki home. I’ll see you guys tomorrow at Yuutopia Katsuki.”

“You’re coming to eat at our place again Minako-sensei?!” Yuuri sounded exasperated, but there was no ill will as he addressed his former ballet instructor.

“Of course! Hiroko’s cooking is the best!” With those words and a witty grin, she turned to address Naoki.

“It’s only a couple of blocks Naoki, do your best.”

Hikaruko gave them a small bow with her head and smiled kindly.

“Please see that Victor gets to bed Yuuri. He’s been drinking a lot more than it would seem on the surface.”

Yuuri blushed at the implication his mind provided from those words, but nevertheless he held onto Victor’s hand and promised her that he would make sure that they would make it back home safely, as the three began to walk to the opposite direction from where they were going.

Yuuri turned to Victor, who was energetically waving after the group while making them promise to get together again in the future. After they turned the corner, the older man lowered his hand to the side, but a slight smile was still gracing his lips.

“Let’s go home Yuuri.”

The younger man smiled at Victor, and turned to lead them back to Yuuri’s family home.

They walked in silence for a while, the only sound being the buzzing from the streetlights and the motor of a car occasionally passing them by. The quietness of the streets reminded Victor of the town he had grown up in Russia. During the nights the roads there had also been mostly empty, but unlike here, the chilling north wind was a constant companion, snapping at any uncovered skin it could find.

He hadn’t thought about his childhood in such a long time. It’s not like he had even had the time for it, with his competitive skating career taking most of his time in the last 20 years, but now that he was languidly living here in Hasetsu all kinds of memories kept surfacing. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to talk to Yuuri about his childhood, but he had decided to leave that part of his life behind him, and not burden anyone, especially this wonderful but easily agitated man with his past.

However Yuuri had been also watching Victor, and he had noticed that the older man was clearly feeling upset with something, even if he covered it well with his usual jovial attitude and radiant smiles.

“If you want to talk about it Victor, I’ll listen. I’m not sure if that helps, but…”

Victor turned to regard the man beside him. Yuuri was still facing forward, but his pace had slowed and his eyes flitted to Victor and then again back to the sidewalk. The young man was doing his best to not make it seem like he was trying to impose on Victor’s privacy, and he had to appreciate that.

The remaining alcohol in his bloodstream was making Victor feel relaxed, so he thought that he might share something just as well.

“Today was my mother’s birthday. Or it was yesterday, I think this day has been over for a while now.”

That had Yuuri turning his head to look at him, but he quickly turned it again to face forward. Yuuri’s voice was somber, when he spoke up.

“So is she…”

“Oh, heavens no! I haven’t seen her for years thought, but she’s still very much alive.”

A that point Yuuri stopped and released his hand. Victor instantly felt the loss, as the cool spring air hit his bare fingers which had been so pleasantly warmed by Yuuri just a moment ago. The younger man hadn’t yet said anything, but Victor could see the thousand questions going through his head, fighting over which one the man should ask of him first.

Victor sighed softly and gave Yuuri a strained smile. It seemed like he had dug himself into a hole and now he would just have to climb his way up again. He walked to a bench nearby and sat down. Yuuri followed him without saying anything, and softly sat down beside him, scooting close enough so that their thighs were touching each other.

Victor was grateful for the warmth Yuuri provided, as he started from the beginning.

“I was the first and only child of my mother. She was a figure skater herself before she became pregnant and eventually retired. My father, a highly successful business man, met my mother at a sponsor event and apparently had a one night stand with her. What they didn't count on was her becoming pregnant as a result, and they eventually got married.”

Victor paused shortly and saw that Yuuri was paying rapt attention to all he was saying. It caused a gentle smile to cross his features as he continued.

“To my mother who had given up her career, I was everything. To my father, nothing at all, except a reminder of a foolish tryst he had with my mother. My father wasn’t cruel to me or anything though, he just mostly ignored me. I can understand some of his reasons now as an adult, but as a child it was painful. ”

Victor hadn’t heard from his father after he had turned 18 and became an adult, and he wasn’t sure how the man was doing. Not that the knowledge would change anything.

“Maybe because of that I wanted to please the only parent that did pay any attention to me, in any way I could. My mother started taking me skating at a young age, wishing for me to get into competitive skating, and after I turned six she enrolled me to train under Yakov’s tutelage.”

Victor lifted his gaze from his hands, which had somewhere during his story wound up together on his lap, and turned to smile at Yuuri.

“Can you imagine how the man looked like over 20 years ago? He still had brown hair at that time, but personality wise he was the same.”

Victor let out a small laugh at the memory of a much younger Yakov, causing Yuuri to also smile at his mirth.

“But where was I? Oh yes. I think it was after I started seriously concentrating in skating by the coxing of my mother that the things started getting tense between my parents. It seems that somewhere deep down my father had allowed himself to hope that I would give up skating and actually concentrate on a more ‘proper’ occupation."

"Over the following year the things escalated and my father finally applied for a divorce, leaving both me and my mother. She however had actually been in love with him, and the divorce broke her heart. After my father left she poured even more of her energy into making me succeed in figure skating, and I started earnestly competing in contests when I was around seven years old.”

Victor let out a sight at the bittersweet memory and twisted his hands that he had still clutched together over his lap. This seemed to get Yuuri’s attention, and suddenly a slightly smaller, but impossibly warm hand was placed over his. Victor softly opened his hands and linked his left hand with Yuuri’s right one.

“Now that I'm older and understand things better, I think my mother never fully recovered after my father left. She became obsessed with advancing my career, demanding that nothing else than the first place was good enough. So I practiced and practiced, and I won so many medals for her, but it was never enough.”

“We had a precarious relationship, but everything was going alright.  At least until I turned 15 and got my first girlfriend. My mother found us making out in my room and totally lost it. She went on raving that I had deceived her all this time, that I was just like my father, going around sleeping with gullible women and ruining their lives.”

“She threw me out that evening, and said to never come back. I couldn't think of any other place, so went to Yakov’s place, and he called my father. Later that day he actually came over. To this day I’m not sure where Yakov had gotten his number, or how he convinced the old man to come to see me.”

Yuuri had started to slowly massage his hand with his thumb, and Victor brushed his own thumb against the younger man’s finger in appreciation.

“However he wasn’t there to take me back to live with him, but to tell that there would be an apartment prepared for my use, and he would pay all the expenses plus deposit a certain sum to my bank account every month until I turned 18. I there was a need for more money, he said I could send in the request through his secretary who would handle it. Imagine that!”

Victor let out a mirthless laugh. After all these years he still couldn’t quite understand the eccentric man, but he was in no way bitter. His father had taken responsibility and took care of him until he was an adult. He would forever be grateful for that.

“The rest is probably things you know, as I started to appear a lot more in articles of different magazines… It’s just that previously I never thought much about my mother’s birthday, as she had made it obviously clear that she never wished to hear from me again. However living with you and your loving family Yuuri, made me remember what I didn’t have while growing up.”

After Victor stopped speaking, he closed his eyes and leaned back on the bench. They were both quiet for a long while, just breathing in the fresh air. Then Yuuri spoke up.

“I’m sorry.”

Victor’s eyes blinked open and he was sitting up straight in a flash. His sudden movement seemed to have startled Yuuri, as the younger man let out an ungraceful yelp. Victor turned his upper body to fully face the younger man, he had to make sure that Yuuri didn't misunderstand him.

“Yuuri, don’t be sorry. Nothing here is your fault and I’m not feeling bad anymore or anything. I’ve had time to deal with the issues in my childhood a long time ago. Today I was just feeling pensive and in need of comforting.”

Victor smiled and reached out to cradle Yuuri’s head, pulling the younger skater closer until their foreheads touched. He could feel Yuuri’s breathe hitch, causing him to smile in pleasure from being able to have that effect on the man.

“Besides, you and yours have given me so much love already, so I should be thanking you instead.”

Victor was looking intensely into Yuuri’s eyes, trying to figure out if it would be okay to kiss the younger man. As he kept their eye-contact he noticed that Yuuri’s eyes had again that special sparkle which seemed to be reserved only for him. Victor made up his mind, and slowly closed the space between their lips.

When their lips finally touched, Victor closed his eyes. The kiss was sweet and unhurried, and Victor softly cradled Yuuri’s head, moving his fingers through the other man’s soft black locks. Yuuri’s arms slowly came to rest upon his shoulder blades, holding him in a tender hug.

There was however no way Victor would let such a chance slip by him. He had been controlling himself ever since Yurio turned up in Hasetsu nearly a week ago. He wanted to get a proper taste. Victor darted his tongue out, licking slowly Yuuri’s bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Yuuri opened his mouth almost chastely, allowing him to explore the younger man’s mouth. The man clearly didn’t have much experience, but what he lacked there he made up in enthusiasm. 

Victor was sure that the younger man didn’t realize that he was letting a clearly satisfied low moan escape into their kiss. His cock gave an approving twitch at the sound, and Victor wasn’t intending on telling Yuuri the sounds he made while being engrossed in the pleasure he was feeling. It might come to bite him back in the long run, but for now he intended to enjoy everything the young man was willing to give him.

Victor was half hard by the time they pulled apart and was happy to notice that Yuuri had also been affected.

“Victor, you taste like alcohol.” Yuuri’s eyes were slightly unfocused and his cheeks were dusted pink. He looked good enough to eat up whole.

“Does it bother you?” Victor licked his lips in reverence and eyed the other man hungrily.

“Not really, but I like how you regularly taste better.”

‘Oh.’ The comment actually made Victor’s cheeks flush with color. He moved his hand to caress Yuuri’s cheek and went to lean in for a second kiss, when they were suddenly doused by cool water.

Somewhere during their kissing it had started to drizzle and now the rain had turned into a downpour. They sat frozen for a couple of seconds in the cool spring rain, until the sudden change in the weather finally sunk in, and both men sprung up from the bench at the same time.

“Let’s run for it Victor, we’re just a couple of blocks away from home!”

Victor nodded and they both started to run, intending to cover the remaining distance as fast as possible. The pouring rain sounded like a drum as it hit the pavement hard, while they ran through the streets. Yuuri could feel the rain soaking quickly through his jeans, making them cling to his skin.

They finally made it to the gate and ran all the way to front door, which Yuuri pulled open to let Victor enter first, before following the older man and closing the door behind them to not let any rain inside. They stood at the entryway for a while, dripping wet and slowly catching their breath from the dead sprint they had just done.

Yuuri looked closely at Victor, who currently had his back turned to him as he was trying to get rid of his wet coat that was clearly sticking to his arms. He had never imagined that the genius skater didn’t really have anyone he could properly call a family, excluding perhaps his coach Yakov and Yurio, who Victor seemed to regard affectionately even if he wasn’t the best at showing it.

Furthermore, it seemed that Yurio also cared a lot for Victor, in his own slightly hostile but awkwardly affectionate way. Yurio surely wouldn’t have asked Victor to come back to Russia with him, if he didn’t at least respect the older Russian skater's ability. Victor going back to Russia was an increasingly probable possibility, with Yuuri still lost on how to best portray the Eros in his short program, and with Yurio clearly getting some kind of an epiphany earlier at the waterfall. Yuuri wanted to win so badly, but if he did lose and Victor left...

Yuuri was startled from his thoughts by Victor sneezing loudly. ‘Oh right, we’re both still dripping wet.’

“Victor, I think we should both get warm showers. I don’t want you catching a cold. I’ll just dry the floor later, so let’s use the baths' public shower rooms, they are the closest.”

Yuuri left his soaking wet shoes at the entrance and grimaced as his wet socks hit the cool wooden floor with a quiet sloshing sound. He could hear Victor following him suit.

“We could also go soak in the onsen Yuuri?”

Victor’s voice was tinted with such a wishful tone that it caused Yuuri to chuckle.

“No, since I don’t want you passing out in the bath and drowning, and besides, we both should already be sleeping if we want to be awake in the morning.”

Victor didn’t protest his decision, but Yuuri could hear the older man quietly lamenting on missing a great chance to soak in the hot springs. They made it to the dressing room and tossed their wet clothes into the laundry basket.

The cool air hitting his wet skin made Yuuri shiver and he quickly made his way to the showers, followed right after by Victor. The water heated up quickly and Yuuri let out a blissful sight as the hot water doused him, slowly warming him up again. Beside him he could hear also Victor letting out a low moan in delight, which unfortunately sounded a lot like the moans the man made when he was aroused.

‘I really wanted to make Victor come the last time.’ Yuuri’s shaft gave an interested twitch at the memory, but he stubbornly ignored his half erect penis. Now really wasn’t the time to give into his lustful feelings about the older man. 

The water had soon warmed Yuuri up from head to toe, and after he felt like he was also sufficiently clean he turned the water off. Victor had gotten out a little before him, and as Yuuri made his way to the dressing room, he was greeted by the other man clad only in a towel wrapped snugly around his waist.

Victor was handing him a towel of his own, but it didn’t go unnoticed by Yuuri how the other skater’s eyes roamed over his naked form, stopping shortly on Yuuri's member, which he hadn’t quite been able to make go down from his earlier fantasies. He snatched the towel quickly from Victor, avoiding eye contact and mumbling his thanks.

Victor however didn’t leave it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and to everyone for your continued support! If you have time, please leave a comment about the story development/characters/just excited raving about the series. I'll be sure to answer you back <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings to you dear reader, here is the smut as promised (though shamefully late), but may it ease your way to the new year 2017. Also cheers to my friend Ana if she's reading this, as I finally had the nerve to share this with her.
> 
> I hope you all had a happy holiday season and wish that your next year will also be filled with lots of boy-on-boy action. It'll also make me glad, if you'll stick with me and this story (I have high expectations for you if you've reached this chapter! <3)
> 
> Onward with the show~

“What were you thinking in the shower Yuuri?”

Victor’s tone was a low purr, causing Yuuri’s hands to still in the middle of drying his arms. Victor was casually leaning against the lockers, but Yuuri could feel his heated stare roaming his naked skin. The temperature in the small dressing room seemed to go up by at least ten degrees, and Yuuri felt himself flush all the way to his ears as he quickly lowered the towel to cover his growing erection.

“It’s so cruel of you to get hard because of the me in your imagination, even though I’m right here beside you.”

Yuuri opened his mouth in shock.

“How did you know—?”

His sentence fell short as he saw the mischievous grin which spread on Victor’s face.

“So my guess was correct.” Victor sounded triumphant, while Yuuri’s heart rate quickened in response to the realization that he had just accidentally implied using the other man as masturbation material. Then again, after the Russian skater had found only pictures of himself in Yuuri's bedroom, it might have been obvious who he usually ended up thinking about during **those** times.

The older man seemed satisfied after getting the confession out of him, and pushed himself softly away from the lockers. Yuuri swallowed thickly and backed up in response until his back hit the opposite wall. Trying to create more distance between them was however futile, as in the small dressing room it still took Victor only three steps to stand in front of him.

Yuuri firmly held Victor’s gaze, not daring to let his eyes wander over the other man’s well-toned body, with only his nether regions covered by a loosely wrapped towel. Victor lifted his right hand to softly caress his cheek, and Yuuri couldn’t help himself as he slightly leaned into the touch.

“You like me, don’t you Yuuri?”

Victor’s thumb moved to delicately caress Yuuri’s bottom lip, and the intense look the older man was giving him stole Yuuri’s breath away. He couldn’t reply to Victor’s question, but it seemed that the other man wasn’t expecting him to answer anyway, as he continued speaking without further ado.

“Because I like you Yuuri. And I’d like try and have a deeper relationship with you, if you’ll let me.”

Victor's blue eyes looked serious, as he kept his eyes firmly on Yuuri's face.

“Yes.”

The breathless whisper made Victor’s eyes widen, and it took a couple of seconds for Yuuri to register that he had actually spoken out loud. When the realization of what he had said finally sunk in, his whole face turned red in embarrassment, and he clamped a hand over his mouth in shock.

Victor was also shocked, as he hadn’t expected Yuuri to give him such a straightforward answer. However, watching the younger man's face flush the brightest red color made it clear to him, that even if the words had been spoken unintentionally, they were sincere.

Yuuri was amazed as he saw how the shocked expression on Victor’s face morphed into one of the most genuine and brightest smiles he had ever seen. There was no mistaking the adoring gaze Victor was bestowing upon him, and it caused him to suck in a sharp breath in astonishment.

‘Victor seriously likes me.’ The knowledge of that was overwhelming, and the different emotions of relief, happiness, and slight apprehension were getting mixed together, making Yuuri’s heart squeeze almost painfully. He wanted to somehow convey the complicated feelings which were making his throat close up, so Yuuri lowered the hand covering his mouth to the side.

“Victor, I—“

He however couldn’t even properly start to tell what he wanted to say, as a sob caught in his throat and the overflowing emotions inside Yuuri made tears spill from his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Victor actually wanted to try and have a relationship with someone like him. Another sob escaped his throat, but before he could start crying in earnest Victor took hold of Yuuri's chin and tilted his face gently upwards, bending down to kiss the younger man.

Victor’s hands gently cradled Yuuri’s hair, and the man kiss turned more passionate. The older man started to tenderly explore the younger man’s mouth and massaging Yuuri’s tongue in a comforting manner with his own. Yuuri got blissfully lost in the deep kiss, causing him to softly let his fingers loosen around the edge of the towel he had been holding over his hips. The towel slowly slid from Yuuri's grip and dropped forgotten to the floor.

Not wanting to lose to Victor Yuuri returned the kiss in earnest, and having both hands free he moved to wrap them around Victor’s bare middle, pulling the older man flush against himself. Victor's skin felt smooth and slightly damp against his own, and finally having a proper chance, Yuuri traced the older man's broad shoulder blades with his fingers. The firmness of Victor's back felt good, and Yuuri gripped it slightly as he was starting to feel lightheaded.

It felt like Victor was making love to him by using just his mouth, as the older man expertly moved his tongue in lewd ways that Yuuri hadn't even imagined possible. The Russian skater did live to surprise people, but the sensations were starting to drive Yuuri mad, and the thought of actually having sex with the man caused him to softly whimper into the kiss. Victor moved to massage the crown of his head in response, and gradually slowed down the intense pace of their kiss.

The older skater was the one to eventually break the kiss, allowing him to speak in a slightly desperate voice.

“Please don’t cry Yuuri.”

Victor moved his right hand from Yuuri’s neck to brush the remaining tears away from his face. He leaned in again and lavished the other skater with countless delicate kisses, hoping it would calm the younger man for good. 

"I'm okay Victor. I was just slightly overwhelmed."

Yuuri's voice was even as he spoke, and he gave Victor a reassuring smile for good measure.

It was enough to convince Victor, and the older skater's slightly softened member hardened again as shameless thoughts filled his mind once more. Starting from the corner of Yuuri's mouth, Victor placed a trail of hot kisses, slowly making his way towards the younger man's temple. Upon reaching his destination, Victor softly licked the shell of Yuuri’s ear, causing the younger man to let out a breathless gasp and to reflexively grip Victor's back with his hands.

The kisses felt like small sparks on Yuuri’s skin, and his mind went straight to the gutter as he imagined other body parts Victor could lick, which would cause him to experience even greater pleasure.

Yuuri felt all the blood run down to his member, and was relieved to notice that he was causing a similar effect on Victor. The older man’s manhood was pressing softly against Yuuri’s lower stomach, and against his bare skin he could clearly feel how Victor’s towel was starting to moisten around the head of his shaft. Feeling bold, Yuuri rolled his hips experimentally, causing an erotic moan to escape Victor's mouth. The added stimulation from having the man’s naked and still slightly wet chest rubbing against his own was causing Yuuri's nipples to harden, and a warm feeling to spread throughout his body. 

Victor nibbled softly on Yuuri's earlobe and moved to kiss the neck behind his ear, from where he slowly started to make his way down, softly nibbling and leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. Victor's ministrations caused a tremble to run through Yuuri's body, and he bent his neck to give the older man better access to his throat.

Even though Yuuri was feeling really good, he didn't want to be the only one receiving pleasure like the last time. Thus he covertly slid his right hand down to the fumble with the edge of Victor’s towel, which was still tightly tucked around the older skater’s hips.

"Aah!"

Yuuri let out a surprised moan as Victor suddenly sucked on his collar bone, making the older man to hum softly with gratification. Yuuri tried to focus on his task, but his heart was beating in a wild rhythm, making it increasingly difficult for him to think straight.

A triumphant cry escaped him as he finally managed to hook his finger under Victor’s towel, causing it to drop to the floor to join his own. The older man didn’t seem to mind the result of his actions, as he let out a grateful moan from finally being rid of the constricting wet piece of fabric.

Now that Yuuri had Victor completely naked in front of him at last, he couldn’t stop himself as he slowly slid his arms to lovingly caress the Russian’s lower back. Yuuri swallowed thickly, and gingerly lowered his right hand to fondle Victor’s buttocks. ‘Oh, he feels so good.’ It didn't just feel hard like he had expected, the man being a competitive figure skater after all, but the older man's ass had a firm yet flexible feel to it.

Yuuri couldn't control himself any longer and experimentally squeezed Victor’s cheeks, causing the man to let out a guttural moan and thrust his hips against Yuuri’s stomach in response. Encouraged by Victor’s reaction, Yuuri started to massage the older man’s buttocks, letting his thumb to slip inside Victor’s cheeks to apply supple pressure against the other’s anus.

“Yuuri”

Victor’s erotic growl made a shiver run down Yuuri’s back, and the older man moved to lock their lips again in a heated kiss. Yuuri responded to the kiss eagerly and kept massaging Victor’s bottom with his hand, feeling the firm muscles flex under the skin. Meanwhile Victor was still cradling Yuuri’s neck with his left hand, while his right moved to tease the younger man’s left nipple. He was slowly rolling his finger over the hard nub, making Yuuri moan wantonly into their kiss as he suddenly pulled on Yuuri's nipple almost painfully.

Yuuri broke their kiss to cry out sensually, and Victor bent to lick his nipple in apology. All the different sensations were making him feel light headed, and as Victor shifted his position so that their cocks finally brushed together, it made both of them gasp in pleasure. Victor’s member felt impossibly hot and hard against Yuuri’s own shaft, and the precum leaking from the head of Victor's penis was making both of their pricks slick.

They started to softly rock their hips, both in a desperate need to have more of the satisfying friction created by their cocks brushing against each other. Victor’s slippery prick felt heavenly against his own member, and the movement was softly dragging his foreskin on and off the head of Yuuri’s penis, making him moan lustfully. Their breathing was slowly getting more labored, making their resumed kissing more erratic. A small amount of saliva dripped down Yuuri's chin, but he was past the point of caring.

Yuuri had unconsciously started to softly pant Victor’s name, and hearing his name falling from the plump red lips was turning Victor on even more.

Victor moved the hand that had been teasing Yuuri’s left nipple down to his back to grab the younger man's buttocks, pulling the Yuuri's hips against his own in a matching pace to the thrusting of his hips. He moaned in pleasure, as the younger man responded in kind by squeezing Victor's bottom in time with their movements. The dressing room filled with the wet sounds of their slick cocks sliding together, and the guttural moans escaping their mouths were growing louder by the minute.

The excitement was building in Victor’s lower stomach, causing a tingling sensation to spread through his body. He was approaching his climax fast, and Victor knew that if he didn’t want to come soon, he needed to slow down. For the first time that day he was seriously regretting drinking so much, as it was definitely having a negative effect on his endurance. Victor pulled slightly away from the younger skater and stilled his hips with great difficulty, intending to make the moment last longer.

Yuuri on the other hand had other plans. The younger man groaned in disapproval of the slight interlude, and took his right hand away from Victor’s bottom to envelop their cocks in his palm, starting to pump in the same rhythm with Victor’s earlier thrusts. The wetness of their members allowed his hand to smoothly glide over their lengths, spurring Yuuri to increase the pace.

'The man is a minx.' Victor felt at loss, and decided to just give in to the pleasure. He moaned Yuuri's name in sweet bliss as he dropped his head to rest on the wall next to the other man's temple. He had wanted to last longer, but the way Yuuri's hand was fondling his prick was driving him mad. He turned his head slightly so that he was facing the other man properly.

“Yuuri, I’m close.”

The breathless groan straight into his ear made Yuuri's own manhood harden even more. If the genius skater tried, he could definitely make the younger man come with only his voice.

Yuuri quickened the movement of his hand, Victor's labored panting urging him to continue. The older man’s member was slightly thicker and longer compared to Yuuri’s, so he couldn’t fully wrap his hand around both of their shafts. Thus he opted for cradling Victor’s dick against his own as well as he could, all the while trying to cause as much pleasure to the older man as possible. Both of their cocks were leaking copious amounts of precum now, thoroughly wetting Yuuri’s fingers and creating obscene sounds as he moved his hand up and down with an increasing rhythm.

Victor felt impossibly hard against him, and the murmured endearments to Yuuri’s ear were sending shivers down his spine. He wanted to make the Russian skater come. Yuuri moved his left hand which had been on Victor’s back to fondle the older man’s ass, all the while pumping their slick cocks with his right. Yuuri’s ministrations caused a tremble to run through Victor, and the older man let out an erotic moan.

‘Just a little more.’

Yuuri moved his right hand slightly to cradle the sensitive heads of their members, and added slight pressure to the opening of Victor’s manhood with his thumb. He could feel the older man tense, and allowed his finger to slip between the other man’s ass cheeks, thrusting sharply against Victor’s hole. That was the final straw. Victor cried out Yuuri’s name as his whole body shook from the force of his orgasm and he spilled his seed all over Yuuri’s right hand and their cocks that the younger man was still holding firmly against each other.

Yuuri purred in pleasure and turned his head slightly so he could kiss Victor’s neck, while the older man was still enjoying the sweet numbness of the after effects of his orgasm. Yuuri leaned in to suck on the moist skin of Victor’s throat and in the spur of the moment he bit down boldly, causing the older skater to let out an erotic cry. Yuuri pulled back a little to marvel the bright red kiss mark he had left a little over Victor’s left collar bone, and then bent down to place an affectionate kiss on top of it.

Victor seemed to finally have ridden out his orgasm, as he slowly loosened his hold on the younger man and took a half a step back. Yuuri marveled the satisfied expression and slight flush which was still covering the older man’s face, feeling proud that he had been the cause of it.

“That wasn’t fair Yuuri. I wanted us to come together.”

The man sounded like he was slightly pouting, but there was no mistaking the hungry look which was once more filling his eyes as he looked Yuuri over. The younger skater was still extremely aroused, and Victor licked his lips as he fervently eyed Yuuri's hard member, which was slightly stained by Victor’s semen and Yuuri’s own precum.

Seeing the older man eyeing him so passionately made Yuuri feel dauntless, and keeping his gaze steady on Victor, he slowly moved his right hand. Victor’s cum felt still wet on his fingers as Yuuri slowly placed his palm to caress the base of his cock. Victor’s eyes were glued on Yuuri’s hand, as with slow swirling movements he slid through the thick hairs and up to his navel, his fingers leaving a thin wet trace in their wake.

Victor’s intense stare felt intoxicating, and as Yuuri circled his left nipple with his fingers, he could almost feel the older skater’s hands ghosting over his skin.

Yuuri’s breathing hitched as he accidentally brushed against the tip of his nipple, and he could hear that Victor also sucked in an unsteady breath. The lustful way the older man was looking at him encouraged Yuuri to keep going further. The younger man's heart rate got faster as he slowly traced his way up his neck, finally making his way to his lips. Yuuri stared passionately at Victor as he finally pushed his index and middle finger slowly inside his mouth. He sucked the digits softly, the salty taste of Victor’s sperm spreading in his mouth and making Yuuri moan in pleasure.

“Yuuri.”

Victor’s sensual growl caused Yuuri to tremble in excitement. He kept sucking on his fingers while pulling them out of his mouth in a deliberately slow motion, hence when the digits finally left his lips they made an indecent sound. He went on to lick the remaining of the cum from his palm, when Victor finally moved. The Russian closed the distance between them once again and took hold of Yuuri’s right hand with his left, pulling it away from his lips and securing it firmly against the wall over the younger man’s head. Victor sounded slightly breathless, as he spoke up in a serious voice.

“Are you trying to drive me mad Yuuri?”

The strong sexual tension radiating from the older man made Yuuri feel slightly nervous, but at the same time he felt pleased, as he understood that it was him who was causing these effects on Victor. Yuuri smiled coquettishly and tilted his head slightly to the side.

“No.”

Victor let out a low growl, but then an idea seemed to pop into his head. A devilish smile spread on the older skater's face and he leaned closer to Yuuri, stopping just a breath away from touching the younger man’s lips with his own.

“Is that so? Then I guess I should show you how it’s done for future reference.”

The suggestive undertones of Victor’s voice combined with the erotic look the older man was bestowing upon him made Yuuri’s hard member give an interested twitch. Victor didn't waste any time, and crashed their lips passionately together, moving his tongue smoothly into Yuuri’s mouth. The younger man focused on trying to return the kiss to such an extent, that he didn’t pay it any mind when Victor took hold of his left arm, lifting it to join his right one over his head.

Yuuri moaned in loss, as Victor suddenly pulled away from the kiss, only to notice then that both of his arms were securely captured under Victor’s larger hand. The hold the older man had on him wasn’t painful, but firm enough to make it clear that Victor wanted Yuuri to keep his hands to himself.

Their earlier activities had caused blood to rush into Yuuri’s head, pushing away the apprehension he usually still felt around the man, but the realization that he was naked in their guest dressing room, with his hands trapped by his idol made Yuuri feel totally exposed. The vicious unsure feelings started to slowly crawl their way back to the forefront of his mind, allowing the anxiety to grip his chest painfully.

Victor however didn’t seem to notice the slight change in Yuuri’s demeanor, as he was eagerly eyeing the younger man from head to toe.

“Victor.”

Yuuri’s voice trembled a little, and it made Victor snap his eyes back to the younger man’s face. The Russian skater loosened his grip and smiled soothingly in an effort to calm the other man. It seemed like it would still take time before he could convince Yuuri to have more faith in himself, in skating as well as in personal life. Victor caressed Yuuri’s cheek with his right hand and spoke evenly.

“You are exquisite Yuuri, and I’d like to return the favor from earlier. Is that alright?”

They looked into each others eyes for the longest minute, until Yuuri seemed to overcome whatever it was that had made him unsure, and nodded in affirmation. Victor let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, and his seductive smile was back in full force.

“Good, because I’ve been dreaming about touching you the whole week, and I don’t know what I’d have done if you’d said no.”

Victor’s alluring tone of voice brought back Yuuri’s hard on in full force and he unwittingly let out a small moan, as he imagined the older man waking up with an erection after having a dream of him. Victor still kept Yuuri's hands softly above his head with his left arm, when meanwhile his right was slowly making its way downwards. Yuuri felt his abdominal muscles contract in response, as Victor slid his hand below his navel.

The older man clearly felt it too, as he gave Yuuri a wicked grin.

“So you’re sensitive here Yuuri?”

Victor purposefully moved his hand on Yuuri’s lower stomach, drawing slight irregular patterns with his fingers on the younger man’s skin. The stimulation was sending little electric shocks running to the tip of Yuuri’s cock and causing him to moan out in pleasure. Yuuri wanted to use his hands to prevent the embarrassing sounds from escaping, but Victor had locked their fingers together, preventing any attempt at escape.

“No one else is here, so don’t try to suppress your voice Yuuri.”

It seemed that in addition to being a genius figure skater, Victor also had the ability to read minds.

“It’s embarrassing.” Yuuri could feel the heat radiating from his face as he dared to admit his feelings.

“You didn’t seem embarrassed when you were getting me off just a moment ago.” Victor gave Yuuri a small seductive smile as he moved to softly caress the dark curls of hair at the base of Yuuri’s manhood.

“But that’s different— ah!”

Whatever he had been thinking got pushed out of Yuuri’s mind as Victor wrapped his elegant hand around his shaft, causing him to cry out in pleasure. Victor’s warm long fingers felt heavenly as he slowly stroked Yuuri's length, smearing it slick with his precum and the remainder of Victor’s own semen which had been still sticking to it.

Victor moved his head so he could nibble Yuuri’s right earlobe and whispered erotically into his ear.

“How is this different?”

Yuuri was however unable to answer, as Victor’s ministrations were making him to lose the last of his ability to think straight. The older man’s hand felt so good on him, moving in slow strokes and stopping from time to time to fondle the sensitive head of his penis. It felt so much better compared to when he did it himself, and he couldn’t stop himself from moaning the older man’s name as Victor increased the pace of his movements.

Victor watched with avid fascination as the younger man closed his eyes, Yuuri’s head resting on the wall as his back arched in an unconscious effort to give Victor better access to his member. The Japanese skater felt deliciously hot and hard in his hand, his finger slipping easily on Yuuri’s cock because of all the precum. Evoking such lascivious moans from the other was a huge turn-on for Victor, and he had to wonder if he could push Yuuri even further. A devious smile tucked the corners of the older man's lips, which he licked hungrily as he made up his mind.

“Keep your hands up Yuuri.”

“Eh?”  

Yuuri opened his eyes to blink at Victor, whose serious face made it clear that his earlier statement hadn’t been a request. Yuuri swallowed thickly, his throat feeling slightly sore from all the moaning he had been unwittingly doing. There was no way he could refuse an order from the renowned skater.

Victor stilled the movement of his right hand, moving to rest it on the younger man’s inner thigh. Before Yuuri had time to protest the loss, the older man released his hold of Yuuri’s arms and knelt down smoothly. It took but a moment for Yuuri’s pleasure hazed mind to register what the other was about to do, but the weak protest died on his lips as Victor turned to look up at him.

Yuuri couldn’t help the whine that escaped him as he stared into the hungry eyes of his idol, while the man slowly moistened his lips with his tongue. The older man bend forward until his mouth was on level with the base of Yuuri’s shaft. Yuuri took in a sharp breath, as Victor’s warm wet tongue made contact with his cock and he started to lick his way up agonizingly slowly.

Yuuri couldn’t help the wanton moan which escaped him. Victor was tracing a thick vein all the while gazing hungrily up at the younger skater, gauging his reactions. Yuuri could feel the familiar tingling sensation of a building orgasm taking hold of him, as the immerse pleasure the older man was giving him was turning his brain into a sweet mush.

Victor had finally made it to the head of his cock, and was currently swirling his tongue in languid circles, licking up the precum that was freely flowing from it. Victor closing his eyes was all the warning Yuuri got, as the man suddenly took his penis deep inside his mouth in one swift movement.

“Victor—!”

The way Yuuri moaned his name made Victor hum in pleasure, as he smoothly started to move up and down the younger man’s hard cock. The salty taste of semen filled the Russian’s mouth and the smell that was purely Yuuri was exhilarating. He could feel that Yuuri was barely holding himself back from thrusting into his mouth, so he used his left hand to ground the younger man in place, making Yuuri let out a disappointed groan. The younger man was fairly sized after all, and he didn’t want to gag on Yuuri’s cock in the middle.

Victor wasn’t one to leave his partners unsatisfied though, thus as he moved back to sucking on the head of Yuuri’s shaft he returned his right hand to stroking the younger man’s length. Victor’s ministrations were causing Yuuri’s legs to tremble from all the stimulation and he could feel that his orgasm was close.

“Victor stop.”

The breathless moan wasn’t convincing, but Victor did open his eyes to gaze back at Yuuri and pulled his mouth away from the younger man’s manhood with a loud wet pop. The older man was still stroking his length with fast rhythm though, making all coherent thinking increasingly difficult as the knot in Yuuri’s stomach was still tightening.

“Why?”

The innocent way which Victor asked it caught Yuuri off guard.

“Because… I’ll come.”

Victor smiled at him and without breaking their eye contact, he lowered his mouth to ghost just above the head of Yuuri’s leaking member.

“It’s **your** turn. Come for me.”

With those words Victor took Yuuri’s dick deep into his throat, all the while sucking on it lewdly. The younger skater couldn’t resist the pleasure any longer, and he dropped his hands to hold on to Victor’s shoulders.  Yuuri closed his eyes tightly as his orgasm finally rocked through his body like white lightning, making him spill his seed deep inside Victor’s warm throat. Yuuri moaned out Victor’s name in pure bliss, as the older man kept sucking him dry through his orgasm.

Victor was satisfied with himself as he felt the young man’s prick slowly starting to lose its hardness inside his mouth. He pulled his lips delicately away from the softening shaft, careful not to spill any of the semen still inside. He swallowed quickly as Yuuri’s cock softly fell away from his lips, but a couple of drops of the younger man’s come managed to escape and slowly trickled from the corner of his mouth.

In the meantime Yuuri was coming down from the height of his orgasm, and was slowly getting control back to his still trembling feet. When he heard the distinct sound of Victor swallowing Yuuri's eyes snapped open and he re-focused on the man kneeling in front of him.

“Victor?”

The other man hummed in response and turned to face Yuuri, whose mouth went dry from the view presented to him.

Victor’s silvery hair was in disarray and there was a slight sheen of sweat covering his temples. His blue eyes were shining passionately at Yuuri, and a slight flush was dusting his cheeks. However the thing that drew Yuuri’s attention the most was the older skater’s mouth. His lips were red and looked slightly swollen, and there was a small amount of Yuuri’s cum dripping from the corner of his mouth.

‘Those lips were sucking me off just a moment ago.’

Yuuri groaned at the thought as he was sure that he would now end up having wet dreams of his idol giving him a blow-job. Like he didn’t already have problems with his older sister asking why he was doing so much laundry lately.

Victor seemed to have finally noticed the cum too, as he nonchalantly brought his hand to his face, swooped up the semen with his fingers and promptly plopped said digits into his mouth, sucking them clean.

“Victor, did you swallow all it?”

The younger skater knew that the answer to his question was quite obvious, but as his brain was still frozen from the unbelievable sight in front of him, he needed to ask.

“Yes.”

The tone of Victor’s voice was so matter-of-fact, that it took a while for Yuuri to understand what the man had actually said. When the answer finally sunk in, Yuuri blushed all the way to his ears and was instantly embarrassed of the high-pitched tone that escaped his mouth.

“Why would you do that?!”

Victor smiled at him softly and got up from the floor to stand in front of the younger man. That’s when Yuuri noticed that the older man was again half hard. He blushed even redder if possible, and quickly averted his eyes to stare back at Victor’s. It seemed that Yuuri hadn’t been the only one to enjoy the new experience. If the older man had noticed him looking at his manhood, he didn’t comment on it, but instead murmured in a sensual voice.

“I did it because I could and wanted to. Now—“

Victor took a soft hold of Yuuri’s hand and started pulling him along towards the showers.

“I think we should take another shower and then get to bed.”

Yuuri still felt slightly numb and let himself be pulled along, only shortly glancing at the clock on the wall while they made their way to the showers. He let out a soft yawn as he noticed that the time was 4:42 AM. He might just skip his morning jog in favor of sleeping one more hour in the morning.

This time they showered quickly in comfortable silence, and after both men felt sufficiently clean again, they made their way back to the dressing room. As they were drying themselves with new towels, the previous ones joining their wet clothes in the laundry basket, Yuuri felt an increasing need to ask what exactly Victor had meant when he had said he wished to have a deeper relationship with Yuuri.

The Russian man had said that he liked him, but if Yuuri lost the Hot Springs on Ice exhibition the day after tomorrow, Victor would go back to Russia and they probably wouldn’t see each other ever again. Besides, it wasn’t like he wanted the genius skater to suddenly start acting like a love struck boyfriend, even if he wanted to have something more than only a physical relationship with the man.

Yuuri was roused from his increasingly distressing thoughts as Victor handed him a pair of their hot springs’ guest robes. He blinked a couple of times at the familiar garment, until his sleep deprived mind connected the dots. Yuuri softly took the clothes from Victor’s extended hand, murmuring his thanks. He dressed quickly to the same moss green trousers and coat which Victor had already pulled on, and turned to address the slightly smiling older man who had been quietly waiting for him.

“Let’s get to bed then.”

As they quietly made their way to the stairs, Yuuri’s mind still kept going through everything that had happened that night. First Victor waking him up with a drunken phone call, then finding the older man playing strip poker at Minako-sensei’s bar, after which Victor told him about his family or rather the lack of it. Then the kiss, the spring downpour, Victor saying he wanted to have some kind of a romantic relationship with him, and then finally the hand-job he’d given and the blow-job he’d received in return…

Yuuri blushed slightly at the last memory and was glad that Victor was walking behind him and thus unable to see his expression. The older man was actually being unusually quiet now that Yuuri thought about it, and as they made their way to the second floor, he turned to look behind himself.

Victor had a similar expression to earlier the night, when they had been walking home from the bar. His eyes were slightly unfocused, as if he was lost in his memories, and the previous smile was gone from his face. This caused Yuuri to sober down, and he stopped in front of Victor’s bedroom.

The older man seemed to be roused from his thoughts and blinked softly as if just then recognizing that he had already reached his destination. Even though he turned to smile at Yuuri, the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes, causing the younger man’s heart to squeeze painfully.

“Are you going to give me a good night’s kiss Yuuri?”

Yuuri stared sincerely to Victor’s eyes for a moment, until he took a purposeful step forward closing the space between them. He gently took hold of the older man’s face and pulled Victor firmly down to meet his lips.

The kiss was soft and compassionate, and when Yuuri pulled away he saw that the familiar warmth was making its way back into Victor’s eyes.

“Victor. Even if you return to Russia, know that you’ll always have a home here with us. You are always welcome.”

Victor’s seemed to freeze for a moment, but then his eyes filled with emotion and Yuuri saw how the words he tried to return got stuck in his throat. In the end the man gave up and just nodded at him silently. Yuuri smiled solemnly and felt glad that he had been able to get the feelings across to the man, because no matter what happened in the future, he had wanted Victor to know that he’d have at least one place he could call home.

“I’ll see you in the morning then. Goodnight Victor.”

With those words and a soft smile Yuuri turned and made his way to his own bedroom down the hall.

Victor finally got hold of himself as he heard Yuuri’s door click softly shut. The Russian skater blinked a couple of times and then slowly made his way inside his own bedroom, where his dog Makkachin was soundly asleep on top of his twin sized bed. He chuckled softly and scratched the dog behind its ears, causing it to wake up and give his hand a friendly lick. After greeting Victor, Makkachin moved to make more room for his owner until it fell asleep on the bed once more.

Victor climber promptly under the covers, and a loving smile spread over his features. He was sure that Yuuri had no idea what kind of gift he had so willingly just given to the older skater. He had never considered himself unfortunate in regards to his family, nor felt particularly lonely living together with just his dog to keep him company at his flat back in Russia. When he was staying home he would spent most of the week training anyway, and at other times he was so busy traveling between different competitions that he hadn’t really had time to feel alone.

Yuuri had however said that he was welcome and that he now had a home here, in the Japanese skater’s family house. Victor didn’t even once think that the man might have been promising too much on behalf of his family, as when he properly thought about it, the Katsuki family had welcomed him like one of their own from the first time he had set his foot on their porch.

Victor shifted his body to get more comfortable under the covers, and in just a few moments sleep was already taking hold of his tired mind. He’d have another talk with Yuuri after the exhibition, but for now Victor was content to let things unfold. Everything would surely turn out alright, as there was no way he could have been wrong about the intriguing Japanese man, who had already turned out to be so much more than he had ever hoped to imagine.

Now he would just have to prepare himself to deal with the enraged kitten sleeping next door, as there was no way he would be able to make it on time to the morning practice in just a couple of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you've read this I can admit that I had a really hard time with this story this time. I kept revising this chapter again and again, and ended up totally re-writing it twice, as I just wasn't satisfied with the result. The woes of an author, pay it no mind.
> 
> However if you have the time, please leave a comment (good/bad/something else) with your thoughts. <3 Or just fangirl the series with me, I'll be glad either way! ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter coming out unusually on Sunday (I still have some minutes, so I'm safe!), because this one has 7000+ words and proofing these long chapters is a pain compared to the cute 2000 word chapters we have at most of the chapters so far :D
> 
> So sadly the updates aren't coming more often, but as I do have more time for writing in January, you're getting longer chapters. Yay?
> 
> I was hoping to clear the expedition already in this chapter, but what do you know, that didn't happen and I was loathe to write this chapter any longer than it already turned out to be. Ugh, perhaps one day. 
> 
> But you didn't come here to read me rambling, so go ahead to the chapter.

Water was slowly flowing from the bathroom tap onto Yuuri’s hands, and with crisp movements he splashed it onto his face, allowing the cool water to fully wake him up. Turning off the tap, Yuuri fumbled for his towel in order to dry his face. Placing his glasses back on, he finally got a good look of himself in the mirror. He still looked a little tired, but it was nothing that a good breakfast wouldn’t fix.

After he had went to bed again in the early morning, he had promptly fallen asleep only to be awoken just a couple of hours later by his alarm going off. His mind had been blissfully empty of thoughts as he did his morning routines with practiced ease. Now that his mind was awake however, it kept pestering him with thoughts about a certain world renowned Russian skater, still sleeping off the rest of the effects from the alcohol he had consumed yesterday.

Thinking back it still felt unreal to Yuuri that Victor really seemed to have begun to like him during his stay in Hasetsu. After all, even if the older man had been still slightly drunk in the early hours of the morning, he himself had insisted on a deeper relationship compared to one between a figure skater and his coach. Albeit Yuuri thought that they had already been something more than just that, as one wouldn’t normally get off on top of their coach.

A slight blush made its way to Yuuri’s face from the thought, but he determinedly shook his head to clear it from the dangerous course it had taken. He had already skipped his morning jog, so he really wanted to make it to the ice rink before nine, and getting lost in thoughts of Victor wouldn't help him to reach that goal. There was only one day left before the Hot Springs on Ice exhibition at the Hasetsu Ice Castle after all, and he still lacked that something which would serve as the backbone for his short program.

Even though Victor had said to go on with Yuuri imaging his favorite pork cutlet bowl while skating, it just didn’t seem to be enough for the amount of eros he felt he needed to express in his program. Admittedly a certain thought buried deep inside his mind had been slowly pestering him ever since he had started to try to figure out how he could perform the choreography.

As Yuuri understood it, eros was a strong physical desire, and after the nights events it only made him feel more certain that the one thing he desired the most was the older Russian man.

‘But using Victor as a motif…’

He would definitely know. Even though Victor seemed to be sometimes totally clueless and insensitive about others, the Russian was awfully perceptive when it came to skating. It probably wouldn’t take Victor more than a couple of seconds to figure it out if Yuuri would use the desire he felt for the genius skater as a backstory for his short program.

‘And how would Victor react to that?’

Although Victor had clearly shown to be interested in him, the older man had mentioned that he’d had a girlfriend before. The man being who he was, he could have anyone he wanted, so wouldn’t he be disappointed with Yuuri in the long run? What if the older man wanted to have children?

Yuuri let out a displeased sigh and grasping a comb he started to run it through his sleep tussled hair with vigorous motions. Why did he always have to make himself depressed with his own thoughts? It wasn’t even certain that Victor would stay in Japan, so worrying about anything else right now seemed like a moot point. Nevertheless, the familiar nervousness closed its sharp claws tightly around his consciousness, refusing to let go.

He needed to win against Yurio in order to have more time with Victor, as he wasn’t yet even sure if he actually loved the older man or not. How does one even differentiate love from infatuation or lust? What if he was just drawn to the genius skater because he had idolized the man for such a long time, and was confusing that desire with love? He had thought that he had been in love with Yuko-chan, but had it actually been real when he had been able to give up on her so easily?

Yuuri set the comb back on top of the bathroom sink. There was no use in dwelling these thoughts, it wouldn't get him anywhere at this point in time. After softly adjusting his clothes he made his way downstairs. He could hear his mother bustling around in the kitchen, while his older sister seemed to be attending the guests in the dining room. Yuuri went towards the kitchen, and softly greeted his mother.

“Yuuri, good mornin’! You were a little later than usual, so I put your food under the wrapper there. It should still be warm.”

Yuuri smiled heartily back at his mother, who was currently washing dishes with a gusto. He thanked her, and took his breakfast with him. He sat in an empty table with his tray, and began to swiftly consume the food, not wanting to tarry. Yurio was nowhere to be seen, but the young man seemed to sleep longer than Yuuri anyway, and he was still growing after all.

“So what were you doing with Victor last night?”

The sudden voice of Mari startled Yuuri from his thoughts, and he dropped his chopsticks to the table with a clatter. He blushed a vibrant red color and bend his head down in embarrassment, pretending to be searching for his fallen eating utensils. Meanwhile his older sister flopped down to sit opposite from him on the other side of the table.

Yuuri could feel his heart beating in a mad rhythm against his chest as he finally got hold of his chopsticks, and gripping them with more force than was perhaps necessary he lifted his eyes to meet his sister’s. She was looking him with her usual neutral expression, though Yuuri could distinguish the slight curiosity lacing her eyes.

“Why do you ask Mari-neechan?”

He berated himself internally from the way his voice slightly trembled with poorly unveiled anxiety. Now that Yuuri thought back, he remembered that he had totally forgotten to dry the entrance after their soaked clothes had dripped water all over it. Could it be that some of the _evidence_ from their nightly activities had also been left unnoticed in the dressing room?

If Yuuri’s sister noticed his nervousness, she didn’t comment on it, though she did slightly tilt her head in question before continuing.

“Well, the whole entrance was soaked with water when I got up, and I found both of your wet clothes from the laundry basket.  I just thought it weird, as I could have been sure that you went to bed after coming back with Yurio.”

Mari was eying Yuuri with mild interest, while she reached into her pocket to grab hold of her cigarettes, promptly lighting one and taking a long drag from it. Meanwhile Yuuri felt his mouth go dry. He didn’t want to have this conversation, not now, not when there were so many uncertain factors between him and the man who had suddenly turned up and declared that he would be Yuuri’s coach. Luckily his sister seemed to sense his mood as she gratefully continued.

“Did Victor ask you to join on his expedition to try out every ramen stall in town? I remember him asking about great places to eat the other day.”

Yuuri couldn’t help the soft sight which escaped him. So his sister hadn’t found out anything while cleaning the dressing rooms. Yuuri let a small smile upturn the corners of his mouth before answering.

“Yes. He called me during the night, and I went to pick him up from Minako-sensei’s bar. We were caught in a typical spring downpour on our way back and took a shower to warm up ourselves. I’m sorry I forgot to clean after.”

Mari gave Yuuri a lopsided grin and slowly got up from her place.

“Nah, it’s okay as long as you guys didn’t catch a cold. And your bedrooms are situated on the separate wing of the house anyway, so it’s not like you’d wake us up even if you came tumbling home totally bashed after drinking the night away with that coach of yours.”

At his sister's words Yuuri’s unhelpful mind filled with images of much more ardent scenarios that could create enough noise to wake up his family members if their bedrooms were closer to his and Victor’s. Luckily his sister was already focusing on collecting the empty plates, and didn’t pay any notice to his burning face.

Not feeling hungry anymore Yuuri collected his dishes and brought them back to the kitchen, thanking his mother for the meal while doing so. As he made his way out of the kitchen he could hear steps coming from upstairs. Shortly stopping to listen he quickly ascertained that it wasn’t Victor, as the sound was definitely sharper and more quickly paced.

‘Now that I think about it, since when have I been able to recognize Victor’s footsteps?’

Yuuri shook the thought from his head, and grabbing his black backpack he made his way to the entrance. After swiftly putting on his trainers Yuuri gave a short goodbye to his father who was minding the front desk, and then he was off.

Today the weather was fortunately sunny, with only some clouds lazily drifting across the light blue morning sky. If Yuuri made a run for it, he could probably be at the Ice Castle well before nine o’clock. He increased his pace, the regular movements and the sound coming from his feet hitting the pavement allowing the nervous tension to slowly leak out from his body. As he closed in on the ice rink Yuuri made a final dash, running up the stairs and finally stopping to catch his breath before the front doors.

The rink had been reserved for their exclusive use for the whole day, and as Yuuri made his way inside he was greeted by the empty lobby. He closed his eyes momentarily, breathing in the cool air inside the building. His mind was made up. He would win this Hot Springs on Ice exhibition, as there was no way he was willing to give up on whatever was developing between him and Victor.

“Good morning Yuuri-kun!”

Yuuko’s voice was as bright as ever as she made her way to the lobby from the dressing rooms.

“I just finished putting everything ready for you guys, so go on ahead.”

Yuuri answered the woman’s usual charming smile with a small smile of his own, and made his way into the dressing room. Yuuko really hadn’t changed at all from since they were children, she was still just as supporting and loving of others as she had always been. Yuuri thought it was amazing that even though she now had a family and three daughters she still had so much love give to others.

**_Roughly 40 minutes earlier at Yuutopia Katsuki  
_ **

Yurio turned on his side to press the snooze button on his phone for the third time that morning. The relief from the annoying beeping was only temporary though, as the alarm went off once again just 5 minutes later. The blond man turned it off at last, the action accompanied with a displeased grunt as he slowly sat up on his futon. He stretched languidly and checked the time.

It was already 8:15, but if he hurried he’d be well in time at the ice rink to attend their scheduled morning practice starting at 9:00. He liked to sleep in late, but he usually wasn't this bad. It seemed that yesterday’s waterfall training with Katsudon had drained him more than he had expected. Yurio flushed an angry red as he remembered falling asleep on the Japanese man’s lap on their way back. Although the older skater hadn’t mentioned it afterwards, he still felt embarrassed on letting the man see him so vulnerable.

He wasn’t weak damn it, and he would prove to both the pork and Victor that he was the better skater of the two of them! And after Victor recognized his talent, he would have the older Russian return with him to Russia to be **his** coach. There was no way he would let that fat Katsudon have Victor all to himself, even if the Japanese man had turned out to be even more intriguing than Yurio had first thought possible.

Yurio got up and slid open the door leading to the hallway. The wooden floor felt cool under his bare feet, and he quickly made his way to the small upstairs bathroom. He stripped his pajama in a messy pile on the floor and got swiftly under the shower head, turning on the water and adjusting it to as hot as he could bear. The youngster washed himself thoroughly but efficiently, even though if you asked him, he rather preferred languidly soaking in a warm bath.

In a little under 10 minutes he was done, and after turning the water off he took a fluffy white towel off the shelf. Katsudon’s older sister had insisted that Yurio helped himself to anything that he needed after all. When Yurio had dried himself he however did hang the towel to dry from a hook on the wall for further use. Even if the older sister was overbearing, he didn’t want to cause her unnecessary work.

Yurio took a fresh towel to wrap around himself and after gathering his discarded clothes into his arms he made his way back into his room. He felt like something was a little off as he walked through the hallway, but he didn’t give it much thought as he entered his room, tossing his pajamas in a messy pile on top of his bed. Yurio pulled a black T-shirt, pants and some underwear from his suitcase, and after dressing himself he turned to search for his hairbrush. The teen was sure he had tossed it inside the room somewhere.

He looked around the small room, which was littered with piles of discarded clothes, shoes, empty potato chip bags and various other stuff, until he saw the handle of his brush peaking from under his brown training bag. Snatching it he smoothly brushed through his damp hair, untangling it in the process.

All of this had taken him about 7 minutes, until he finally realized what was wrong. Victor’s door hadn’t been open. The older man always left his bedroom door fully open when he had gotten up, which had been earlier than Yurio every day during the past week. Yurio felt annoyance flare inside him as he turned to face the wooden sliding door connecting his and Victor’s rooms.

‘That bastard couldn’t be…’

He walked briskly to the door, his heels hitting the tatami with angry thuds. Yurio pulled the connecting door open with enough force to create a loud bang from the door hitting against its frames, causing Makkachin to wake on Vistor's bed. The dog gave a startled bark before realizing it was only Yurio, which caused it to settle back down to sleep against Victor’s legs. And there lay the problem. Victor was still lying on his huge bed, blissfully unaware of the fuming teen approaching him, his eyes thunderous and his mouth turned down in a furious frown.

Yurio stopped at the side of Victor’s bed, his eyes boring into the older Russians back which was turned to towards him. He breathed in deeply, his nostrils flaring from anger.

“Why the hell are you still sleeping Victor?!”

Yurio’s loud voice rang through the room, causing both of the occupants of the bed to wake up. Makkachin decided that it had had enough, and after letting out an annoyed woof it jumped off the bed and made its way out of the room. Victor on the other hand wasn’t quite as responsive, as the man just slowly stretched and turned on his side to face Yurio, blinking up at the youngster tiredly.

“доброе утро Yurio—“

The way the older man had the gall to yawn at the end of his sentence caused Yurio’s eyes to twitch in irritation.

“Good morning my ass! Why are you still sleeping?! We start practice in roughly 30 minutes!”

His enraged voice made Victor press his right hand to his ear in order to lessen the volume ringing in his head. The teen was livid. Victor had always done things at his own pace, but he had promised to make Yurio's senior debut the best ever. So how could the man be still be dozing off in his bed while Yurio was working his ass off to make Victor finally recognize his skill. On top of all that he had run off to Japan to coach that fuckin’ Katsudon.

“Surely you aren’t still so young that you need someone supervising your training all the time Yurio? I’ll be there later, but let me rest for now. I was out drinking until dawn and I need a little more sleep…”

Yurio was speechless from the barely unveiled insult calling him childish, and watched as the older Russian flopped down to his back and promptly drifted back to sleep. Shaking away the momentary shock Yurio breathed in sharply, ready to wake the other up again with another ear-splitting yell. His breath got caught in his throat however, as he focused better on the older man's form.

Victor’s movements had caused the blanket to slide lower, exposing his upper body till his middle. That wasn’t what caught Yurio’s attention though, he had seen the other man fully naked plenty of times already. No, it was the purplish bruise which stood out like a brand on Victor’s throat. Had the man been in a fight or something?

Yurio leaned in a little closer to the sleeping man to get a better look. From the looks of it the bruise was fresh, probably no more than a day old, but it was oddly small and round… Had the man been hit with the handle of a broom or something?

As realization finally hit Yurio he flushed a vibrant red color all the way to his ears and stumbled backwards, tripping on the threshold between their rooms and falling ungracefully on his bottom. Luckily he landed on his futon which made the landing softer, but still…

‘A kiss mark?!?’

Yurio could feel his ears burning from embarrassment which mercifully for him soon gave away to anger. How could Victor go out to get wasted and fool around with who knows whom when the exhibition he himself had so eagerly agreed to was already tomorrow?! That shithead!

Yurio got up and slammed the connecting door shut, hoping that it woke the dumbass sleeping next door. He quickly gathered his training gear back into his bag, and taking it with him he made his way downstairs.

He almost bumped into Katsudon’s sister, who greeted him and told that she would bring out his breakfast in just a moment. He gave a curt nod and a short thank you as he made his way to the dining room. Yurio looked around and found that Katsudon himself was nowhere to be seen, though that wasn’t so unusual, as the other seemed to usually get up a lot before Yurio himself.

As Mari brought Yurio his food, the teen inquired after her brother.

“So did Kat—Yuuri leave already?”

Taking hold of his glass, Yurio took a long gulp of water. Calling the Japanese skater by his given name, **_his name,_** left a bad taste in his mouth. It was really irritating being associated with the Japanese man, when he couldn’t even land his jumps correctly! Yurio wasn’t one to mince his words, but this time he swallowed his pride as the man’s family probably wouldn’t understand who he meant if he used his usual nickname ‘Katsudon’ when speaking about the other skater.

Mari answered his question by nodding and gave Yurio an adoring smile.

“He left, though that couldn’t have been more than 5 minutes ago.”

Yurio curtly acknowledged the woman’s words and then went back to his food. She luckily seemed content on just watching him eat this morning, and although Yurio felt embarrassed from being observed so intently he obstinately focused on eating. The food here was really good after all. When he’d get back to Russia he’d have to tell his grandpa all about it!

After finishing his meal Yurio checked the time from his phone. According to it he still had approximately 20 minutes, so if he left now, he would arrive probably around 8:55 to the Hasetsu Ice Castle. He gave an offhand nod in thanks to Mari when she collected the empty dishes, and as he made his way towards the entrance he raised his voice saying thank you loudly enough to be heard from the kitchen. 

As he was tying his shoelaces Hiroko showed up to stand beside him with a hefty parcel neatly wrapped in intriguingly patterned cloth. When Yurio turned to look at her, she smiled at the teen and handed the package to him.

“That Yuuri, he totally forgot to take his lunch with him. I packed both of yours here, would you be so kind and take also his with you Yurio-kun?”

Yurio wasn’t too happy about the added load, but he gave his okay all the same. During his stay here it seemed that the Katsuki mother had noticed that he fervently disliked broccoli, so she had been replacing the disgusting vegetable in his food with carrots. He was grateful for that, so because it was her who had asked, perhaps he could bring  Katsudon also his lunch, but only this time! And he’d better be thankful!

After placing the lunch boxes securely inside his backpack, he gave a short goodbye to Hiroko before hurrying on his way. Yurio jogged with a brisk pace, and it didn’t take him long to arrive at the ice rink. As he made his way inside he was greeted by Yuuko attending the front desk as usual.

“Yurio-kun, good morning! Ready for another day?”

She smiled brightly at him, and Yurio answered with an almost shy small smile of his own as he made his way closer to the desk Yuuko was currently standing behind of.

“Yes. I think I got a better idea on how to perform Agape yesterday.”

Yurio didn’t think that Yuuko’s smile could get any brighter but it did, and her eyes were practically sparkling as she answered in a bubbly voice.

“Really?! That’s great! Good luck at today’s practice then!”

Nodding his thanks, Yurio made his way straight to the turquoise benches meant for putting on the skates, as it wasn’t like he needed to change any clothes. He always came prepared! As he approached the area he noticed right away the Japanese man sitting on the second bench closest to the vending machines. He was hunched over while tying the laces of his skates, making his shoulder blades stand sharply against the navy blue fabric of his shirt. 

‘So Katsudon did lose some weight.’

Not like he hadn’t noticed the change before, but the older man would always be a ‘pig’ for him, even if he had turned out to be nicer than Yurio had expected from someone who had stolen Victor away from Russia.

“Mornin’!”

Yurio’s sullen voice startled Yuuri from his thoughts, and he lifted his head to watch the young Russian walk briskly to the bench closest to the double glass doors leading to the ice rink. The teen plopped down on the bench, his smaller back facing Yuuri.

“Good morning Yurio-kun.”

Yuuri smiled slightly even though Yurio couldn’t see him. He had been so engrossed in his own thoughts, thinking about ways he could make his short program better that having the youngster arrive had been a welcomed interruption. He kept watching as Yurio started rummaging through his brown backpack, but suddenly the teen's movements stilled. Yuuri looked at Yurio with interest, as the young skater seemed to be chewing on his bottom lip, at least from what he could see from the side.

Then as if making a decision, Yurio promptly pulled out a neatly packed parcel, clearly made by Yuuri’s mother judging from the fabric. The teen promptly opened the outermost fabric, revealing two lunch boxes, one wrapped in deep midnight blue, one in deep vine red patterned _furoshiki*._ The young Russian grasped the box with the blue cloth, and getting up quickly he turned and made his way to stand in front of Yuuri.

When reaching the man, Yurio thrust out his right hand which was holding the box, clearly indicating for the Japanese to take it.

“You forgot yours.”

Yuuri lifted his gaze from the box to look at the teen's face. His expression seemed natural, but there was evidence of a blush that was coloring his ears and the edge of his cheeks. Yuuri smiled in appreciation, and took the parcel from the youngster’s hands, placing it inside his own bag to wait for lunch time. As soon as the box was out of Yurio’s hands he turned on his heel and made his way back to his own bench.

“Thank you Yurio-kun.”

“Whatever.” Even though Yurio’s voice was grumpy, it lacked hostility, and they settled to put on their skates in comfortable silence. When Yurio had finished tightening his laces, Yuuri spoke up.

“Victor still isn’t here, huh?”

Yurio’s mind was instantly filled with the most recent image of the older Russian, sleeping off his intoxicated state after playing around with some stranger until the small hours. The irritation he felt for having to watch the world renowned skater just fooling around like he had no worries at all made Yurio’s blood boil. He didn’t even try to hide the exasperation from his voice when he answered the Katsudon’s question.

“Apparently he was out drinking until dawn, that shithead.”

Yurio took his blue drinking bottle and the CD containing the Agape soundtrack and got up from the bench, still mad at Victor for daring to sleep in when the face-off which would decide the winner of their bet was already tomorrow. He however didn’t make it far from the bench before Yuuri’s voice halted his movement.

“Oh, Yurio—“

Still feeling irritated, Yurio turned back to face the Japanese skater, who had also stood up.

“What?”

He was surprised when the Katsudon suddenly lifted his hands in front of his face, palms pressed together in a pleading gesture. Yurio’s green eyes widened momentarily, while Yuuri made his request.

“Please teach me how to land a quadruple Salchow. Please!” 

Yurio’s expression changed from annoyance to neutral as he thought about it. The Japanese man clearly had what it took to do well, even based only on his step sequences. The dunderhead however was always messing up his jumps, and Yurio didn’t want to win against the Katsudon only because the other didn’t perform to the best of his ability. No, he wanted to win fair and square, so that there would be left no question which one of them was the better skater.

His mind made up, Yurio turned to walk towards the rink.

“Alright. Come on then, let’s see if something sticks in that thick head of yours.”

Yuuri hastily grabbed his towel and drinking bottle, and rushed to follow the teen through the first set of glass doors. Yurio continued walking, but allowed a genuine smile to shortly grace his lips, as he lead the way through the second set of glass double doors leading to the ice rink.

After taking off their blade covers they took to the ice. Yuuri breathed in the cool air of the rink, instantly feeling calmer in the familiar environment. They skated for a short while, until both men were sufficiently warm.

“Okay Katsudon, I’ll show you first how it’s done, so watch closely.”

Confirming that the Japanese skater had his full attention on him, Yurio took off. He skated around the right end of the rink to increase his speed, making sure that his approach to the Salchow would be situated just a little before the other skater, allowing him to see the counterclockwise jump as close as possible.

After doing the 3-turn Yurio smoothly glided backwards on the back inside edge of his left blade and allowed his right foot to extend delicately behind him. He initiated the jump by swinging his right leg forward in a quick scooping motion, enabling him to do the four counterclockwise turns in fluid succession. He landed smoothly on the back outside edge of his right skate, and skated back to stand in front of the Japanese man.

“Let’s see you do it then.”

Yuuri nodded and took off, taking up speed before doing the jump— only to end up messing the landing, falling gracelessly to the ice.

“That was fucking awful! How are you ever going to be able to do a quadruple if you don’t use your free leg to give you more momentum into the rotation?!”

Yuuri glared at the teen briefly, but nodded in acknowledgement and got up to try again. They went like that for almost an hour, Yurio giving out useful advice, though it was ladled with insults, while Yuuri did his best in trying to get the coordination of his free leg to match that of his body. Luckily he was wearing his black gloves today, so he wouldn’t hurt his hands even though he kept tumbling straight onto the ice.

After another failed attempt it seemed that Yurio had seen enough.

“You suck! Hey Katsudon, watch me do it one more time!”

Even though they had lapsed into an unspoken truce somewhere along the line, both focusing on skating, the irritation of being called out on his faults caused Yuuri to again glare back at the teen, who was eying Yuuri in irritate fashion after another failed attempt.

Yurio wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it wasn’t like he was made to be a coach, so it should come as obvious that he couldn’t really explain in words how to do the highly technical jump. He had just learned it by his body without giving the technicalities much thought after all. However, shouldn’t the pork be able to do it perfectly already after so many tries?! Perhaps showing it one more time would help—

“Sorry I’m late!”

Victor’s cheery voice cut through their practice, making both Yuuri and Yurio to immediately stop talking and turn towards the sound. The older Russian stood on the doorway to the rink, clad in his black quilted jacket and grey sweatpants, still looking tired with his hair sticking up in odd angles, making it clear that he hadn't brushed it after getting out of bed. He was smiling his usual innocent looking smile, which made his mouth appear to be slightly heart shaped.

Victor blinked slowly once, and spoke up curiously.

“Huh? What were you practicing just now?”

No words were needed between Yurio and Yuuri, as both of them turned almost simultaneously to skate into opposite ends of the rink to practice their own choreographies. Yurio didn’t want Victor to know that he had actually been getting along with the Katsudon well enough to help the other out, while Yuuri didn’t want Victor to know that he had been practicing any new jumps at all. Especially when at the beginning of the week the older man had said that Yuuri shouldn’t do any jumps he wasn't good at, as he was prone to messing them up during the actual performance.

As their day went on with an already familiar schedule, Yuuri couldn't help feeling more anxious with the passage of time. It was especially unnerving when Victor confirmed that the younger Russian's short program had clearly changed in a positive direction compared to the day before. Seeing Yurio's progress made Yuuri feel uncertain about his own performance, as he still hadn't figured out how he could incorporate more of his feelings into the program. Even though Victor didn't criticize his skating any more than usual, Yuuri wanted to do better. Should he just take the risk and sift the motif to include his increasing feelings towards Victor…?

In the end he didn’t come to any conclusions, and before he knew it the day had turned into evening. Yuuri and Yurio took off their skates quickly, and after bidding the Nishigori family good night, they made their way outside where Victor was already waiting for them.

Victor had come to the Hasetsu Ice Castle with his yellow bicycle as usual, which left Yuuri and Yurio jogging behind the man as they made their way back. Yuuri watched with mild amusement as the older Russian goodheartedly teased the younger one running beside him. The Japanese skater couldn’t see the teen’s expression as he had his red hood pulled over his head, but from the tone he suspected that Victor was making the other only mildly annoyed, even if Yurio's answers were crude.

Yuuri was glad that Victor had seemed to give him some space after last night _._ As usual the older man was totally focused when skating was involved, however he had also stopped staring at Yuuri as if he wanted to devour the Japanese man at any possible moment. The younger skater was ashamed to admit that he might be missing the attention, even though it made him feel comfortable that Victor didn’t seem to be pushing him into opening up to the other man more than he was ready to do at this point.

When they arrived back at Yuutopia Katsuki, Yuuri thought that perhaps he’d have to change his earlier evaluation of the older Russian man giving him space, as Victor cheerily said they should all take a bath at the hot springs before dinner.

“Let’s go Yurio!”

Victor placed his left arm over Yurio’s shoulders, pulling the teen in a side hug and thus also preventing his escape. The younger Russian struggled a little, but let himself be pulled along towards the dressing rooms.

“Hey, let go Victor! And my name isn’t Yurio!!”

Victor laughed heartily as he loosened his hold on Yurio, letting the youngster to spring free and fully turn to glare at Victor for a good measure before he disappeared into the dressing room. Yuuri however had already planned on taking just a quick shower, as he wasn’t sure he could calmly handle a naked Victor in the same dressing room they had just last night been using for more erotic things.

“Victor, I think I’ll just—“

“Of course you’ll also be coming with us, right Yuuri?”

The sudden drop in Victor’s tone of voice caused a tremble to run down Yuuri’s back. The sensual way in which the older man turned to look at him with his eyes half-lidded caused Yuuri to forget what he had intended to say. The Russian smoothly closed the gap between them, and reached out to softly trace Yuuri’s right hand with his long fingers.

“A bath is good after a long day of training Yuuri. It will warm you up.”

The way the words rolled off Victors tongue caused goosebumps to rise on Yuuri’s skin. He swallowed thickly and nodded in acceptance.

“L-let me just go and get a change of clothes.”

Victor’s expression morphed at Yuuri’s words, and a brilliant smile was again grazing his features.

“Great! We’ll wait for you at the hot spring!”

With those words the Russian pulled his hand back and turned to follow Yurio into the dressing room. Yuuri blinked a couple of times, staring after the man, until his mother’s voice jolted him back to reality.

“Yuuri, are you taking a bath first?”

Yuuri turned to face his mother, and smiled a little awkwardly from being caught daydreaming in the middle of the hallway.

“I think so.”

“Okay! Then I’ll have food ready for you when you get out.” With those words and a kind smile Hiroko vanished back to attend the guests in the dining area.

Yuuri on the other hand hurried upstairs to get a change of clothes from his bedroom. He grabbed the first things that he found, which were gray sweatpants, a black T-shirt and socks, and his black and gray Mizuno collage jacket. Yuuri flushed in embarrassment as his hands stilled on his underwear drawer, and he was tempted to take one of the more form fitting pair of undergarments he owned. In the end he chose a regular pair of black boxers, it's not like Victor hadn't seen those before.

Having everything he needed, Yuuri rushed downstairs to join the two Russians at the hot springs. When he made it to the dressing room it was already empty, and it also seemed that there were only a couple of guests there at the moment. He stripped quickly, as lingering in the dressing room would surely give his imagination excess material to work with.

Making his way to the showers he found only two guests there, and nodded to them in silent greeting. Yuuri washed himself quickly, scrubbing away any traces of sweat that had dried to his skin after a full day of practice. After he was done, he slowly made his way towards the outdoor hot springs. His heart rate quickened as he approached the door, and he had to stop to try and calm himself.

‘What am I being nervous about at this point? Besides, Yurio is also there.’

Having gathered his wits Yuuri entered. Both Russian men turned at the sound of the door opening to see who was coming out. Yurio nodded in silent greeting, and then turned his head to rest it back on the ledge of the pool. Victor on the other hand was smiling his usual wide smile and eyed Yuuri’s body from top to bottom without any restraint.

“Yuuri! We were waiting for you!”

The Japanese man intended to get in quickly, but his eyes got stuck on Victor. If he looked closely there on the man’s throat was definitely a small purplish bruise that anyone could recognize as a hickey. Yuuri couldn’t quite keep himself from flushing as he realized where said mark had come from, and swiftly made his way into the hot spring, situating himself so that Yurio was sitting in between himself and Victor.

The teen turned to give him a questioning look as he usually sat closer to Victor than himself, but left it at that and just went back to enjoying the hot water warming up his tired body. Victor didn’t comment on the seating order either, and instead made his usual small talk, both of the younger men answering when prompted.

Yuuri slowly relaxed to the comfortable atmosphere, laughing as Victor had again succeeded in making Yurio angry at himself over some inconsequential thing.

“I’ve listened to your ramblings for long enough. I’m getting out.”

Yurio gave out an annoyed huff for emphasis and made his way out of the hot spring. Yuuri smiled affectionately after the teen, as no matter how much he complained, he could see that Victor meant a lot to Yurio, even if the young Russian would never admit it out loud.

Being distracted by Yurio leaving, Yuuri failed to notice that the other Russian was slowly moving closer to him. When the door finally closed behind the youngster, Yuuri turned his head back only to let out an embarrassing surprised yelp as Victor was suddenly sitting right beside him.

“Don’t scare me like that Victor!”

The older man laughed gleefully and grinned playfully at Yuuri for good measure.

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t my intention. But it is really your fault Yuuri, sitting so far away from me.”

Yuuri’s heart rate sped up again, and he became overly conscious of his body. Victor however didn’t say anything after that and just calmly settled to sit beside him, resting his head back and closing his eyes. Even though his heart was still beating fast, having Victor just quietly be beside him calmed his emotions, giving him a certain sense of security.

Yuuri took in Victor serene expression, his silvery hair falling back to reveal his forehead and his spine bent slightly backwards in a relaxed posture. Under the water the man had his right leg bent at the knee, while the leg closer to Yuuri was stretched straight towards the middle of the spring. The younger skater couldn’t help himself when his gaze lingered on the older man’s manhood briefly before moving on. Now really wasn’t the time.

He did however also notice that Victor had his left arm languidly resting on the space between them, his palm facing the surface of the water. Yuuri quickly lifted his gaze to see if Victor still had his eyes closed, which he did. He swallowed down the unreasonable nervousness which was softly twisting his stomach, and slowly moved his right hand to hover just above Victor’s. Yuuri turned his head to face forward again, and gently lowered his hand, and intertwined his fingers with the older man’s.

Victor opened his eyes as he felt Yuuri’s hand cradle his left. He turned to look at the younger man who was deftly looking straight ahead, though he could see a soft blush coloring the other man’s cheeks and ears. He smiled tenderly at Yuuri, though the other skater most likely couldn’t see it. Victor sincerely hoped that he could convince the young man to have more faith in himself and to see that he really was exquisite. Still smiling he softly squeezed Yuuri’s hand, letting the other know that his touch wasn’t unwelcome.

The action caused Yuuri to let out a small relieved sight, and the tension he had been feeling visibly left his body. They sat like that for a long time, neither of them saying anything and just enjoying the atmosphere. However all good things come to end, and so did their private moment too, in the form of an irritated Yurio clad in the black guest robes plopping in his head from the door.

“Are you two trying to cook yourselves or something?! The food is done so come out already!”

With those words the teen disappeared back into the shower area. Victor chuckled softly at the other Russian’s antics and tenderly let go of Yuuri’s hand, turning to finally face the other man.

“It seems we’re being waited. Shall we go then?”

Yuuri smiled softly and nodded, his eyes twinkling happily at Victor, causing the older man's heart to skip a beat. The younger skater really didn’t know how charming he was. They got up slowly from the hot spring, and made their way back inside in comfortable silence.

Inside the dressing room Yuuri dressed himself quickly in his own clothes while Victor had opted to wear the green guest robe he seemed to be fond of. As they finally made their way to the dining area they were greeted by Yurio already digging into his bowl of Katsudon accompanied by Minako, who had apparently already eaten and was now enjoying a glass of beer.

“Yuuri, Victor, there you are! Did you guys make it back okay after yesterday?”

Upon Minako’s comment Yurio’s head shot up, and he turned to look at Yuuri with scandalized wide eyes. Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from blushing, as he realized that the younger man had definitely seen the kiss mark on Victor’s neck, and even though Yurio didn’t know the truth, he was unfortunately coming to the right conclusions based on Minako's comment.

Yuuri didn’t trust his voice to say anything, and quickly made his way to his place opposite the younger Russian, while Victor answered Minako cheerily.

“Yes, though we did get caught by some spring rain. Thank you again for the company, I hope you’ll have me also in the future!”

The older Russian was all smiles, as he finally took his place beside Yurio at their table, which was situated beside Minako’s. Minako nodded eagerly as an answer and the two shortly lapsed into talking about different beer flavors and from which bar one could find the widest variety. Luckily Victor’s comment had seemed to still Yurio's earlier train of thought, and now the teen was eyeing Minako with suspicion in his eyes.

Yuuri sighed in relief and spoke up.

“What about you Minako-sensei, did you guys make it back alright?”

The woman grinned at him with mirth in her eyes.

“Yes, though I must say that Naoki’s wife wasn’t too happy about the state of her husband as we finally got him back.”

She chuckled and Yuuri had to also smile at the memory of the drunken man, though he hoped that his wife had already forgiven him. He didn’t have to ponder the other’s fate for too long though, as his mother came in carrying his and Victor’s food, including a bottle of the beer for the older man. Yuuri dug into his food hungrily, and only occasionally joined in on the conversation that Victor and Minako were having.

Minako took another long swig of her beer, until she spoke up again her voice sounding a little worried.

“So what will you do about the costumes for tomorrow’s exhibition?”

“Oh, I totally forgot!”

The thought that he needed a costume had totally slipped Yuuri’s mind, what with everything else going on. Luckily it seemed that Yurio hadn’t also remembered, as he answered that he didn’t bring anything either. Victor however seemed to be always prepared, as he showed Minako a victory sign with his right hand.

“That’s taken care of! I had them send all the costumes I’ve worn in competitions from Russia. I think they should have brought them here today.”

“If you’re talking about that huge pile of suitcases, I had them carried into your room Victor.”

Mari’s relaxed voice entered the conversation, as she made her way to them and went to sit opposite from Minako at her table.

“Thank you!” and turning to address the other two skaters Victor continued “After you’ve eaten let’s go and pick up something for you both!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's coming in the next chapter, so hopefully you'll be back for that. 
> 
> I also have some *cough* things *cough* planned for the boys after the expedition, because, well, why not? :D Nothing too "advanced" yet. Probably. But then again all these possibilities...
> 
> As always, leave a message if you have something to say (e.g. found typos ^_^;;), reading your thoughts and suggestions keeps me going the whole week <3
> 
> P.S. Furoshiki are a type of traditional Japanese wrapping cloth, used to carry e.g. bento boxes


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings dear reader,  
> sadly this chapter doesn't yet cover the Onsen on Ice face-off, as I got some grave news the passing week and just didn't have the time or energy to write more, and I don't want to post anything I'm not satisfied with. 
> 
> But here's a sneak peak into my head (and the canon timeline as I've figured it); as ep 4 starts 7.5. and the exhibition in ep 3 is taking place somewhere in late March/early April, it means that the Golden week, with also the best time for viewing cherry blossoms, is situated in between. Date time anyone?
> 
> With that treat, off you go!

Yuuri couldn’t contain his excitement as he followed the two Russians upstairs.

Victor had said that he had all of his outfits from his skating career delivered, and that he and Yurio could each have one for the Hot Springs on Ice exhibition tomorrow. The possibility of being able to wear his long-time idol’s costume had Yuuri's stomach twisting in nervous excitement.

As they made it to Victor’s room, Yuuri couldn’t stop the elated exclamation which escaped him, and even Yurio’s eyes widened noticeably as they took in the sight. The room was filled to the brim with big suitcases of various colors, many of which were piled on top of one another. The older Russian was all smiles, his eyes sparkling in mirth at the sight.

“Here they are! Pick whichever suits you.”

Needing no further encouragement Yuuri entered Victor’s room enthusiastically, followed closely by Yurio, who was eying the bags with subtle anticipation. It took them no time to start opening the suitcases and going through the different clothes hidden inside. Yuuri got more and more thrilled as he got to actually hold the clothes that he had so many times seen Victor wear in various competitions throughout his long career as a competitive figure skater.  

Yurio however didn’t seem to be as impressed about the contents of the suitcases as the Japanese man. The teen’s voice sounded stoic, as he held up one of the costumes.

“There are lots of stupid-looking ones.”

Even though the young Russian seemed to be languidly shuffling through the clothes, he was actually looking for a specific outfit, though he would never admit it out loud. It was a mostly white, partly see-through costume from the time Victor was still about his age, and Yurio silently hoped that the man had kept it. When he was younger Yurio had heard a lot about Victor, Russia’s national figure skating hero, but that white costume had been the first one he had actually seen Victor perform in, and thus it had left a lasting impression on him. Yurio could still remember when he had watched the old recording made during Victor’s teenage years. He wanted to use the same white outfit from that time and show Victor that he could, no— _would_ , do better than the man himself had at his age.

Yurio was however starting to feel impatient as he went through the suitcases, not finding what he was looking for, when meanwhile the bloody Katsudon was making a huge racket all the while listing where Victor had worn each new costume he dug up. The teen couldn’t stop the irritation which dominated the tone of his voice, as he turned to address the Japanese man.

“Hey! Don’t pick anything flashier than me!”

Yuuri on the other hand didn’t pay any mind to Yurio’s words, as he was feeling too excited over Victor’s old competition outfits. There were so many to choose from that he was starting to feel a little lightheaded. As Yuuri opened a navy blue suitcase, he was greeted with a sparkling gray and black costume which he recognized instantly. He lifted it gently out of the bag in order to inspect it more closely.

“This is from the Junior World Championship!”

Victor had been going through one of the other suitcases, and turned to face Yuuri after hearing the younger man speak up. He smiled fondly as he looked at the outfit which the Japanese man was currently holding up in his arms.

“Oh!”

‘That brings back memories.’ Victor lifted his gaze from the costume to look properly at the younger man. His smile got wider as he took in the elated expression on Yuuri’s face, who was still intensely staring Victor’s old costume with his chocolate brown eyes.

“During the Junior World Championship I had long hair, so that outfit was created to suggest both male and female genders at the same time.”

Yuuri blinked owlishly at the older man. ‘Both male and female genders…?’

He thought back on Victor’s gold winning Junior World Championship program from Bulgaria. Now that the older Russian man had mentioned it, Yuuri could remember that the man’s skating definitely did have a certain feminine ambience during that time. When he was still a teen he hadn’t really paid close attention to these things, as Yuuri had just been amazed of Victor's astonishing talent and how stunning the older man had looked when skating. Yuuri let his fingers caress the soft fabric of the outfit still cradled in his hands.

‘Oh, that’s right…’

He could vividly recall Victor's performance from the Junior World Championship, the older man already then possessing the ability to charm all of those who saw him despite their gender or sexual orientation. If he used the same costume as Victor during that time, would he be able to incorporate some of the same appeal into his own performance...?  

Yuuri needed to win the face-off against Yurio tomorrow, but he was certain that he couldn’t do it if he didn’t somehow change the motif of his short program. However, if he did the performance portraying himself as a woman, perhaps he could get away with using his growing feelings towards the older skater as the backstory. Yuuri knew that Victor would surely notice the change, so he hadn't been able to make the final decision on the subject. After all, even though they had been satisfying their carnal needs with each other, Victor had never mentioned of previously having a male lover or that he didn't prefer women over men.

But if Yuuri could act the role of a seductress… The Japanese man smiled widely, his mind made up, and lifted his eyes from the costume to gaze back at Victor.

“I choose this one!”

Yuuri was sure that the outfit had been the push he needed to better portray his Eros. He would go all out with his plan of seducing Victor as a woman while skating, but for that he’d need Minako-sensei’s instructions, as Yuuri had only vague ideas on how a woman’s movements differed from those of a man’s.

Victor watched in wonder as the younger man’s eyes sparkled, and he could see that Yuuri came to some sort of a decision. The Japanese man was smiling brightly when he suddenly got up and briskly made his way out of Victor’s room.

“I’ll go down and see if Minako-sensei is still here. Thank you again for the costume Victor, I’ll see you both tomorrow!”

With those excited words Yuuri disappeared downstairs without a backward glance. Victor blinked a couple of times and then chuckled at the other man’s quick departure. It seemed like he could really look forward to Yuuri’s performance tomorrow. He had already been interested to see if the Japanese skater would include the quadruple Salchow that Yurio had been secretly teaching him, but now he was even more intrigued.

Thinking about Yurio, the teen was still rummaging through the bags, a deep crease forming between his eyebrows, speaking volumes about the amount of irritation the boy was currently experiencing. Victor turned to address the teen, and wasn’t able to mask his jovial mood as he spoke up.

“Do you need some help Yurio? Perhaps I could give you some options?”

The teen momentarily stopped his search and lifted his face to glare at Victor, feeling peeved at the other's festive voice.

“No thanks! I know what I’m looking for!”

Victor’s eyes widened momentarily from the answer, but he recovered quickly, a mischievous grin taking over his features.

“Oh? You're looking for a specific outfit Yurio?”

The youngster stared blankly at Victor until it seemed that the realization of what he had said out loud finally hit him, causing Yurio to blush a brilliant red. The teen quickly averted his eyes and pursed up his lips in annoyance.

‘I can’t believe that I let that slip!’ Gathering his wits Yurio turned to scowl at Victor once more.

“Like I’d remember what kind of stupid costumes you’ve had in the past! I meant that I know what kind of outfit I need to match the theme of the program, you dumbass!”

Victor however wasn’t convinced and as he spoke up in an overly sweet voice, the superior undertone Yurio could hear caused him to grimace.

“Really? And what kind of outfit would fit the theme of Agape in your opinion Yurio?”

Yurio glared hotly at the older man before answering in a loud voice. “Something white!”

Victor laughed brightly. Teasing the kitten really was fun, but he should probably stop for today if he wanted to get any sleep anytime soon. They still hadn’t found a costume for Yurio after all, and it would take him a while to even clear his bed to make enough room for him to sleep in it.

“Good answer.” Victor’s voice was placating, and it seemed that Yurio calmed down at least a little, though the embarrassed blush was still tinting his cheeks.

Shaking his head, Yurio went back to shuffling through the various clothes packed neatly inside the bags. He paid no attention to the older man, who was humming in good humor and suggesting some costumes to him from time to time. He knew what he wanted already, damn it! The teen moved to dig into yet another suitcase when he finally saw it. He quickly threw the other outfits to the side, fully uncovering the mostly white costume underneath. Yurio quickly glanced at Victor, making sure that the other was still preoccupied with a bag of his own, and then slowly reached for the costume.

Even though he was trying to act nonchalantly, he couldn’t quite stop his fingers from softly trembling as he pulled the outfit fully out of the bag. The movement caught Victor’s attention, and he turned to see what the younger man had found. The older Russian smiled as he recognized the excited look in Yurio’s eyes, although the teen was clearly trying not to show it.

“That’s a good pick Yurio! Stand up, let’s see if it’s a good size for you.”

Yurio didn’t remove his gaze from the softly shimmering fabric, but did as he was told. Victor also got up from his spot on the floor, and approached the youngster while carefully maneuvering himself around all the suitcases. 

“Lift it up properly against yourself.”

Yurio finally removed his gaze from the fabric and turned to look at Victor, who had made it to stand in front of the teen. He was slightly irked that the older Russian was so much taller than him, but stayed quiet for once and just lifted the white costume to align with his own shoulders.

Victor reached out and pressed the fabric more firmly against Yurio’s form, tracing it first to his feet and then releasing one of the younger man’s arms to align it with the sleeve of the outfit. The older man took a step back and smiled, nodding in satisfaction.

“You are a little shorter than me when I wore this, but nothing too drastic. It’ll fit you just fine.”

Yurio didn’t allow his expression to change, but inside his head he was smiling triumphantly. He would win tomorrow in this costume, and show both Victor and that Katsudon what he was made of!

“Then I’ll take this.” Yuuri carefully folded the outfit and pulled it against his side securely. When he was done he turned to see Victor smiling at him with a knowing smile, as if the older man had figured it out that he had been searching for this specific costume. The embarrassed blush softly made it's way back to Yurio’s cheeks, and he turned angrily on his heels to stalk to the door adjoining his and Victor’s rooms.

“Now that this is done, I’m going to bed. Don’t you dare to keep me awake with the noise from cleaning up all of these suitcases Victor!”

 With those as his parting words Yurio closed the wooden sliding door with an angry clack.

“Good night Yurio!”

Just like Victor expected, he got no answer from the teen that had smoothly escaped into his own room in order to hide his embarrassment and to avoid cleaning up. Victor turned to examine the current chaos covering every available surface in his own room and let out a small sight. With Yuuri also disappearing to find Minako, it seemed that he would have to clean all this up by himself.

 

In the meantime Yuuri had made his way downstairs only to hear that Minako had already went back to her own place to retire for the night. Not letting that stop him, Yuuri went to grab some of his newly washed training clothes drying in the laundry room and put them quickly inside his backpack. After pulling on his white-blue coat he was out in a flash, excitedly making his way towards his ballet teacher’s flat.

When Yuuri had first seen Victor performing the choreography for Eros he had been awestruck. He could clearly see the story of a playboy who comes into the town and seduces every woman in it. The image had been so clear that he had struggled to envision a different story to the one the older Russian had created, as being the playboy wasn't something Yuuri thought he would be able to pull off.

However if he was the most beautiful woman in the town, he would have enough confidence to do everything in order to seduce the playboy. Trying to entice a charming player was closer to how he felt about his relationship with Victor, so having this take on the choreography would definitely be a lot easier for him.

Hasetsu had already quieted for the night as Yuuri ran through the streets. The orange streetlights lit his way as he hurried through the winding streets, reaching Minako’s apartment building at last. Not feeling calm enough to wait for the elevator he ran up the stairs, finally reaching the correct floor.

The lights in his old ballet teacher’s flat were already turned off, but he paid that no mind as he rang the doorbell, creating a continuous buzzing sound. After a couple of minutes he could hear distant rummaging from the flat, and the lights inside turned on. Minako’s annoyed voice penetrated the thin door soon after.

“Oh come on! Who is it?!”

Her face was dark as she finally emerged, yanking the door open forcefully. She was wearing a pink dressing gown over her pajamas, clearly indicating that she had just been about to retire for the night. Even though her expression softened a little upon seeing that it was Yuuri pulling her out of bed, her voice was still tinted with slight displeasure as she spoke up.

“Yuuri? What are you doing here this late at night?”

Yuuri smiled apologetically at her, and nodded his head sheepishly in greeting.

“Minako-sensei, good evening. I wanted to borrow your ballet studio.”

Minako pushed her red eyeglasses further up her nose and eyed Yuuri critically.

“Huh? You want to practice in my studio? This late at night?”

Yuuri nodded, and Minako watched with growing curiosity as a slight blushed tinted the man’s cheeks before he turned his determined gaze to stare straight into her eyes.

“Minako-sensei, I need you to teach me something.”

Yuuri was glad that Minako-sensei didn’t respond right away, as he wanted to finish his request before he had time to get nervous about the perhaps slightly odd request.

“Please teach me how to move in feminine ways!”

Minako stared at him quietly for a couple of seconds, all annoyance gone from her face. Then her eyes got the familiar seriousness Yuuri knew from his ballet lessons with the woman, and she nodded firmly.

“Okay then. Wait a moment and I’ll get dressed.”

Yuuri stepped inside to wait in the foyer, while Minako disappeared further inside the flat. It didn’t take her more that some minutes to re-emerge fully dressed and ready to leave.

As they made their way to her studio, Yuuri explained how he had come up with the idea of interpreting the Eros motif by performing it as a woman, though he left out the part of his feelings towards Victor being the main reason for the last minute change. He wasn’t even sure if the older man would stay in Japan yet, so talking about his complicated feelings about Victor seemed rather silly.

Minako however didn’t question his reasons further, and when they finally reached her studio, they settled to a familiar routine with him following her instructions with rapt attention. Yuuri was so immersed in learning the subtle movements needed for him to move in a more feminine way, that he didn’t notice the passage of time before the first rays of the morning sun shone through the studio’s windows.

Feeling tired but satisfied that he had learned all that Minako had taught him to the best of his ability, Yuuri thanked his teacher and apologized for keeping her up all night. Leaving the studio he didn’t register much of his surroundings as he automatically made his way back home. Yuuri’s mother was already up when he arrived, and he greeted her sleepily as he fumbled his way upstairs. It was still way too early for either Victor or Yurio to be awake, so Yuuri made his way quietly into his own room.

He let his bag drop to the floor the instant he was inside, and after he peeled off a sufficient amount of clothes he flopped down to his bed, passing out instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for your support so far. It's what keeps me motivated to update this series regularly <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I'm feeling so tired and still feel like there is a huge cactus in my throat. Don't you guys go getting sick now, believe me when I tell you that the hospital isn't a holiday resort.
> 
> As such, apologies to everyone for the 2 week delay in schedule, I have no excuse. However, the next chapter is also already written (though it's sadly only about 1/3 in length compared to this one). I'll post it during this weekend once I've had time to edit it.

When Yuuri finally woke and sat up groggily, the sun was already high up on the sky. He turned to face the window and blinked repeatedly, trying to clear the last bits of sleep still clinging to his consciousness. Yuuri put on his glasses, and after he could clearly see again he reached for his phone, checking the time which read 12:24. His alarm must have gone off at some point in the morning, but clearly he had just slept through it, missing the morning practice at the ice rink.

Yuuri sighed and flopped dejectedly back onto his bed. It’s not like the morning practice had been mandatory, but he had wanted to go through his renewed choreography at least once in full before the actual performance. Now he would only have the pre-exhibition warm-up time to practice, as the rink was closed at this time for maintenance and setting up everything for the spectators.

‘The exhibition starts at 4 PM, so if I eat now, I’ll still have enough time to warm up before the actual performance.’

With those thoughts in his mind Yuuri got out of his bed and headed for the bathroom. As he made his way through the hallway Victor and Yurio were nowhere to be found, but that was to be expected. The Russian men must have both gotten up in the morning, though the thought that Victor hadn’t tried to wake him up bothered Yuuri a little.

Having reached the bathroom, Yuuri took a quick shower and tried not to think about Victor or the competition happening later that day. However the thought of losing to Yurio, and as a consequence also losing Victor, made Yuuri’s heart clench in apprehension.

After finishing his morning activities Yuuri hurried back to his room to put on his training clothes. He needed to get ready, and doing some jogging to warm himself up before it was time to go the Hasetsu Ice Castle seemed like a sound plan.

Yuuri let a small smile grace his features as he packed his skates and the costume he’s gotten from Victor neatly inside his backpack, making sure that no harm would befall the costume. He still couldn’t believe that the older man would just let him keep the outfit, but then again, it wasn’t like the older skater could still fit in it.

Yuuri took his black Mizuno coat with the turquoise zippers with him as he left his room. He’d eat quickly, go for the run, and then if the beach was empty he would go there to work through his program once more.

 

Meanwhile, somewhere in the central parts of Hasetsu, Yurio was enraged. He had woken up early this day to attend the morning practice, and had even been feeling a little bit happy that the Katsudon hadn’t turned up, as that meant that he had Victor’s attention all to himself. However, as the practice had continued to late morning and the pig still hadn’t turned up, the irritation had slowly been growing, making it harder for him to focus on his ‘Agape’. Yurio wanted to win against the Japanese skater in a fair match, and having the other seemingly chicken out before the actual showdown felt somehow insulting.

It also didn’t help that Victor didn’t seem at all bothered that Yuuri hadn’t shown up for morning practice. Instead, the infuriating man had just said that he also usually skipped the morning practice on the competition day in order to catch as much sleep as possible before the actual performance. After the practice ended, the older Russian had dragged Yurio out to eat, saying something about broadening Yurio’s eating habits by introducing him to new tastes. He really couldn’t care less at this point!

If one ignored the older man’s timing, at least his intention had been all good and well. However, it had only taken a couple of minutes after they had gotten their food until some damn white-collar workers had turned up and started excitedly chatting with Victor about tourism or what-not. Yurio hadn’t really cared to listen to the idle chatter, but perhaps he should have as after they finished their meals, Victor simply said that he’d be leaving with the Japanese business men for something. Hence, Yurio was left fuming by himself.

‘Fucking Victor, leaving me alone!’

The teen checked the time from his phone, and sighed in frustration. There was still a little over an hour left before the Hot Springs on Ice exhibition was due to begin. He’d never admit it, but he was starting to feel slightly nervous, and the idea of simply waiting for the competition to start was extremely unappealing.

Deciding that moving his body would be the best way to keep his mind focused on the task ahead, Yurio gave his sullen thanks to the diner’s waitress before leaving the place. He hadn’t really paid attention to where Victor had dragged him to, but he could see the Hasetsu castle in the distance. If he’d go that way he would surely arrive somewhere he recognized.

Yurio set off in an unhurried jog, making his way slowly through the streets. It took him some time, but finally he made it out of the city center and to the road running beside the long beach extending towards the castle. The young Russian skater hadn’t quite been able to shrug off all the irritation he’d been feeling, and because of that it probably took him a little longer than it normally would have to notice that someone was on the beach, even though the spring was still chilly and in no ways should inspire anyone to go near the windy shore.

The last of Yurio’s irritation got blown away as he finally got close enough to focus on the person who seemed to be dancing by themselves on the beach.

‘Katsudon? What the hell is that idiot doing?’

Yurio slowed down to a stop and stared at the Japanese man, who was gliding effortlessly over the sand, clearly oblivious to the fact that he had gained an audience. Yuuri paid no mind to his surroundings as he was so deeply focused on going through the choreography for Eros, his mind filling with the feelings and memories of the passionate moments he had experienced with Victor.

Yurio swallowed thickly as he quickly recognized the familiar choreography. He was sure that the last time he had seen the Katsudon perform it, his movements hadn’t been as delicate nor nearly as suggestive as they now seemed. Although the other wasn’t on ice, there was something totally captivating in the way the older man moved his body. He couldn’t have turned his gaze away even if he had wanted to, and stared transfixed as the older man was fast approaching the end of the program.

‘Is this really the same person who only could think of pork cutlet bowl when asked what Eros was to him?’

Yurio pursed his lips in thought and his eyes lighted up with a competitive spark. It seemed that he’d be able to see the older man performing in a better form than he had dared to hope. Quickly wiping away the small smile which unconsciously formed on his face, Yurio cleared his throat.

“Hey, Katsudon! Are you coming, or did you decide to forfeit our bet?”

Yuuri had just finished going through the choreography of his program, when Yurio’s sullen voice penetrated his consciousness. He had been so intensely focused on what he was doing, that he hadn’t realized that he was being watched. Still panting slightly from the intensity of his performance, Yuuri pulled his headphones off his ears and turned to face the younger man standing some meters away beside the beach. Yuuri gave the Russian a slightly lopsided grin before answering.

“Hello Yurio. I’m coming of course.”

Yuuri collected his backpack, which he had discarded to the side earlier in order to move more freely, and made his way to join Yurio, jogging up the stairs leading to the road beside the beach. The teen seemed dour, but he still waited until Yuuri joined him before starting a slow jog towards the Hasetsu Ice Castle.

Yuuri let a soft smile grace his lips as he followed after the younger man. No matter what the other said, it seemed that Yurio didn’t dislike him quite as much as he was trying to make everyone believe. They made their way to the Ice Castle unhurriedly, and though there was a certain tension between them, Yuuri didn’t feel any real hostility from the young Russian skater.

As they arrived to the ice rink they were greeted by Yuuko’s triplets at the front doors. Axel, Lutz and Loop seemed almost festive as they excitedly informed the two skaters that everything was ready, and that they had about 55 minutes before the beginning of the show.

The place was already starting to steadily fill with the spectators, and as they made their way inside Yuuri was caught by Morooka, who seemed to have been waiting for them. The enthusiastic announcer was smiling from ear to ear and there was no question that the man was feeling exhilarated about the event.

“Katsuki-kun! When you are ready, we’d like to have an interview with you and Yuri Plisetsky before the actual exhibition if that’s alright?”

Yuuri smiled a little awkwardly at the spirited man. Although Morooka meant well, he was sometimes a little too overbearing for Yuuri’s comfort. His voice was nonetheless kind, as he answered the older man’s question.

“Okay. We’ll just get changed and meet you at the rink?”

“That works perfectly! We’ll go and set up the cameras. See you there!”

Morooka smiled and went on his way, most likely to instruct the camera crew on where he wanted to have the interview. Yuuri let a small relieved sight escape him before he followed after Yurio, who had already disappeared into the private dressing room reserved for their use.

As Yuuri entered the room, he came upon the teen, who was apparently cursing in Russian. Yurio had already pulled on his white exhibition costume, but he seemed to be having trouble with the zipper which was situated on the back of the outfit. It looked like that the zipper had been partly caught in the mesh of the upper part of the costume, preventing the youngster from pulling it up past the lower edge of his shoulder blades.

Yuuri couldn’t stop his smile as he watched the Russian struggle in vain. Chuckling softly he made his way to Yurio.

“It’s stuck. Let go, I’ll pull it up for you.”

Yuuri reached the teen and gently pried the younger man’s fingers away from the offending small piece of metal. Yurio was glad that he was facing away from the older man who’d come to his help, as he couldn’t quite suppress the embarrassed flush which colored him all the way to his ears.

“I can do it myself!”

Yurio’s voice sounded peeved, but he let the older man push his hands away and dropped them to his sides in order to give Yuuri better access to the zipper. The older skater tweaked with the zipper for a little while, careful not to rip the precious fabric, and finally was able to get it moving again. Yuuri pulled the zip fully up, and fastened the clip at the top of the backside. He gave the teen’s shoulder a soft pat, noticing Yurio’s bright red ears while doing so.

“Okay, you’re ready.”

Yuuri turned away to collect his own outfit from his bag, giving the younger man some space. Luckily his costume had the zipper on the left side, so it was easy enough for him to get dressed. He fished around in his bag for the smaller pouch containing his contact lenses, hair spray and comb, and after finding them he made his way to the toilet.

The Japanese man let a trembling sigh escape him when he was securely hidden out of sight. He was already nervous about the exhibition, and with Victor not having arrived yet, he could feel his anxiousness spiking. Victor himself had said that it was his job to make Yuuri feel more confident in himself, so where was he!?

Turning the tap on, Yuuri let the cold water spill into the sink while he removed his glasses. He cupped his hands together and let a generous amount of the water gather into his palms before he splashed it onto his face, trying to clear his thoughts while doing so.

‘You can do this. You can do this.’

He kept repeating the silent mantra in his head as he put on his contact lenses and began to comb his hair back, fixing it in place with the strong hair spray he always carried with him to competitions. His lips were a little dry, so he applied a generous amount of lip balm, noticing that it was running low.

‘I’ll need to buy more.’

Looking himself in the mirror Yuuri felt sufficiently good enough about his appearance, and thus made his way back into the dressing room. Yurio had meanwhile hidden the upper part of his costume under his usual black hoodie and pulled the Russia’s national team jacket on top of the hoodie for good measure to keep himself warm. The boy looked like he was concentrated on his phone, while he shuffled his feet in a slightly nervous gesture, which was all too familiar to Yuuri.

“Yurio? They asked for a short interview from us before the actual competition…”

The teen lifted his gaze from his phone and gave Yuuri a brooding look, before he pocketed the device.

“Whatever. Let’s get it over with then.”

Yuuri nodded in approval. He also wanted to get back quickly in order to do his usual warm-up routines properly.

“This way.”

Yuuri led them to the side of the ice rink, where Morooka was already waiting with the camera crew. Even after all his years in competitive figure skating, Yuuri still got easily self-conscious during interviews, and he couldn’t say that he liked the attention very much. Especially as he had the tendency to mess up his jumps during competitions, and the interviewers usually had a bad habit of focusing on the mistakes one had made during the program.

‘It’s not like I fail on purpose. I always skate with the intention of wanting to win.’

Although today’s face-off wasn’t an actual competition and only an exhibition, the bets he and Yurio had made concerning Victor, made him want to win more strongly than he had in a long time.

Yurio followed Yuuri silently to Morooka who greeted them energetically and arranged them in front of the camera, all the while chatting excitedly that he had already talked a little with Victor, who would also be joining them shortly. This caused both of the skaters to look around, but neither could spot the silver haired Russian skater. Yuuri’s gaze shortly met Yurio’s, before the youngster quickly turned to again face the camera, his facial expression turning a little sour after being discovered searching for Victor with his gaze.

Yuuri allowed himself to smile at the teen on his right, and then turned to also face forward, ready for the interview. After a short countdown Morooka started with a typical short introduction of the event for the audience, and then turned to address the two skaters eagerly.

“Tell us how you feel going into the event!”

‘Exceedingly anxious, but it’s not like I can admit that out loud on national television.’ Yuuri couldn’t help the distressing feelings that were slowly gnawing away his composure within his mind, and tried to quickly think of something other to say instead of his real feelings.

“Um… It would be great if you’d try the hot springs afterwards…”

Despite his fumbling effort, it was right away clear that Morooka was looking for something juicier in their face-off as he interrupted Yuuri’s comment in a slightly admonishing tone. Luckily Yurio seemed to have caught the drift, and smoothly answered that he would crush Yuuri in the exhibition.

Neither of them were however prepared for Victor’s appearance.

“Hi!”

Victor’s cheerful voice had both of the skaters turning to face the Russian man. Yuuri stared in bewilderment at Victor, who was currently wearing traditional Japanese clothes, apparently having been recruited to promote Hasetsu’s tourism, if he read the banner across the man’s chest correctly. Yuuri’s doubts were confirmed in the next moment, when the living legend invited everyone to come to try the hot springs at Hasetsu.  

If Yuuri had been baffled at Victor’s appearance, Yurio on the other hand was enraged at the older man. ‘What the fuck is that idiot wearing?!’ Having never been one to mince his words, the teen quickly made his displeasure known to the other Russian.

“That makes today’s face-off look cheap, so stop it!” Yurio was fuming, and gave a good glare to make his point across to Victor. The man wasn’t taking this with due seriousness at all!

“You’d better be ready to evaluate our battle!”

Yuuri wasn’t feeling as provoked by Victor’s appearance as Yurio was, but it did make him feel slightly anxious. He wanted Victor to stay with him, but having the other finally make his appearance only to promote tourism made him feel more than a little apprehensive.

“Victor, you’ll grant the wish of whichever one of us wins, right?”

Upon Yuuri’s words, Victor’s face became completely blank, and he stared speechlessly back at the two skaters standing anxiously in front of him. Had they made some kind of agreement about today’s exhibition? Now that he really thought about it, they indeed might have done something like that. He had just been looking forward to seeing Yuuri finally performing Eros that he had completely forgotten about everything else. Having Yurio there was also an added pleasure, as it had seemed to spur both of the men to do better.

However, at this moment both of said skaters were staring at him in anticipation, which was slowly turning to bafflement. Perhaps he could still save this.

“Of course!” Victor lowered his paper-fan with a sharp movement for added impact, but it seemed that the pause between his answer and Yuuri’s comment had been too long, as Yurio spoke in a disgruntled voice.

“You definitely forgot, didn’t you?”

Victor smiled placidly at the youngster and glanced at Yuuri, who was looking more nervous by the minute. He turned to address Yurio, hoping to first soothe the volatile teen’s anger.

“No no, I do remember. Yurio wanted me to go back to Russia as his coach if he wins, right?”

Yurio’s lips set into a firm line upon Victor’s comment, and he nodded once in acknowledgement, his eyes filled with conviction. Victor turned to face Yuuri, who was blinking at him, his posture filled with anxious energy. The older man couldn’t help the loving expression which crossed his features upon looking into the Japanese skater’s chocolate brown eyes.

“And Yuuri wants to eat pork cutlet bowls with me.”

Victor’s tone dropped an octave when he addressed Yuuri, causing the younger man to swallow dryly in response. There was a challenge in Victor’s eyes, as if he was waiting for Yuuri to make the first move. An electrified tension set between the two older men, and Yuuri couldn’t turn his gaze away as Victor’s eyes were once again filled with a salacious undertone.

‘If only I could make Victor to look only at me like that…’

Luckily Yurio was there to break the moment before Yuuri said or did something to further embarrass himself.

“Whatever, as long as you remember your promise. Now go away and change, I don’t want to see you in those ridiculous clothes after I’ve finished warming up!”

Yurio walked away briskly, leaving Yuuri alone with Victor.

“I think I should go too, there isn’t much time left before the actual exhibition starts.”

The older Russian was still staring at him, but Yuuri averted his own gaze as he made to follow Yurio. However, before he could fully get past Victor, the older man took hold of his hand, stopping his advance. As Yuuri turned to face Victor he was met with a passionate look, familiar of the one he’d seen on the other man’s face during their previous nightly activities. Yuuri’s hear skipped a beat from the sight, and a deep crimson colored his features.

“V-victor?”

Yuuri couldn’t stop his voice from trembling a little as he looked back at the Russian skater in front of him. Victor’s eyes were half lidded and the man’s usually smiling face was so serious that it was making Yuuri nervous.

“Don’t you have something to say to me, Yuuri?”

At that moment someone was adjusting the spotlights of the rink, causing one of the lights to momentarily pass over Victor, making the older man’s silvery hair stand out like a halo. Yuuri had to take a sharp intake of breath from the sight. The older man really looked like an angel or a god. If Yuuri wasn’t careful, he feared that Victor would just disappear like a mirage that never really was there. That possibility was more real than ever, what with Yurio making the man promise that he would go back to Russia if the teen won this exhibition.

Yuuri squeezed the larger hand which had previously stopped his advance. He wanted this man for himself, and there was no way he would go down without a fight. Victor had chosen to appear in front of him, and as long as it was the older man’s will to stay by his side, he would do everything he could to make that a reality.

Victor said nothing, but an inquisitive look had taken hold of his features, as he curiously glanced at their linked hands. The older man averting his eyes momentarily was the push Yuuri needed.

“Victor. Could you give me your time after this exhibition?” Yuuri’s soft voice caused the older man to lift his gaze to stare again at Yuuri. The younger man was clearly nervous, but there was a certain conviction in the other man’s eyes that caused Victor to smile. He nodded his head, and tightened his hold on Yuuri’s hand.

“Of course. You just need to ask.”

Yuuri allowed a small smile of his own to momentarily grace his lips, before he let go of Victor’s hand and finally made to follow Yurio. Victor watched as the Japanese man disappeared inside the dressing room meant for the skaters. He couldn’t stop the excited smile which spread over his features, as he thought about the exhibition which would start in a half an hour or so. He was really looking forward to seeing how both of his choreographies would be performed by the two Yuris. Would they be able to surprise him and capture the different forms of love each of them were assigned with?

Victor was roused from his thoughts by one of the Hasetsu tourism representatives coming to thank him for his efforts.

‘Ah, yes. I should get changed before the competition begins.’

Meanwhile Yuuri and Yurio were doing their own exercises, both aware of the importance of a good warm up prior to any competition. Yuuri could feel his body temperature slowly increasing as he went through the familiar motions, trying to not to pay too much attention to his surroundings or the passage of time, as he listened to the soundtrack of Eros on repeat from his headphones. He could feel his awareness and control over his body gradually increasing, as his warmed up muscles were able to extend and contract more effectively and efficiently.

Yuuri was so focused that he didn’t really pay any mind to Victor entering the room and quietly setting himself against the wall opposite of the entrance to the ice rink. Yurio however was starting to feel increasingly skittish, and couldn’t stop his eyes from flitting to the older man from time to time. He increased the volume of the music in his white headset, trying to block out any outside noise while he jumped nervously in order to keep his legs warm enough for the show.

Yurio was used to Yakov lecturing him before a competition, and even though he would never admit it, the last minute advice and instructions from the old coach usually kept him level headed. He had tried to talk to Yuuri, intending to edge on the older man enough so that he’d get annoyed at him, but the damn Katsudon had closed himself into his own world, fully focused only on himself. Victor also wasn’t helping to ease the tension, as the man had just nodded in greeting to Yurio upon his arrival, and then settled against the wall, imperceptibly glancing at the Japanese man at regular intervals.

The younger Russian had always been one to make his feelings quickly know, usually very loudly, to everyone in close vicinity, so the unfamiliar heavy atmosphere was making his skin crawl. He kept turning his head to glance between Katsudon and Victor, but neither of the men were speaking up. Yurio frowned in disapproval. These fucking idiots, if they had something to say they should just say it! 

“Yurio-kun! It’s almost time!”

Luckily Yuuko’s energetic voice cut into the silent room, and in no time the woman herself was leaning in from behind the curtain which was covering the door leading to the rink. Yurio couldn’t help the slight blush which colored his features as he turned to face the woman. She was a little overbearing at times, but all in all Yurio liked her. Yuuko was seriously interested in figure skating, an attribute he had to appreciate, and even he couldn’t brush aside the overabundance of her infinite good will.

Feeling bashful, Yurio turned sideways to Yuuko, taking off his headphones. He gave an affirmative mumble to her concerning the time, and began to zip down the Russia national team’s jacket he usually wore.

‘So this is it, my chance to convince Victor that I’m more worth his time than that stupid Katsudon.’

The teen folded his coat to the bench and turned to face the doorway. His thoughts were however interrupted by the ecstatic high-pitched squeal from Yuuko as she took in his appearance. Her eyes moved up and down his outfit, as she chattered on about the living legend’s costume he was wearing. Yurio blushed more profoundly, but kept his mouth in a disapproving line and a glare firmly in place. Yet inside he was pleased to be wearing this particular costume, which had given him such a strong impact during the time he had only just started skating in earnest.

That Yuuko had also recognized the costume from Victor’s junior days only added to the pleasure, but he could seriously do without her crying at the sight. And the woman’s nose was bleeding again? Although Yuuko was gushing all kinds of fluids, her next words elevated Yurio’s spirit in an instant.

“You look really good in that outfit! Good luck!”

Her delight and sincere sentiment caused Yurio to give the woman an unfeigned smile. Even though she was Katsudon’s childhood friend, Yurio had the feeling that she would wholeheartedly cheer also for him during his performance. His belief was made more certain, as she gave him a firm push towards the rink, indicating that he should get to the ice.

When Yurio emerged from behind the curtain, he was met with an eruption of loud cheers from the audience. He blinked a couple of times, slightly surprised on the size of the crowd which had gathered inside the fairly small building. As far as he could see, all the stands were filled to brim with people. The teen took a steadying breath and made his way to the side of the rink, taking off the covers from his blades upon reaching his destination.

Victor had silently followed Yurio out of the dressing room, and he could see the older man giving him a thumbs up as he made his way to stand beside the edge of the rink. Yurio ignored the older man and instead went ahead to the ice. Followed by the spotlights, he skated a couple of wide circles before making his way to the middle of the rink. He lowered his hands to his sides for the starting posture, ready for the music to start.

‘I can win this! I’ll show everyone what I can do!’

The lights turned on to illuminate the whole rink, the music started, and he was off. Yurio thought of his dear grandfather as he went through the motions of the first half of the program. He had been the one person who had been always there in his life, supporting him as he tried his best to become a successful figure skater. He really would never be able to thank his grandfather enough. Although Yurio was concentrating on thinking only about his grandfather, in the back of his head was a familiar and persistent nagging, the need to prove himself to Victor, to everyone.

The first jump would be a technically difficult jump, the triple axel. Yurio knew that his step sequences could use more work, but as he was confident in his jumps he had decided to focus on those, even if they ended up depleting his stamina quicker.

According to plan, he took up speed from the end of the rink and approached the jump on a smooth glide on the right back outside edge of his skate. Changing his weight to his left forward outside edge and skidding a little, he made the jump elegantly, landing smoothly on the right back outside edge of his skate.

Yurio felt pleased, especially as entering the second half of the program, he made a clean combination jump consisting of a quadruple Salchow and a triple toeloop. However, trying to include the feeling of Agape became increasingly difficult for him, as his muscles were already starting to tire from all the activity the 15-year-old was putting them through.

‘Okay, one more!’

Yurio bit his teeth firmly together, as he made the last jump, a quadruple toeloop.

‘I still have the last parts of the program and the combination spin left. Fuck!’

All of Yurio’s concentration was occupied by trying to skate the choreography Victor had especially made for him, and he didn’t have any more energy to be thinking about his grandfather or Agape or anything else for that matter. Skating was slowly becoming absolutely excruciating, and he was glad when he finally started the combination spin.

‘Damn it… just end already!’

Finally Yurio could hear the music ending, and he pulled up from the spin to raise his hands high up in the ending posture. The crowd’s cheering seemed to be coming from somewhere far away, as his heart kept beating in a mad rhythm, filling his ears with a steady hum from the blood rushing through his veins.

Even though he had went through the program correctly and cleared all his jumps, he couldn’t feel good about himself after that kind of performance. There was no way Victor hadn’t noticed his lap of concentration, not after making him go to the temple so many times for that exact reason. Yurio had to bite his tongue to keep himself from crying out in frustration.

‘I’m better than this!’

“Yurio! That was the best performance I’ve seen from you so far!”

Victor’s voice cut through his haze, making the audience’s cheering seem instantly several times louder. How could Victor stand in the sidelines and shout that **that** was the best performance from him so far?! Don’t fuck with him!

“Go on, greet the audience!”

The older Russian’s cheerful voice was irritating to no end, but Yurio chose to ignore the need to yell something obscene back at the man, and after catching his breath he did as he was told and smiled to the audience still cheering for him.

Yuuri was also part of the crowd clapping for Yurio. The teen’s performance had gotten even better since he had last seen it, making it clear that Yurio definitely had the needed skill to succeed also in the senior division. The young man was steadily getting better, and after today’s performance Yuuri no longer thought that it was just childish bravado when Yurio had previously declared that he needed Victor’s help to **win** the Grand Prix Final.

‘That’s right, if I lose, Victor will go back to Russia.’

The anxiety Yuuri had been able to keep under check so far instantly overcame him, causing his heart to beat madly. His chest was slowly beginning to hurt from the bounding of his heart, and Yuuri was starting to feel like he couldn’t breathe properly. He felt light headed, the tremendous waves of anxiety washing over him like waves, making his vision blurry. Yuuri bit his lip in distress, as the frustration at his current situation wasn’t helping him to calm down at all.

‘I want to win. I want to win!’

“Yuuri.”

Victor’s soft clear voice instantly cut into Yuuri’s consciousness, pulling the younger man from the darkness that had been about to consume him. Yuuri lifted his gaze from the floor to look at Victor’s tranquil and confident expression. He could feel himself calming down, until Victor continued in a deep voice.

“It’s your turn.”

Yuuri couldn’t stop the loud gasp which escaped him, and he immediately flushed crimson. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands in order to prevent any more embarrassing sounds from escaping. But really, it was Victor’s fault! The last time the older man had said those exact words, he had been giving Yuuri a blow job in the dressing room at his family home. As such it was definitely Victor’s fault when images of their lewd actions filled Yuuri’s head, making him fully forget his anxiousness, as he was feeling too embarrassed for anything else.

The genius Russian skater really was a natural born player, and what was worse, the man himself didn’t even seem to be aware of it most of the time. It only confirmed for him that he had been right to do the slight changes to his short program. Gathering his courage, Yuuri spoke up.

“Um, I’m… going to become a super tasty pork cutlet bowl, so please keep your eyes only on me.”

Victor’s eyes widened slightly upon his declaration, but before the older man could speak or he’d lose his courage, Yuuri leaned in to wrap his hands tightly around Victor’s neck, pulling their bodies firmly together.

“Promise!”

Yuuri couldn’t stop his muscles from slightly trembling, as he waited for Victor to say something. Even though they had done a lot of more embarrassing things, it was the first time for Yuuri to be so open about desiring Victor’s whole attention to himself. He had did his best in order to not to feel jealous or possessive over Victor after Yurio had appeared and demanded the older man’s attention and Victor hadn’t seemed to mind. Perhaps Victor would now feel like he had cheated the whole time and be disgusted with him.

Victor however had made it his life goal to surprise others, and he did it again, as his soothing voice filled Yuuri’s ears.

“Of course. I love pork cutlet bowls.”

Yuuri loosened his hold on the older man in slight shock, and pulled back from the embrace. Victor’s blue eyes were sparkling at him, and a slight smile was grazing the corners of his lips.

‘Oh, I really want to kiss him.’

Yuuri brushed the thought away, and let his hands fall away from Victor. He was instantly missing the older man’s warmth, and felt slightly silly for letting his anxiety get the best of him earlier. Here was the man of his dreams, looking him straight in the eyes, and all the while smiling kindly. Yuuri nodded once at Victor and took of his blade covers, his mind made up. He would definitely seduce the living legend and make him his!

Making his way to the ice, Yuuri made a small circle before taking his place in the middle and settling into the starting posture, his mind filling with thoughts of Victor. The man had previously told Yuuri that he’d had a girlfriend as a teenager, and it also seemed that Victor had previously had multiple lovers, though he hadn’t talked about them in detail. Yuuri himself was just dime-a-dozen Japanese figure skater, but if he were to be the most beautiful woman in town, his dance would surely be able to seduce even the biggest playboy.

The bright lights turned on to illuminate the rink, and the deep first notes of Eros started to play from the speakers. Yuuri took a deep breath and let go of his inhibitions. It was all or nothing, and he would do everything in order to keep Victor.

‘Who am I dancing for? I know who.’

The program started with a complex step sequence, allowing Yuuri to pour all of his pent up erotic feelings towards the older man into it. He had been admiring Victor for such a long time that it still felt surreal that the man had appeared into his life. How does a mere human like himself keep a god-like man such as Victor interested?

‘Victor, are you watching me?’

Even if he couldn’t express his feelings so well during their usual interactions, on the ice he felt free to reveal the deep passion which he felt towards the older skater. Yuuri wasn’t yet feeling tired as he entered the second half of the program, and he cleared the triple axel without any problems, but it would in no way be enough to impress the legendary Russian skater.

Yuuri started the approach for the quadruple Salchow, his body trying to go through the same motions Yurio had previously taught him. He glided backwards on the back inside edge of his left blade and initiated the jump by swinging his right leg forward in a quick scooping motion. The four counterclockwise turns went by in a blur, and he ended up with an unbalanced landing on the back outside edge of his right skate, making him tumble. Luckily Yuuri was quickly able to place his left hand on the ice before he could fall ungracefully to the cold unyielding surface. 

The near fall caused cold sweat to blossom on his temples, but Yuuri smoothly continued with the program.

‘Don’t panic! A miss like this isn’t enough to make me lose my charm. I’ll show Victor that I’m better than any woman he’s ever had or could even wish for!’

The thoughts caused Yuuri to unconsciously lick his lips, as he gracefully did his approach for the final combination jump. Having enough speed he vaulted into the air from the right back outside edge of his right skate, and did first the quadruple and then the triple counterclockwise jumps, landing gracefully back to his right back outside edge. Yuuri was feeling frivolous as he did the combination spin, imaging that he was twirling around with the living legend, who he had finally been able to seduce. However, he didn’t want a Victor who would change his very nature for him, so tossing the figment of his imagination to the side, he came to the closure of the program, hugging himself sensually as if in comfort for tossing aside the love of his life.

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd, and Yuuri felt small beads of sweat traveling down his face as he tried to catch his breath. The program had been physically demanding, but even more so he felt mentally drained. Lifting his gaze to the audience a genuine delighted smile erupted on his face, and he lifted his left hand to softly wave back as thanks for all the support everyone there was showing him.

What drew his attention however was Victor’s overjoyed calling of his name. He had feared that the older man would be disgusted with him, but seeing the man’s openly joyful expression allowed him to relax. He skated to meet his coach at the edge of the rink, where he was met with a jubilant hug.

“That was the tastiest pork cutlet bowl I’ve ever seen! Wonderful!”

The man’s mood however changed from joyful to serious in such smooth succession, that Yuuri had to wonder if there were at least two different persons hidden inside the genius skater. The lecture about his mistakes which followed made his head spin, making him to fall in exhaustion onto the ice.

In the meantime Yurio was angrily tossing his skates into his suitcase inside the dressing room.

‘Fuck! This is so frustrating!’

The teen had to bite his bottom lip to prevent himself from letting out a strangled sob. He had been so sure that he could outdo that fumbling Katsudon at any given moment, but after seeing the Japanese man’s performance… damn it! And Victor, the man only had eyes for Katsudon as he watched the other skate the Eros short program. The smile which had spread on the older Russian’s face had been the final drop for him. Yurio couldn’t stand it anymore and he’d left.

Even with the emotional turmoil going inside him, Yurio carefully took off the beautiful white costume Victor had gifted him, and folded it neatly on top of his other things. A single bitter tear dropped onto the fabric, and Yurio quickly brushed any remaining moisture from his eyes with vigorous motions, causing his eyes to appear slightly red from the assault.

He had so badly wanted Victor to finally recognize his skills and regard him as an adult, and it had all been for naught. Yurio swallowed thickly and closed his leopard-patterned suitcase, pulling on his matching jacket. He bend down to put on his shoes, and after being done with the laces he stood up, his head held high. There was no way he would let anyone see that he had been so affected by the inevitable result of the exhibition. One might say that he was running away before hearing the outcome, but he’d rather let them think that, than try to fake congratulating the pig for his victory.

Having everything ready and his mind made up, Yurio made his way towards the exit of the ice rink, all the while hearing the applause for Katsudon still continuing. He quickened his pace, wanting to get away as fast as possible. He could no longer stand the tight feeling over his chest, as if a robe was slowly tightening around his midriff, making it increasingly harder to breathe.

It however seemed that someone had something against him, as before he could escape the venue he was stopped by Yuuko calling his name.

“You’re going back without even hearing the results?”

Yuuko’s voice was filled with such sincere worry that Yurio couldn’t bring himself to turn around to face the woman. She had turned out to be such a great person with her three daughters, and he didn’t want her to see him in such a pathetic state, especially after she had cheered him on through all the training leading to the exhibition too. Nevertheless, it wasn’t like he could just ignore her after all the time they had shared.

“I already know the outcome without hearing it.”

A tremble ran through him, and Yurio had to bite his lip in order to not let his frustrations take control of him once again. He was at least glad that his voice hadn’t broken when he answered. Yurio’s eyebrows knitted bitterly together. Damn Victor for not realizing how great a skater he was and damn that Katsudon. Although he couldn’t even do his jumps without falling, why were his performances so enticing?! Damn them both, he would show them!

Remembering that Yuuko was still standing close by, Yurio spoke to her in a muted voice.

“I’m going to keep training under Yakov. Later. До свидания!”

Yuuko was quiet for a moment, before she acknowledged his goodbye in a melancholy voice. Yuuri was instantly irked. Was the woman thinking he was feeling down after losing? Even if that was true, the last thing he wanted was for her to feel sorry for him. Yurio finally turned to face Yuuko, his face twisted in an irritated scowl.

“Don’t get me wrong! I’m the one who’ll win at the Grand Prix Final! Tell them I said that!”

With those words Yurio turned away from Yuuko, and started making his way towards the stairs leading away from the Hasetsu Ice Castle. The season would start in September, and by then he would definitely be ready to take down that pork cutlet, no matter what he needed to do in order to achieve it! He promised himself that then and there.

‘Thinking about promises…’

Yurio stopped on the topmost step of the staircase and turned back again to see Yuuko making her way back inside.

“Hey, Yuuko!”

His loud yell caused the woman to stop and turn to face him questioningly.

“You better keep your promise and take me to watch the fireworks during the festival!”

The most brilliant smile spread on Yuuko’s face upon Yurio’s words.

“I will! I’ll see you again in the summer then!”

Yuuko waved excitedly after Yurio as the teen turned on his heel and made his way down the steps. His mind made up, Yurio hailed a cab and asked to be taken to the airport. The taxi’s radio was blasting loudly, as the driver most likely didn’t want to test his English language skills with a foreigner. Not having to try and hold a conversation, Yurio pulled the black hood of his jacket deeper over his face. He leaned tiredly back on the plush backseat, and finally allowed the fat teardrops roll away from the corners of his eyes. He stifled his sniffles as he watched the scenery go by him.

‘I’ll definitely win the next time we meet in a competition, just you wait!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dead tired when I was re-editing this for the Nth time. So if you found any typos, please let me know, as some of them might have escaped my notice.
> 
> I hope you'll come back also for the next chapter, we'll have things heating up there <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said in the last chapter that this would be 1/3 of the length of ch 12? Well, I lied, as I ended up adding some 4000 words to this. Didn't want to leave you guys completely stranded.
> 
> Also, if you guys haven't yet watched Kuzu no Honkai, I really recommend it. Lots of interesting characters and the plot is intriguing so far.
> 
> Well then, let's get on with the show.

Yuuri still felt surreal as Victor dragged him down the red carpet towards the podium which was placed in the middle of the Hasetsu ice rink.

“Yuuri, come on now, we don’t want to keep the audience waiting!”

Victor’s jovial tone was accompanied by a cheerful grin, as the man turned to face him before continuing on his way towards Morooka and a woman he didn’t recognize, the latter of whom was holding a bouquet of flowers and a trophy, which had the mascots of Hasetsu Ice Castle on top of it.

Victor ushered him onto the podium, and Yuuri could instantly see multiple camera flashes going off as the woman turned to congratulate him and handed him the cup and the flowers. He felt a little embarrassed yet happy, and turned to smile towards the audience, giving them a gentle wave with his right hand. After a moment Morooka approached him.

“Katsuki-kun, could we have a couple of words from you and a two shot with you and Victor on the podium together?”

The man looked at him expectantly, and then turned to eagerly smile at Victor, who was standing only a couple of steps away from them. Yuuri nodded at the friendly announcer, giving his approval.

“Of course.”

If possible Morooka’s smile widened even more as Victor made his way to the podium to stand on Yuuri’s left. Having the two men in place, he turned to the camera, which was situated at the edge of the rink right opposite from Yuuri and Victor.

“Is everything ready?”

The cameraman gave him a thumbs up, indicating that he was ready anytime. Morooka turned on the two mikes he had been holding, handing the other one to Yuuri. The Japanese skater accepted the microphone without complaint, but he couldn’t help the nervous feeling which twisted his stomach momentarily. He probably would never become as smooth with interviews as his coach.

Speaking of Victor… Yuuri glanced at the older man from the corner of his eye. He could still clearly feel the emotions he had so openly displayed on his short program, and even though Victor had yet to comment on it, he was sure the other had understood how he had changed his performance of Eros. There seemed to be a thinly veiled passion lurking just below Victor’s usual cheerful surface, and it was causing Yuuri’s heart rate to increase rapidly. He just hoped that the man didn’t notice what kind of effect he was having on him.

It however seemed that some divine being must hate him, as in that exact moment Victor took notice of Yuuri staring at him and their gazes met. Yuuri instantly colored crimson, feeling embarrassed on being caught staring at the older man. Victor however seemed pleased about the attention he was receiving, and leaned down slightly until his mouth was on level with Yuuri’s ear.

“Are you feeling excited Yuuri?”

The teasing smile which followed did nothing to calm Yuuri’s beating heart. He blushed even redder if possible, and did his best to keep his voice down, so that his admonishing words could only be heard by the other skater.

“Victor, please…!”

Luckily he was saved from further embarrassment, as Morooka started speaking to the audience, and Victor settled back into a fully upright position beside him, smiling at the cameras.

“The Hot Springs on Ice exhibition has ended in Yuuri Katsuki’s victory! If we could have a word please.”

The request for a comment had however come too quickly for Yuuri, especially as his mind had just been in the gutter because of the impossible man just calmly standing beside him. He was desperately fumbling for words, feeling the familiar anxiousness starting to surface, when he suddenly felt Victor’s warm hand settle on his right upper arm, giving it a gentle squeeze in support. Yuuri was surprised at first, but then closed his eyes in contentment.

‘It’s already the second time Victor is saving me today.’

It had felt so surreal, but now he finally realized that Victor would actually be staying here as his coach. The knowledge gave him confidence, and Yuuri opened his eyes, facing the audience head on.

“I’m going to try and win the next Grand Prix Final together with Victor. Thank you for your continued support!”

The audience erupted into applauds and Morooka thanked them once again for the interview, saying that after a couple of more pictures they were free to go. When the last picture had been taken Victor led the way off the rink, all the while talking animatedly with Morooka about something. Yuuri was grateful for the break in all the attention, as it gave him time to think.

‘It’s like a dream that I get to live like this… I always thought Victor was someone I could never reach, but now if I just extend my hand I can touch him.’

Even though Yuuri couldn’t still completely relax around Victor, he had to admit that the older man’s presence calmed him. Yuuri watched as Victor laughed jovially to something or another with Morooka. The man really was a natural when it came to getting along with other people. He had this rock star –like charisma, which pulled people to him. So different from him.

Although they had been getting closer lately, perhaps he was just misunderstanding how close they actually were? Then again, the man had especially gone out of his way to come to Japan to be his coach, but what could Victor be getting out of the deal? The Russian man had said that he wanted a relationship with Yuuri, but why would he choose him, when Victor could definitely have anyone he wanted.

‘I’m sure he also knows what real love is like, unlike me…’

Yet if Victor was ready to share his time with Yuuri, even just for this one season… He would cherish everything the older man would be willing to give to him.

They had arrived at the edge of the rink where Morooka said his farewells to the two men before leaving to join his camera crew. Having lost his previous conversation partner, Victor turned to Yuuri, and the older man kept chattering all the way into the dressing room. Yuuri was so lost in his thoughts that he only gave ineligible humming sounds here and there in order to keep the conversation going. 

Sitting down on the bench to take off his skates, Yuuri finally had his thoughts organized enough to interrupt the older man’s monologue.

“Victor, would you listen to what I have to say…?”

Victor had noticed that the younger man wasn’t really paying any attention to what he was saying, and when Yuuri finally spoke up, he turned to fully face the other man, ceasing his chatter. He had wanted to have a serious talk with Yuuri after the exhibition, but it was all the better if the younger skater was the one initiating the conversation. Victor sat down quietly to the bench opposite from Yuuri, bending his back slightly forward to be on eye level with the shorter skater.

Yuuri could feel his cheeks getting hot under the unwavering gaze bestowed upon him, but he wanted to talk to the older man now that he knew Victor was staying. He needed to somehow figure out where they stood with each other. When Victor had settled down, Yuuri took a steadying intake of breath and began to speak in a slightly hurried voice, so that he wouldn’t chicken out before he’d said everything he wanted to.

“Um, Victor… honestly I’m still not used to having you beside me, and frankly speaking I sometimes wonder if all of this is just an elaborate fantasy my mind is making up. I’ve admired you for such a long time, and now that you are actually here as my coach I feel like I’m indulging way too much in my desires.”

Yuuri could feel his ears burning up as his mind provided some very stimulating images of said ‘desires’ he had been indulging in with the Russian man. Victor’s eyes however were serious as he quietly listened to Yuuri, prompting the younger man to continue.

“You’ve said earlier that you want to have a deeper relationship with me. I’m still not sure what you meant by that, as I still can’t get a real sense of your feelings.”

Victor opened his mouth at that, but Yuuri was sure that he couldn’t muster up the courage again, so he momentarily placed his right forefinger to the older man’s lips, efficiently stopping any comment from Victor.

“Please, let me finish Victor. What I wanted to say is… even though I don’t understand anything about love, I would like to try this… whatever it is with you. And I mean that as more than just a physical relationship… _though I have no complains on that department_.”

Yuuri mumbled the last part of his sentence, but with the two of them being so close to each other Victor heard it all. The older man’s eyes were again filled with the already familiar hunger, though Victor clearly suppressed his urges by briefly closing his eyes and gathering his wits.

Victor took a calming breath as he thought this through. Yuuri was so set on his old habits of thinking little of himself that the younger man clearly couldn’t see how smitten the older man already was for him. He would probably be shocked if Victor told him that he’d gotten half hard while watching the man performing Eros just moments ago. However, Yuuri was finally willing to open up enough to take their relationship to a new level. In that case, he would do everything in his power to show the younger man how exquisite he really was. 

“Yuuri, you’ve said that you’ve admired me for a long time, but I’m sure you don’t even realize that I have already been entranced by you. You’ve accepted me as who I am, and I wish to do the same to you if you’ll let me. And until you’re ready for that…”

Victor placed his right hand on Yuuri’s left knee, and squeezed gently, sending little shocks of electricity through the younger man’s body. He leaned his face closer to Yuuri’s, and allowed his voice to drop to a suggestive low tone.

“I’ll hope to keep you satisfied at least on those physical aspects.”

All kinds of lascivious images sprung to Yuuri’s mind, and he had to avert his gaze as he struggled to calm down his heart, which seemed to try to break out of his chest. Victor however was having none of that, not after the younger man had clearly skated in order to seduce him only a little while ago. He reached out with his left hand and gently but firmly took hold of Yuuri’s chin, pulling the man to face himself once more.

“Don’t run away now Yuuri. Not after making that kind of erotic performance on the ice.”

Yuuri still kept his gaze averted from Victor’s, but the man’s words made his eyes widen in shock. Although he had known that the chances of Victor not noticing the motif change were slim, he had thought that he’d gotten away with it after the man hadn’t mentioned anything so far. Apparently he wasn’t so lucky.

“Yuuri, look at me.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly. He really didn’t want to look at Victor in this state, because he was sure he looked weird as his face felt unbelievably hot. Gathering his courage, Yuuri bit his lips softly and lifted his gaze to meet Victor’s. The older man’s eyes were sparkling with deep desire, and an excited blush had settled on Victor’s cheekbones. The living legend took his time with letting his eyes roam Yuuri’s face, making the younger man feel even more nervous in the sudden quietness.

Finally seeming satisfied with his exploring, Victor bent forward. Yuuri closed his eyes in anticipation, expecting the older man to kiss him, but instead he suddenly felt Victor’s breathe ghosting just beside his right ear. The sensation sent shivers traveling down his spine, causing the older man to chuckle softly, as he definitely felt the effect he had on the younger skater.

“Your face looks like you really want something Yuuri. Do you want me?”

Victor pulled back slightly and waited for Yuuri to answer him. The younger man bit his plump bottom lip as his eyes fluttered softly open, their gazes locking together once more. Victor swallowed thickly as he looked at Yuuri.  The Japanese man’s whole face was flushed, his eyes were glittering with unsated passion, and his mouth was slightly ajar as if the younger man felt breathless. All of this made it even harder for Victor to keep his self-control and not just bounce the other man then and there.

Yuuri however hesitated only a moment, before he pushed away Victor’s hand which was still holding his chin, and wrapped his arms around the older man’s shoulders. The surprised look which passed on Victor’s face was the last thing Yuuri saw as he thrust his lmouth against Victor’s, locking their lips in a fiery kiss. His sudden aggressiveness seemed to have caught Victor totally unguarded, as the man reeled back, catching the edge of the bench with his hands only moments before they both toppled over to the ground. The involuntary gasp from Victor allowed Yuuri access to the other’s mouth, and he thrust his tongue inside, taking full advantage in exploring the warm cavity.

It didn’t take long for Victor to regain his balance, and in no time the older man was moving his own tongue against Yuuri’s, causing lascivious sounds to escape into the quiet dressing room. The pleasurable feelings were muddling up Yuuri’s thoughts and causing his member to slowly harden, obscenely tenting the front of his black exhibition costume.

Victor was definitely an experienced kisser, and as the older man gently cradled Yuuri’s head to tilt the younger man into a slightly better position, Yuuri couldn’t help it when he moaned sensually. A sliver of saliva escaped from the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, but he took no notice as he tried to writhe closer to the older man to create more of the stimulation he desperately needed. Meanwhile Victor’s left hand kept cradling Yuuri’s head while his right hand was softly kneading the younger man’s left thigh, but not moving to touch there, where Yuuri most wanted it to.

Yuuri fumbled with the buttons of Victor’s coat, desperate to get access to the older man’s skin. Finally getting the coat open, Yuuri pushed his cool hands against Victor’s chest, which felt warm even through his shirt. Yuuri’s chilled hands send an excited shudder down Victor’s spine, causing his nipples to harden from the sudden change in temperature. The younger skater didn’t let the rare chance escape him, and fondled Victor’s chest, feeling the hardened nubs hidden below the other’s shirt.

Victor’s manhood had quickly reacted to the pleasurable sensations the other man was causing him, and as Yuuri’s right knee accidentally brushed against his crotch Victor couldn’t stop the voluptuous moan which escaped his lips. The younger man was always so delightfully eager during these times, that Victor had to remind himself to hold back before he completely lost himself, thus he regretfully pulled back from their kiss to softly gnaw at Yuuri’s bottom lip.

The Japanese man was about to protest on the interrupted kiss, when Victor’s right hand finally moved to squeeze his front, causing his cock to jump to full attention.

“Victor, please—“

The wanton voice which Yuuri used while he arched his back to Victor’s touch made the older man’s own prick strain painfully against his trousers as a small amount of pre-come leaked out to stain his underwear. Oh, how he wanted to take the younger man hard against the bench then and there. Giving the younger man’s shaft one more teasing squeeze, he pulled back rigidly and tried to calm his beating heart. Yuuri was panting, and the erotic look which had taken hold of the man’s flushed face caused Victor to seriously re-evaluate the pros and cons of having sex on the bench right then and there.

Gathering his wits, the older man spoke up in a slightly breathless voice.

“Concerning my earlier question about wanting me, I take that as ‘yes’. However Yuuri, if we continue any more, I won’t be able to maintain my rationality.”

Yuuri’s disappointment was as clear as a day, as his lust filled eyes narrowed slightly and his bottom lip stuck out in a clear pout. The Japanese skater could list off at least ten reasons why it truthfully was a bad idea to do any kind of sexual activity with Victor in the Hasetsu Ice Castle’s dressing room, but his cock was straining against his boxers, screaming for attention, while his opening had obscenely started to throb in lack of stimulation.

The blood which was still filling Yuuri’s head was however making him feel bold, and he gripped Victor’s forest green scarf, pulling the man close enough to whisper into his ear.

“If you’re going to make me wait until we get back home, you’d better be prepared.”

The voluptuous smile which spread on Victor’s face caused Yuuri to lick his lips in anticipation.

“I can’t wait. Then let’s get you out of that costume then so we can leave.”

The mischievous glint in Victor’s eyes should have been enough warning, but Yuuri still wasn’t ready when Victor took hold of his midriff, pulling the younger man upright with himself. Yuuri’s legs were still trembling from all the stimulation the older man had bestowed upon him, thus the sudden movement made him lose his balance and lurch against Victor. The other however didn’t seem to mind in the least, as he spoke in a sensual tone.

“Oh, are you feeling tired after your performance Yuuri? Then I guess I’ll have to help you…”

Victor’s left hand kept a firm hold of Yuuri’s waist, while he slid his right hand ever so slowly upwards along Yuuri’s left side. The way Victor’s fingers ever so gently brushed against him were making Yuuri shiver in excitement. As Victor’s hand reached the younger man’s chest, he allowed his thumb to teasingly brush against Yuuri’s nipple, earning him a wanton moan is response.

Yuuri gripped the lapels of Victor’s coat between his palms as he tried to keep himself from letting out any more obscene sounds, and did his best to gather his thoughts.

“Victor… that’s unfair, were not you the one who didn’t want to do anything more while were still here?”

Yuuri’s breathless voice and the way the younger man turned to gaze up at him caused Victor’s mouth to run dry. He wanted to get back quickly so he could take his time with Yuuri, but perhaps a little taste wouldn’t hurt. He bent down to lay a soft kiss on Yuuri’s temple, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

“What are you saying Yuuri? I’m just helping you out of your costume.”

Finishing his sentence the older man grasped the zipper hidden just under Yuuri’s left armpit and pulled it down in a steady movement, allowing his fingers to delicately brush against the delicious naked skin which unsurfaced. He softly nibbled at Yuuri’s earlobe before he pulled away, but kept his hands situated on Yuuri’s hips.

The Japanese man’s face was crimson and he was panting softly as he looked up at Victor with half lidded eyes. Victor licked his lips as his eyes roamed the younger man’s body, shortly stopping on the other man’s crotch. Yuuri’s manhood was straining against the thin fabric of the outfit, already staining the front with copious amounts of pre-come.

‘There is no way he can walk home in that state.’

The short interlude however had allowed Yuuri to catch his breath, and the young man stepped back, creating a small distance between them. Victor let his hands fall back to his sides as he eyed hungrily the exquisite man trying to gain his composure even though he was way too aroused for that.

Yuuri tried to calm his heart rate and was able to do that to some extent now that Victor wasn’t any longer touching him. The older man stayed quiet, but the need in his eyes couldn’t be mistaken, and Yuuri had to turn away in order to not get swept away again. They really needed to get going before Yuuko or anyone else from the Nishigori family came to search for them, Yuuko being the most likely candidate. She was the one usually most concerned about him, and the last person Yuuri wanted to be seen by in this state.

Although thinking about Yuuko had sobered him up to some extent, Yuuri’s member was still distractingly hard against his underwear, making undressing increasingly difficult. He turned to fully face away from Victor, as he slowly peeled the upper part of the outfit off his moist body and then moved to his waist.

Victor watched the young man struggle with his costume, but held himself back. They had agreed to continue when they got back home after all, but seeing Yuuri’s shoulder blades flex as the man painstakingly undressed himself was turning him on even more than he already was. He had wanted to give Yuuri space so that the other skater could try and calm himself down, but as the man finally pulled the outfit over his waist, accidentally brushing against his cock and moaning in response, Victor lost it.

It would be selfish of him to touch Yuuri when he had just a moment ago agreed to wait, but well, according to Yakov he had always been a self-centered person. Victor moistened his lips with his tongue and stepped closer to Yuuri, who had just stepped out of the black exhibition costume.

He brushed his hands against Yuuri’s bottom which was still clad in black boxers, and slid his hands to gently cradle the younger man’s hips.

Yuuri shivered as he suddenly felt Victor’s hands fondling his bottom, and in the next moment he let out a surprised yelp, as the man suddenly pulled Yuuri’s ass flush against the older skater’s crotch. His shocked cry however turned quickly into an erotic moan, as he felt Victor’s hard length pressing firmly against his buttocs. Even with the fabric between them he could feel how aroused the older man was. Yuuri reached his hands behind himself and making contact with Victor’s legs, he took a firm hold of the fabric there.

“Victor, stop—”

“Why?”

Yuuri turned his neck to look at Victor, who was smiling the most innocent looking smile at him. The man even had the gall to sound completely guiltless, even though at that very same moment he thrust himself more firmly against Yuuri’s bottom, creating much needed friction between their bodies. The man’s smile widened, but the falsely innocent look was gone as soon as it had appeared, and Victor leaned his face closer to Yuuri’s.

“You really expect me to let you leave here when you’re this excited Yuuri? And risk the possibility of other people seeing you like this?”

Victor’s carnal voice caused Yuuri to moan in response. The older man really was impossible, but he’d need leave the man’s lecture for another time, as Victor chose that exact moment to slide his right hand to fondle Yuuri’s front. The Japanese man couldn’t stop himself from arching his back in an effort to get more friction against his manhood.

Luckily it seemed that Victor wasn’t intending to prolong their stay either, as the man helpfully added more pressure against Yuuri’s shaft. Victor’s larger hand felt hot against Yuuri’s cock, and he couldn’t stop another moan from escaping him, as Victor moved to fondle the head of his penis. The wet fabric of his underwear was clinging obscenely to his skin, but the stimulation was nowhere enough.

It seemed that Victor read his thoughts as the man moved his left hand to Yuuri’s boxers’ waistband, hooking his thumb underneath. The older man released his hold on Yuuri’s cock momentarily, and in a smooth motion pulled the man’s underwear down to his knees. Yuuri cried out sensually as the cool air hit his hardened member. Having gotten the hindering piece of fabric out of the way, Victor again leaned in flush against Yuuri’s back, biting softly on the younger man’s neck.

The prolonged excitement was starting to drive Yuuri mad, and he reached to touch his own member with his hands. Victor was still keeping him firmly in place, and he could feel the other man’s hard length pressing obscenely against his opening. Yuuri fondled the head of his cock with his right hand, his left moving to pump the wet length, creating lewd sounds as the pre-come slicked through his fingers.

Victor massaged Yuuri’s hips with his hands as he watched with transfixed interest at the man in front of him pleasuring himself with his hands and letting out a steady stream of wanton moans. The older man tried to keep his own cool as best as he could, wanting to leave enough stamina for later. However, he’d definitely have to ask Yuuri to re-do the performance on a more private environment in the future.

Yuuri could feel the pleasurable knot tightening in his lower stomach, but he needed more. The pleasure taking away his usual inhibitions, Yuuri thrust his ass against Victor’s front, earning him an erotic moan in response.

The older skater was about to admonish the younger on his actions, when Yuuri turned to look Victor into the eyes, causing the words to get stuck in his throat. Yuuri’s eyes were glittering as he gazed at Victor, and the man’s mouth was sensually open as he tried to catch his breath. The younger man rubbed his bottom against Victor’s front again, making the older man’s shaft throb harder. Victor took a firmer hold on Yuuri’s hips, stilling the other’s provoking movements. Yuuri however was having none of it.

“Victor… I can’t come like this.”

Yuuri’s begging tone was too much, and Victor removed his hands from Yuuri’s hips, placing his left palm between Yuuri’s shoulder blades and pushing the other downward firmly, while taking care of to not topple the younger man. The Japanese skater let out a surprised gasp, but he caught on quickly and bend down to place his hands on the blue bench in front of him.

Victor licked his lips hungrily from the sight of Yuuri with his naked ass thrust towards the older man. Victor leaned in closer to whisper into Yuuri’s ear.

“Yuuri, do you usually play with your back when you masturbate? You do, don’t you.”

Even without Yuuri saying anything, the salacious moan the other let out was enough to confirm Victor’s suspicions. Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from trembling upon hearing the older skater’s words, and he felt so embarrassed that he thought he might die. Victor gave Yuuri’s burning ear a teasing lick before continuing.

“Don’t be ashamed, it’s good to be honest to your needs. And for not denying the truth, I’ll give you a reward."

Yuuri felt Victor pulling back slightly, though the older man still kept firm pressure on his back with his left hand. His muscles were softly trembling from all the stimulation, and he desperately wanted to stroke his cock, which was standing achingly hard against his stomach and dribbling small amounts of pre-come onto the bench underneath him. That’s when he heard a distinct slurping sound from behind him.

Yuuri turned his neck to the side, and he could feel himself getting impossibly harder upon the sight which greeted him. The living legend was standing behind him, leaning a little on the his left hand resting on Yuuri’s lower back and sucking on his right fore- and middle finger in the most indecent way imaginable. Their gazes met and Victor’s blue eyes got considerably darker as he eyed hungrily the feast laid upon him.

Victor rolled his tongue around his long digits, intending to make them as wet as possible. Watching Yuuri’s wide eyes fill with need as realization hit the younger man was a treat, which caused his own heart to beat faster. Without breaking the eye contact, he slowly pulled his fingers out of his mouth, letting a sliver of saliva trickle down the back of his hand. He smiled devilishly as the younger man let out a needy moan and lowered his forehead to rest on the bench between his hands.

“Yuuri… open your legs more for me.”

Yuuri whined softly and bit his lip. ‘Victor’s seductive voice is too much.’ His legs felt like jelly, but he slowly parted them wider, allowing Victor better access to his opening hidden between his buttocks. With his forehead helping to better balance his position, Yuuri lifted his right hand and moved it back to his cock, feeling the sensitive head with his fingers. He tried to steady his breathing, as he waited in anticipation for Victor to move.

The younger man didn’t have to wait long before he felt Victor’s elegant fingers softly prodding at his entrance. The man gave him no warning, as he suddenly thrust one of his fingers inside.

“Aah!”

Yuuri couldn’t prevent his surprised yelp, as the man buried his digit knuckle deep inside his hole, causing him to feel a slight burn, as saliva was in no ways an efficient lubricant. Victor however gave him no time to adjust and started pumping his finger in and out of Yuuri’s ass, creating steady pressure against his prostate with each movement. Yuuri bit his left hand in an effort to stifle his moans, all the while he started pumping his own cock in a matching rhythm with Victor’s thrusts.

The Japanese man’s soft moans muffled by his hand were a huge turn on for Victor, and he smoothly added another finger inside the other man, wanting and succeeding in eliciting more of those sweet noises. He bent over the younger skater, kissing Yuuri’s back while he softly moved his left hand to join Yuuri’s in stroking the other’s hard member.

Victor’s fingers inside him felt so good that Yuuri thought that he would lose his mind. The older man was whispering Yuuri’s name in endearment against his back while he quickened his thrusts, adding a third finger inside Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri had moved his right hand to fondle the head of his penis while Victor’s larger hand was pumping his slick length in time with his thrusts. The way Victor’s palm slid up and down his pre-cum stained length was maddening, and as the man twisted his fingers inside Yuuri’s hole, hitting his prostate head on, he couldn’t help the loud moan which escaped him.

“Victor… I’m coming—!”

Victor smiled sensually as he had clearly hit Yuuri’s sweet spot, adding more pressure as he sharply thrust his fingers against the small bump inside the younger man’s cavity. He could feel as the man neared his orgasm, his opening squeezing tightly against Victor’s digits. He bit down on Yuuri’s back and gave one more strong thrust against the man’s prostate.

Victor’s skillful ministrations were too much for Yuuri, and as the man’s thrust his finger sharply exactly at the right spot inside him Yuuri came. He cried out Victor’s name as he spent himself onto his right palm, some of the cum spilling and dripping onto the bench underneath him. The sweet waves of pleasure traveled through him, making his whole body shudder as his muscles tensed from the power of his orgasm.

The Russian man kept massaging Yuuri’s insides, gently stretching the entrance with a scissoring motion while the younger man slowly came down from the height of his orgasm. Victor’s own member was throbbing against his trousers, begging for release, but the older man ignored his current state for now. As he heard Yuuri’s breathing finally calming down, he pulled his fingers out from the man’s ass, feeling satisfied as Yuuri let out a pleased moan, while his hole was left soft, open, and twitching for more.

Victor licked his lips hungrily and glanced at the clock.

‘If we do any more, someone will definitely come to look for us, and there’s no way I’m sharing Yuuri’s attention with anyone when he’s like this.’

While Victor was occupied with his thoughts, Yuuri got up and looked at the mess they had made. The bench had been dribbled with semen, his boxers were thoroughly drenched, and he’d have to wash the costume at least three times before he could be sure that no trace was left on the precious fabric. He sneaked a glance at Victor, who had started to walk towards the toilet, luckily turning his back to Yuuri in the process.

‘Did I just do that with my coach, the Victor Nikiforov, in our dressing room at Hasetsu Ice Castle!?’

The embarrassment, which had been kept at bay by their lustful actions, came in all at once, making Yuuri want to disappear, preferably by sinking through the floor. Thinking about the floor, Yuuri realized that he was still standing there naked, and started to frantically pull on his black jogging pants and T-shirt he had kept in his bag. He didn’t put on the boxers though, because there was no way he could wear the thoroughly soaked piece of fabric at this point and he didn’t have a second pair with him.

As he sat down to put on his socks, a pleasurable twinge shot through him. Yuuri stifled a moan as he carefully shifted his position. It still felt like he had Victor’s fingers inside him, and he couldn’t stop his cock from giving an interested twitch at the prospect of something even thicker entering him. Swallowing thickly, Yuuri lifted his head to see that Victor had returned and was swiftly wiping away any traces of semen left on the bench with some toilet paper.

Neither of the men spoke as they each focused on their own things, Yuuri getting himself somewhat presentable while Victor cleaned up the mess they had made. The subtle sexual tension in the air was however making Yuuri feel nervous as he finished putting on his shoes.

‘What does one even talk about after they have done things like this?’

Yuuri was starting to fear that he had somehow done something wrong. Should he have gotten Victor off? Was the older man mad because he hadn’t? Earlier they had talked about not doing anything before reaching home, but after Victor had started fondling him… Yuuri lifted his eyes to gaze at the older skater, who otherwise looked like his usual self, except that there was still a slight flush coloring his cheeks.

Having finished with the cleaning, Victor quickly noticed that Yuuri had gotten dressed and was currently looking at him with a worried expression.

“Yuuri? Is there something wrong?”

Yuuri gulped and took a steadying breath.

“Should I help you get off before we go?”

Victor was surprised by the younger man’s strong voice, and stared in shock at Yuuri’s serious expression. He blinked a couple of times, and as the words finally sunk in, he smiled lovingly at the Japanese skater.

“I’m not as young as you Yuuri, so I want to save my stamina for when we get back. So no thank you, I’m just happy if I was able to make you feel good.”

Yuuri blushed in embarrassment, but at the same time he felt relieved. Victor was smiling his usual smile at him, and hearing the older man’s explanation reassured him, though he wanted to object that Victor wasn’t that old. That was however a discussion for another time.

Adjusting his backpack, Yuuri set off towards the exit, talking softly but firmly as he passed Victor.

“Come on then, I’ll make sure you’ll also feel good when we get back.”

Yuuri could feel himself heating up all the way to his neck, and his member hardened from the images his overactive mind provided considering the near future. He continued onwards without turning to see if the living legend followed him, which he was sure the other would. The Japanese skater didn’t have to wait long before he heard Victor’s playful voice from behind him.

“Uwah Yuuri, that’s so bold!”

Before Yuuri could retort he was pulled back from his hand and yanked against the wall, Victor blocking his escape by placing his arms on both sides of Yuuri’s head. The man’s eyes were suddenly serious and filled with lust, and his erotic voice caused Yuuri to fully harden once again.

“I’ll make you come so many times that you’ll forget about everything else.”

Victor leaned closer against Yuuri, pressing his still hard length onto Yuuri’s stomach.

“Let’s celebrate your win until morning, my lovely seductress.”

Yuuri blinked in awe at the man’s ability to always change his moods so quickly. He wanted to kiss the man badly, but Victor smiled wickedly and pulled back just as quickly as he had initiated the contact, and started moving forward the hallway towards the entrance. Yuuri bit his lip to keep himself under control and ran after the older man.

It seemed that he wouldn’t make it to morning practice tomorrow either.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “If you’re going to make me wait until we get back home, you’d better be prepared.”  
> This comment dear ladies and gentlemen was where I had planned to end this chapter. Glad I didn't?
> 
> As always, I'm glad to hear your opinions, so do leave a comment as I can't hear your thoughts otherwise <3


End file.
